


The Art of Seduction

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Boxing, Car Sex, Comedy, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girls' Night Out, Gunplay, I had to take a cold shower after writing this, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Party, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, Warning: Can Contain Rough Sex and Is Not Appropriate For Inexperienced Readers, it's just smut y'all, season 4 proved that Raquel is a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: During their stay in Italy, Sergio and Raquel find ways to entertain themselves and discover new things about each other.Or: Everytime Sergio and Raquel get intimate in the monastery.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 381
Kudos: 1158





	1. The Art of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raquel's plans get canceled, she joins Tokyo, Nairobi, and Estocolmo in an evening full of dancing, alcohol, and drinking games. However, they get caught by the Professor.
> 
> Based on a promo picture for season 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you're all doing well, and that you and your loved ones are safe <3
> 
> To make the wait for season 4 and this difficult time a little more pleasant, I decided to write this one-shot for all the Serquel fans who need something to lift their spirits. I need to once again thank MegShea for her amazing proof-reading skills and support, and thegirloverseas for offering some advice. I'm very grateful to all of you!
> 
> Also, I will update Tuyo within the next week - I haven't forgotten about it :)
> 
> Fun fact: This fanfic wouldn't exist if I didn't lose a bet to MinaLCDP - thank you for coming up with this challenge, love!

Late summer in northern Italy was much different from the one in Palawan. The bright sun shining through the monastery windows was no longer a warm blanket, but an oppressive presence that zapped the energy out of every living thing, and it began to show its effects on everyone in the classroom. Nairobi fanned herself with a folded piece of paper, Denver stared longingly at the shadow of the trees outside, Palermo took a sip of water every two minutes, and everyone else seemed to lose focus. Even Sergio, who claimed during breakfast that the heat wouldn't stop him from teaching, got rid of his beloved blazer and tie and lost his focus every now and then. 

Nonetheless, Raquel was very attentive as she stood behind him in the front of the room. Although she couldn't grasp anything that he said, and frankly, couldn't even remember as his second-in-command which part of the plan they were presenting that day, her eyes were fixated on the man before her. She fell in love with Sergio, the kind and compassionate genius who stole her heart in less than a week and offered her a life together in paradise. But there was something about the Professor, the mysterious criminal mastermind, that ignited a fire inside her. She stared at his toned arms which were revealed by his rolled-up sleeves, at his dark hair which was curlier than usual due to the humidity, and at his broad shoulders which always gave her a feeling of security when he held her at night. However, it was his confidence that did the trick on her. Even during the time she only knew him as the distorted voice on the other side of the phone, she found herself drawn to his determination and conviction. The Professor was her secret fantasy.

Suddenly, a clap pulled her out of her thoughts. "All right, everybody, I think it's enough. You may take the rest of the day off," Sergio announced loudly to get the group's attention, and they almost immediately stormed out without looking back. There was no point in continuing a lecture when no one was listening anyway, and Raquel saw it as an opportunity to spend some much-needed alone-time with the man that stole her interest. Biting her lip, she approached him from behind, wrapped her hands around his middle, and gently mused as she nuzzled his neck. She knew that he was smiling, even though she wasn't facing him. However, Sergio forced her to stop by turning around, and he looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"Raquel, I have to leave for the afternoon," he stated and took her hands between his, knowing that it would disappoint her.

She frowned, surprised that he hadn't mentioned it earlier. "Where are you going?"

"I have to pick up some gear in a town nearby. I couldn't let it be delivered to the monastery so no one finds out we're here. The police know our faces." 

Raquel understood why he had to do it, although she was incredibly worried about him, and faked a smile to hide her distress. "Please be careful," she whispered as she gently stroked his cheek. 

"I will be." 

With a quick yet tender kiss, they parted, and she watched as Sergio left the room. The sensation of his lips against hers made her long for more, but she had to be patient. Just a few hours, she thought. 

And so her plans for the afternoon were canceled. 

Raquel tried to find something that would occupy her in the meantime. At first, she decided to clean up the mess Bogota and Denver left in the kitchen while preparing breakfast earlier that day, but she soon gave up - it was an impossible task in that scorching heat. Then she tried to read one of the books in the monastery library after taking a cold shower, but there was nothing that caught her attention, and most were written in Latin anyway. Not even meditating could put her at ease. 

Ultimately, she just wandered aimlessly through the building, looking at the old paintings, and even listening to a gregorian choir. However, when she passed the main hallway, she suddenly heard techno music coming from behind a rustic door, and it surely wasn't one of the monks throwing a party. Carefully opening it and peeking inside, she found Tokyo, Nairobi, and Estocolmo in a wine cellar dancing, drinking, and smoking. Unsure how to react, Raquel simply leaned against the door frame and observed the women before her with her arms crossed over her chest. They wore light dresses that spun in circles to mirror their movements, and for some reason, she was tempted to join them.

But it didn't take a long time until Nairobi noticed her. "Shit, the police is here!" she joked, and all the girls laughed except for Raquel, who simply ignored the comment.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked, not moving from where she stood.

Tokyo pointed at the almost empty bottle of whiskey she held in her hand. "We're refilling our liquids. Do you want some?"

Raquel considered her offer for a moment. Getting drunk wasn't a good idea, especially with the possibility of Sergio coming back any minute, but she needed to get her mind off of him, and this seemed like her way to go. Besides, it could be her chance to get closer to the team. Making up her mind, she eventually entered the room with a shy smile and accepted the bottle. It was a twenty-year-old Bourbon, and the soft golden color belied the harsh taste. Taking a generous sip, it burned on the way down her throat, but it was a pleasure nonetheless. "How did you get those?"

"Tokyo found this bodega, it probably belonged to Berlin," Estocolmo explained, and judging by all the stories she had heard about that man, it didn't come as a surprise that he had a hidden alcohol storage in his monastery. 

"And where are the guys?" Raquel queried and paced around the room, looking at the old wooden barrels filled with Tuscan wine, wondering whether anyone else knew about this place.

Nairobi shrugged and chuckled. "Who cares?"

With some nods of agreement, the women poured themselves a glass of the amber liqueur each and began chatting, soon getting a little tipsy. As they shared stories about their life before coming to Italy, Raquel began to feel comfortable in their presence for the first time. Three years earlier, she wanted to put them behind bars, but now she was part of this family. In fact, they were nicer than most people she worked with at the police, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"Do you know what we need? A drinking game!" Tokyo suddenly slurred with a devilish smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Estocolmo questioned.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Raquel disapproved, hoping they wouldn't force her to participate, but without success.

"I think it's a great idea. I will start, " Tokyo insisted, "Lisboa, Truth or Dare?"

Rolling her eyes, she realized that there was no point in resisting. "Truth."

By the glistering in the short-haired woman's eyes, she already knew that the question would make her uncomfortable, and she was proven right. "What is the Professor like in bed?"

Raquel barely contained a snicker. "I don't have to answer this question," she muttered.

"You do, that's the point of the game," Nairobi chimed in.

Her cheeks flushed. Of course, they wouldn't let it go, and she felt their eyes bored into her with curiosity and anticipation. Raquel shifted in the wicker chair she was sitting in, trying to find a suitable answer, and images of every night she shared with Sergio flashed before her eyes. _He is a fucking sex god_ , she wanted to say, but bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Let's just say that the comment about ten orgasms was drawn from experience," she finally replied after what felt like an eternity to her, and the three women exchanged impressed looks and even giggles. "Tokyo, your turn," she interrupted them before her entire face could turn red.

"Dare."

It didn't take Raquel long to find a good challenge. "Put your underwear on your head and keep it on for the rest of the evening."

Tokyo's brows rose, but there wasn't a single hint of embarrassment or hesitation. "Not a problem," she replied as she stood up to remove her underwear from underneath her leopard-print dress, and placed it over her head like a hat.

The women erupted in laughter right after, and soon the talking was over. The song changed to a fast-paced Latino rhythm whose catchy tune no one could resist. Bottle after bottle of the exquisite wine was opened, and they lost count of how many they had. Raquel even tried one of the joints they found in the drawer of the mahogany desk by the window and was pleasantly surprised. Every muscle in her body relaxed, and it was as if she floated on a cloud. Who would have thought that planning a heist could be so much fun?

Suddenly, a loud knock made them freeze. The music stopped abruptly. Raquel's eyes flew immediately to the door, and her smile disappeared when she saw who stood there. 

"Oh, look who's here!" Nairobi's joyous voice filled the awkward silence. Sergio, already in his pajamas, examined the room with a frown, but he didn't seem to be angry. He was rather _startled_.

"Professor, do you want to join us?" Tokyo invited him as she hiccuped and began to walk in his direction clumsily to offer him the bottle she held. However, he shook his head with a stern expression.

"Ladies, you're not supposed to be here."

"Wow, I expected you to ask us if we know what time it is, Profe," Nairobi admitted in a genuinely surprised tone, which made her comment even funnier. "It isn't past our bedtime, is it?"

"It's barely after ten, so technically it's not past your bedtime," he admitted somewhat embarrassingly.

With that knowledge, Tokyo turned to the women with a wide grin. "The night's still young ladies, let's keep the party going!" she exclaimed and was about to turn the music back on when Sergio quickly crossed the room and unplugged the radio, and she groaned with disappointment.

"No, the party is over. You have to be focused during our lessons, we don't have as much time to study as last time. Go to your beds now!"

"We're sorry," Estocolmo apologized, being the only one feeling slightly guilty, but even she couldn't hold back a giggle.

Silence hung thick in the air, and no one dared to move. With every following second, Sergio grew more impatient and frustrated, and he pressed his fingers to his forehead before repeating, "Now!"

Still, nothing happened. At last, his dark eyes laid upon Raquel, and the burning desire he lighted earlier that day returned in an instant. He was in full Professor mode - his shoulders were squared, he took a deep breath and finally addressed her in a grave voice, "Lisboa, you need to sleep."

Maybe it was the alcohol messing with her head or the intense desire she felt for the man, but she couldn't resist saying what was on her mind at that moment. "What I need is to sleep with you," she replied, raising her brows and bringing her glass to her lips.

The women around her gave her a knowing look and fell dead silent, waiting for Sergio's reaction. All the color drained from his face. "Well, we'll be sleeping next to each other," he added in an attempt to brush off her comment.

"I would rather be on top of you," Raquel teased again, and this time there were some snorts from Tokyo.

He finally snapped. "Lisboa!"

"I think someone's in trouble," Nairobi whispered under her nose, but everyone in the room could hear her nonetheless.

"You will be soon if all of that won't stop now," Sergio acknowledged and pointed at his watch.

Raquel gave him a challenging look. "And you'll be in trouble if you don't take off those stupid pajamas soon."

"Enough, we're leaving," he stated with a sigh and crossed the distance between them to take her by the arm. She followed him out of the bodega without resisting and winked at the girls as they left, thinking her seduction techniques worked. As they walked through the hallway, Raquel tried several times to pin him against the wall and kiss him, but she almost tripped a few times instead, and Sergio had to tighten his grip. 

Only once he closed the door behind them after entering their bedroom, he let go of her. "What was this?" he demanded through gritted teeth, trying his best to sound both admonishing and unrelenting. However, her playfulness didn't disappear.

"What do you mean? We're not allowed to have a little fun?"

His expression remained the same, but something in his eyes shifted. "Of course you are, but not while we're preparing to rob the fucking Bank of Spain!"

Raquel's heartbeat quickened, and she took a step closer to him so she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Do you want to punish me?" she whispered as she examined his face, her tone serious. For a split second, she saw that he let his wall down, that he wanted to touch her and push her against the door, so he could show her what she did to him, how much better his life was because of her. However, Sergio squeezed his eyes shut and regained his composure. 

"I don't! Listen, I'm glad that you're getting along with the rest of the team, but as my second-in-command, I need you focused and well-rested."

She didn't listen. Instead, her fingers began to open one button after another of his shirt, and he tensed. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently and continued.

"We're not doing this while you're drunk," he protested, but he didn't sound too convincing.

"Why not?"

It took him a while to reply, her hands roaming over his bare chest. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

She finally paused. "How can you take advantage of me when I'm the one who's undressing you? Sergio, don't you want to have some fun as well?"

"Raquel." Her name sounded like a plea or prayer, softly emanating from his lips, but his next words were like a breath, natural and indispensable. _"Lay down."_

She started at him with astonishment and satisfaction, doing as he said. The covers were so soft, she felt like she was being hugged by a teddy bear, and she stretched luxuriously on the bed while he observed her with pure desire and need. "I like where this is going," Raquel chuckled, and he then shed his shirt, throwing it onto the floor carelessly. She gave him an approving nod. " _Very_ sexy."

Sergio didn't waste time getting rid of his pants as well, and soon enough he was on top of her, helping her remove her top and gently kissing her forehead. However, when she tilted her head to meet his lips, he pulled away all of a sudden. "Now close your eyes."

A little perplexed, Raquel surrendered to his order and let her eyelids fall shut. She waited with excitement for what would come next, a bright smile plastered on her face, but to her surprise, he just laid down next to her and caressed her stomach. His fingers worked on her like a lullaby, and soon enough, she drifted off. _His plan worked._

"Good night, _mi amor,_ " he whispered in her ear and turned off the light. Sergio immediately turned to face her, putting one hand over her hip and pulling himself closer to her warm body. There was nothing sexual or flirty about that touch, but the fact that they were both here, safe and sound, relaxed them more than anything else. So they fell asleep, their bodies against each other and his nose buried in her hair.

* * *

"Good morning," a familiar voice greeted her, and Raquel lazily batted her eyelashes and rubbed the remainders of sleep off her eyes to see Sergio crouching next to the bed before her, carrying a cup of coffee and cheerful grin, which she immediately reciprocated.

"What time is it?" she asked with a dry throat, feeling a sudden pulsating pain in her head, and accepted the warm brew.

"Almost ten."

Raquel almost spat out her coffee. "What? You let me sleep for so long? The class was supposed to start an hour ago!"

"I canceled it. It's too hot, and you need to get some rest. Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" His offer was too good to be declined, but Raquel didn’t want him to leave. She didn’t want to get up either. What she wanted was for him to get back into bed and hold her for the rest of the day. However, her headache was killing her, and she groaned with reluctance.

"Yes please."

Sergio left her side and walked out of the room, making Raquel yearn for him. He was so thoughtful, taking care of her and doing everything in his power to make her feel better, to make her feel loved. What did she do to deserve such a man? She stared at the door, waiting impatiently. Fortunately, it didn't take him long to return with a small pill and glass of water. "Here you go."

She sat up to swallow the aspirin and lowered herself onto the soft pillow right afterward again, letting it work its magic. Hangovers weren't a common occurrence to her, she handled her alcohol fairly well usually, but the previous night was different from any other - the girls knew how to party, she gave them that. 

While Raquel focused on keeping her head from exploding, Sergio sat down on the chair opposite the bed with his notebook, studying the plan once more, and glancing at her once in a while. She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to stay with her, that he could spend some time with the others discussing the escape protocol, but she was too weak, and his presence seemed to speed up her recovery.

Hence, Raquel laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to recall the events of the night before. All she remembered was catching the three women having fun and joining them. Nothing weird happened, right? Unable to answer the question, she grew anxious.

"How are you feeling now?" he inquired about an hour later, most likely noticing her unease.

"A lot better," she answered, contemplating whether she should just ask him as she knitted the sheets in her hand, and eventually decided to do so. "Did I do anything embarrassing yesterday?"

Sergio looked up, meeting her gaze and giving her a crooked smirk. "Well, you got drunk and you tried to seduce me in front of Nairobi, Tokyo, and Estocolmo."

"I'm sorry, Sergio," she apologized, feeling incredibly ashamed. "But it didn't work, did it?"

He closed his book with a loud clap. "Well, I must admit that resisting you is very difficult, almost impossible actually, but I couldn't take advantage of you while you were intoxicated."

Raquel blushed. "Sometimes, you're too much of a gentleman, _cariño_."

Then, she noticed the stack of papers and documents around him, the tie around his neck, and his narrowed eyes as if he was _studying_ her. Momentarily, she felt the familiar tingling between her legs, and she bit her lips as she dramatically threw the sheets away and walked towards him. His gaze landed on her breasts, which were only covered by her bra - did he remove her top the night before?

Raquel sat down on his lap, straddling him, and his hands automatically rested on her hips. "Would you mind if I made it up for you now, _Professor?_ "

That's what it did. The way the words rolled off her tongue so easily and dripped like sin through his veins awakened something new, something wicked inside him. "Not at all, Lisboa."

She smiled, her forehead against his and their noses pressed together. "You know, I really like it when you teach." It was breathless and escaped her before she could do anything about it.

Moments later, she poured all the adoration and lust she felt for this man into a kiss. Sergio responded immediately by doing the same, burying one hand in her golden hair. It felt so _right_ to be touched by him, her nipples tightening beneath her bra, and her entire body arching towards him.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" he asked, and Raquel answered by cupping his face to kiss him once more. So he carried her to their bed, his strong arms carefully placing her down, and he slotted between her thighs as if he belonged there. It was all too easy to hitch her legs up, hooking them over his slender hips and locking her ankles. His tongue stroked hers, playing with her and fighting for dominance. He was kissing her breathless, and when he pulled away to let her inhale, he didn't stop the assault of her senses. 

His mouth traveled down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. He glanced up at her through his dark rims, and she snatched them off his nose before they would break. "Tell me what you want me to do, Professor," she barely whispered.

Sergio sat back on his knees, her legs still wrapped tightly around him, and she waited for his reply as he surveyed her with hunger. Moments passed before he exhaled, long and heavy, "Close your eyes."

His eyes were dark. Darker than she'd ever seen them before, and it sent another fresh wave of arousal through her. However, as she let her eyelids fall shut, she also couldn't contain a chuckle as she suddenly remembered that he said the same thing to her the night before.

"Don't leave me hanging again," she warned him softly, squirming with excitement.

"I promise I won't." He flattened his palms on her stomach, running them slowly upwards over as much delicate skin as he could reach. Leaning over her more and more the higher he went, his fingers skimmed her ribcage before his hands cupped around her breasts. Her gasp that had been waiting to escape hit the air, and he immediately let go of his grip.

"Don't forget that someone could hear us," Sergio reminded her, brushing his thumbs over her nipples once she fell quiet again, the fabric scraping them as he did so. "You don't want to be a bad student, do you?"

He was right, of course. But Raquel was curious to find out what he would do if she _were_ a bad student.

She gasped loudly when he tugged her bra down over her hard nipples, and this time he didn't care, leaning over her and pulling one into his warm mouth. He hummed around her, nipping lightly before soothing the bite with his tongue, not bothered by the noises she made. Maybe he did it on purpose.

"Oh fuck," she moaned and bucked her hips. 

When he groaned back, she couldn't help but flutter her eyes open, realizing she was rubbing against his erection. Raquel could feel him hard and urgent between her legs, and it only turned her on more.

Sergio's big hands circled her waist, and he pulled her closer in one swift movement, grinding her against him. Her body throbbed with every bit of friction he provided, and she was already more vocal than she normally would be.

"Quiet," he ordered, and she complied, kissing him to silence her moans.

But it didn't last long, because he then took care of her bra, masterfully unclasping it and making it vanish. When he gently pushed her back down, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down with her. Raquel nuzzled at him, enjoying the way his shirt rubbed her breasts as she pressed herself into him.

He grinned against her shoulder, trying to regain his composure, before pulling up to kiss her again. "You'll have to let me go, or I won't be able to do what I want," Sergio grumbled, although he was seemingly enjoying having her cling to him as though she never wanted to let him go again. Her fingers stroked a line through his hair, and she muttered her response against his lips.

"One more minute."

His eyes hooded, and his breathing accelerated. She took that as a yes, content to make out with him for a moment before he fulfilled his promise. Sergio was a phenomenal kisser, and she was glad that he seemed to appreciate their closeness as much as she did.

One of his arms was hooked under her back, fingers tangled in her hair as he kissed her. The other was rolling her nipple, drawing out little gasps. 

“Didn’t think you’d want to do _this_ ,” she muttered breathlessly and he chuckled, his chest vibrating over her breasts.

“I had something different planned,” he admitted, pulling back from placing a hickey on her throat, “but this is delightful.” He went back to his task, his beard scratching her, and she wondered somewhere in the back of her mind how she was going to cover it tomorrow. But at that moment, she simply clutched his head harder to her neck and let him continue.

“Sergio,” she moaned, arching up when his free hand dipped under the waist of her pants. 

“ _Professor_ ,” he corrected her, “I'll always be the Professor to you.” He popped the button open, the sound of the zipper sliding down muffled by his body.

Raquel was practically shivering with anticipation when he sat up again and extracted himself from her legs. It was her turn to survey him, and she looked him over with burning desire. His hair was messy, his eyes were wild and his lips red, proof he had been thoroughly kissed. Although he was still fully clothed, the tent in his pants gave her no doubt that he was as turned on as she was.

He gripped her knees and turned her body so that her feet were planted on the floor, and he knelt before them, pulling both her pants and her panties off of her hips and down onto the floor. If her face wasn’t already burning red, she would have been blushing .

His hands went on another exploration, over her thighs, her hips and inching so close to where she wanted him to be but never touching her most sensitive area. She whined, lips parting when he did it for the third time, and he glanced up to meet her eyes, smirking.

“Don’t tease,” Raquel pleaded and Sergio gave her a nod, his hands flat on the top of her thighs and rubbing circles. He trailed them right up, thumbs caressing every bit of her silky skin. Gripping her legs, he lifted them until she understood, and hooked them over his shoulders.

There he was, the man from her fantasies performing exactly what she’d been dreaming about, kneeling between her legs. 

Then without any warning, he spread her thighs apart and plunged his tongue into her. Her hips shot up from the bed, and he grinned as she sucked in a breath. He was going all in.

His mouth was pressed against her clit, and all she could do was lay there, and hold on for dear life. Sergio explored her thoroughly, tongue dipping inside, alternating moving upward allowing his tongue to roll over her bundle of nerves, and swirling intricate patterns there. "Oh fuck!” she cried, and his grip on her ass tightened like a vice.

Raquel was sure he had said something, but apparently, all coherency had escaped from her mind at this point. She lost the capacity to think, and maybe that was good because the things he was doing to her _had_ to be illegal, almost laughing at the irony.

He nibbled on her clit and she screamed his name, trying her best not to let her eyes roll back in her head completely. A fistful of his hair in her hand, she yanked and tugged, and he must have enjoyed that because his movements sped up, and she was suddenly halfway to falling apart, glad he was doing most of the work.

Sergio moaned, vibrations shivering along her thighs, and she tightened them. Sensing that she was almost there, he pushed two long fingers inside her and pumped. Raquel was so close, and when he curled them up inside her, she shuddered and bucked like a wild animal against his face. He held her fast to him, drinking in his reward, which prolonged her orgasm until all she could do was pant and look dazedly up at the ceiling.

Once she regained most of her senses that hadn’t been passionately licked away, she pushed her hair from her face and glanced down. He was smiling smugly, chin resting on her stomach, and his lips and chin glistening with her juices.

“Welcome back,” he drawled, thumbs tracing lazy patterns on her hips. “Ready for round two?”

Raquel reached down, grabbed the collar of his shirt and used it to yank him forward. His lips slammed into hers and he grunted softly when she pulled him down on top of her. Tasting herself on his lips sent pulses of heat through her, just like the feeling of him hard against her. As magical as the orgasm she just enjoyed was, there was something still missing, something she couldn't wait for any longer. Her hands fumbled for his shirt buttons and tie. “I think I was the one who gave orders?”

“The deal’s off,” she stated firmly. “Professor, I need you.”

“I see we’re up to one-syllable words now,” he teased and she fell back onto the pillows, laughing. 

“Shut up and strip.”

“Yes, Lisboa,” he chortled before doing as she said, clearly thrilled that they had the same thought on their mind. Sergio ripped the shirt off and the tie landed on the floor, her hands finding his belt buckle, opening it with little trouble. He rested his hands on her knees, letting her do as she liked. She used the belt to pull herself up to a sitting position, him still kneeling on the floor in front of her. Their breathing was heavy as they both stared down at her hands.

Undoing his button and sliding his zipper down, she pushed the pants off of his hips and let his erection meet the palm of her hand. He groaned from the bottom of his throat, long and low, and completely lustful. Raquel had heard him like this before, thousands of times actually, but it sent chills down her spine every single time. As did the sight of him naked and hard — hard for her.

His length was strong and thick under her fingers, the head dripping with precum. Falling back onto the sheets, she motioned for him to follow. “Professor, please,” she swallowed. That was all it took for him to throw her legs over his shoulders, and with no more questions or things needed to be said, he shoved himself all the way inside her in one go. Both gasped at the exquisite sensation, staying in this position until their bodies allowed them to move again. 

“Holy shit!” Raquel exclaimed and he laughed, finally pressing forwards until another moan escaped from her lips. She was going to be sore the next day.

He kissed her hungrily once he was close enough, his groin deep inside and his pelvis rubbing against her sensitive clit. “Happy?” he drawled against her mouth, and she nipped his bottom lip. Sergio took it as a yes.

He was stretching her, pushing her limits, and it felt delicious. “I've been thinking about this moment nonstop for the past few days,” she informed him and with that, he pulled out. It was a slow drag against her inner muscles that made them flutter, shake, and beg for more. Then he rolled his hips, and he was all the way in again, all the breath in her body leaving her in an obscene exclamation.

“You have a filthy mind, Lisboa,” he huffed as his tempo increased. “I might have to punish you.”

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he said that, surprised that these six simple words were such an aphrodisiac. It was plain euphoria - his movements, his touch, his voice. She knew that he was good in bed, but this? She was still half exhausted from his mouth, but his length was stroking and filling her towards another orgasm that she could feel forming in her stomach.

After a few minutes of sweet torture, he pushed her thighs even further apart. The burn of her leg muscles was delicious against the pleasure in her core, and she shuddered, whining out a breathy plea for more. “Is this what you want?” he purred, picking up the pace again, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“So good, so good, so good,” she groaned into his ear to urge him on. Her body was tightening under his hands, her silky walls closing in on his groin, and they both knew that she was close to her next orgasm.

Pinching her nipples again, Sergio buried his face into her neck and promptly gave her a second hickey to mirror the first. She wanted to scold him, but who even cared at this point? Frankly, she was too busy being fucked senseless into the pillows to worry about him leaving a mark. 

“You’re a terrible student, but a goddess in bed,” he growled against her throat, and she shuddered underneath him, feeling her body tighten. He noticed too. “You like it when I whisper nasty things into your ear, Lisboa?” he asked and through the haze, she managed to nod.

_Oh yes, she liked it._

“Well, _mi amor_ ,” he began when she squeezed and clenched in anticipation around him., “I’m going to teach you what a good fuck is. I’m going to make sure every bastard in a twenty-mile radius knows just who’s in between these lovely thighs." One hand slipped down to the said thigh, and that was all she needed.

“Sergio!” her scream was loud enough to rattle the windows, and he grinned. However, the smug look was quickly wiped from his face as she clenched down on him and came with a flood of hot arousal over his length. He rammed inside her several more times, focused on finding his own release and drawing out hers. 

Her hands roamed along his back, burying her nails in his skin, and he roared her name into the room just as loudly as she had screamed his. He came inside her, filling her until they were a panting, giggling mess.

 _What a class_ , Raquel thought to herself as he rested on top of her, dazedly his breath returned but he was still buried to the hilt inside of her. She didn't even dare to think that all of this could be over soon if only a tiny part of the plan went wrong. But she was there with him now, stroking his shoulders lazily, happier than ever before.

"I finally seduced the Professor, huh?" she concluded after a while, still breathless.

"He's always seduced by you, Raquel." 


	2. Plan Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel asks the Professor about "Plan Paris", but her curiosity soon turns into something more. 
> 
> Continuation of the "Plan Paris" scene from season 4 episode 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I hadn't planned on continuing this fanfic. HOWEVER, season 4 came out of nowhere with these hot Serquel scenes, and I simply had to write a little smut. And as I was rereading it, I decided to connect it with "The Art of Seduction" into one story since they pretty much have the same 'vibe'. Please let me know if you want me to continue writing this fanfiction and turn it into a steamy one-shot collection :) I'm also taking other requests though! 
> 
> And, of course, I have to thank MegShea for proofreading - you're an angel sent to earth!
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this story, and feel free to leave feedback, your kind comments and reviews are my fuel to write :) Also, I'm sending all of you a big hug, stay safe!

"What is Plan Paris?" Raquel asked, her hand lazily wandering up and down his arm, her head resting on his naked chest, which slightly rose and sunk beneath her with every breath he took. 

Contrary to Palawan, staying in an Italian monastery while planning a heist with eight other people who were sleeping in the same hallway as them meant almost a total lack of privacy. There were no more showers together in the morning, no more hugs from behind in the kitchen while preparing lunch, and no more cuddles on the couch during movie evenings. The only time they could enjoy just one another was in the late hours of the night, and they made sure to make the most of it. So when everyone retreated to their respective rooms, they shed their clothes, getting rid of even the slightest barrier between them, bare skin against skin; this often ended up in more than just _sleeping_ , but neither seemed to be bothered by that. 

However, that evening, before Sergio returned to their bedroom from his long talk with Palermo about some protocol, Raquel decided to skim through the notebooks he left on his desk out of pure curiosity and boredom. They were filled with various plans, documents, and pictures, but one particular page which was almost left blank caught her attention - _Plan Paris._

"A rescue plan in case one of us gets caught," Sergio replied after a while as he stared at the ceiling, almost whispering. 

She slightly propped herself to be able to look at him, and her caresses immediately stopped when a question came to her mind. "And why Paris?"

"Well, it's..." he paused as if at a loss of words, but actually, he was simply embarrassed to say the truth, and he searched for an alternative response, which wasn't an easy task with Raquel rubbing her hip against his leg. Sergio wasn't a religious man, though there were times when he looked at the painting of Jesus in their bedroom and wondered what he did to deserve such a woman, such a goddess, and how it was possible that she reciprocated his feelings. That, he would probably never know the answer to, but he also tried not to give it too much thought - it was his brother who regularly told him to enjoy his time on earth, to find himself a Tatiana. However, he didn't just find her - she came bursting into his life like a hurricane, sweeping him off his feet, making him fly for the first time, making him feel free. And letting this force of nature take control over him had to be the best decision he ever made. "It's the city of freedom," he finally concluded. 

"Mm," she mused playfully, surveying him with a challenging look, noticing that there was something else under the surface, and he knew that she wouldn't let it go until he got it off his chest.

And eventually, with a smile and a light blush creeping in on his cheeks, he gave in. 

"And of love," Serio admitted while rolling his eyes and dramatically throwing up a hand in the air as a sign of defeat. 

Raquel couldn't help but laugh, both amused and unexpectedly moved by his confession, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He really was more romantic than he seemed. 

"So, tell me about Plan _Paris,_ " she continued once she gathered herself, emphasizing the last word with a hint of humor. 

He chuckled, and she felt his body vibrate beneath her. "You really like listening to my plans in bed, don't you?"

"Not only in bed, _Professor,_ and not only your plans. Or did you forget the morning after I got drunk with the girls?" Raquel reminded him, momentarily feeling the familiar fire ignite in the pit of her stomach as the images of him deftly operating himself between her legs flashed before her eyes.

"What is it then that makes you so incredibly drawn to me?" Sergio inquired in a slightly teasing tone, but also genuinely curious about her answer.

She pulled away from him, almost sitting up, and frowned, not believing that he had to ask her that. "Take a wild guess."

He laughed. "Alright then, I'll tell you about the plan under one condition, _Lisboa._ "

Raquel bit the corner of her lip. "What is it?"

"You're not allowed to get distracted."

At first, she wanted to object, knowing that it would be nearly impossible for her to keep her composure as he explained another of his brilliant plans. However, an idea suddenly struck her mind, and a wide grin painted her face when she placed her hands on his chest on which she rested her chin so she could look into his sharp eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be very attentive."

"There might come a time when one of us will have to testify in the Supreme Court. We'll have to earn the judge's trust, giving them information, cooperating, and being reliable. And we'll tell them everything about the heist. We'll tell them the entire truth," Sergio began to explain, struggling to keep eye contact with her as she suddenly moved to cover him with her entire naked body, her breasts and hard nipples pressing against his skin, her face so close to his that if he moved even an inch, he could kiss her. Now he was afraid he would lose his thread and get distracted _himself._ What had this woman done to him?

"Starting where?" Raquel questioned, bringing him back to the present.

"With love. We'll tell them about Palawan, where we live, how often we've had to move, and how we move. And after an hour, an hour and a half, we'll start to tell them about the heist."

Sergio noticed how a sudden worry seeped into her eyes. "This means that we'll have to leave Palawan after all this is over, right?"

"Yes," he replied regretfully, instinctively stroking her back to comfort her. "But truth is the basis of any relationship, and that's how we'll earn it. We'll even tell them what company's industrial furnaces we'll use to melt the gold. We'll give them every single detail. We'll overwhelm them with so many technicalities that their poor little brains won't be able to process that much information."

"And we're doing it so..." she pondered, her focus suddenly shifting to his lips, "they get tired?"

"Exactly." 

"Can I make a suggestion?" she asked him with a raised brow, and when he slowly nodded, she closed the remaining distance between them, their noses rubbing against each other, and her hair falling on his face. And then, she also felt something stir between his legs, and she 'accidentally' rubbed her pelvis against it before she spoke again, "Let's get you tired first."

He cupped her face and laughed against her mouth, which she reciprocated, pleased that her seduction tactics worked once again.

"But what did I say about getting distracted?" Sergio interjected all of a sudden, the broad grin still spread across his face.

"I think you broke your own rule as well," she argued as she narrowed her eyes, humbly moving against the proof of his arousal bumping against her lower abdomen.

"We do it quite often, don't we?"

Raquel gave him an innocent look. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

That was all it took for Raquel to reach between his legs, taking his painfully hard groin in her hand, and skillfully stroking it in a steady rhythm, up and down, and his smirk disappeared in an instant. It was so tempting to kiss him at that moment, knowing that she had full control over him, but she ultimately decided against it when he desperately squeezed her thigh. 

So she guided him to her already wet entrance, letting his tip roam over her most sensitive area a few times before she sunk down onto him ever so slowly, his length deliciously stretching her silky walls, and a sharp cry escaped her lips from the overwhelming sensation as she took a moment to adjust. For just a second, she closed her eyes, tightly squeezing her eyelids shut, but she forced herself to open them again so she could see his face, his reaction to her movements. And he didn't disappoint.

Sergio stared back at her, his eyes dark with hunger and pure desire for more, cutting through her soul, only to stitch it together again. His lips were slightly parted, and the only thought which occupied her mind at that moment was to make those lips moan her name on repeat as he fell apart beneath her, and she was determined to do everything to hear just that.

So Raquel rose like a Phoenix from the ashes, straddling his lap, her hair mirroring her movement, and she began to rock her hips, to _dance_ on top of him, his groin penetrating her more each time she lowered herself on him again. 

It was so satisfying to feel him fill her like the last missing puzzle piece connecting to the rest of the picture, making her whole, making her complete. But the cherry on top was the sight before her - his flushed cheeks, messy hair, wild eyes. Seeing him in such a state and knowing how orderly he usually was always awoke something wicked, something dark in her.

"And what happens after we tell them the truth, _Professor_?" Raquel eventually continued her interrogation, increasing her tempo simultaneously.

"They will have to call in a recess at some point. And that's when we'll have the chance to..." he had to pause when she suddenly yanked her hips forward, letting the gasp he tried to hold back hit the air, and this time, it took him longer to gather himself before he went on, "escape."

She gave him a devilish smile. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

As much as she wanted to tease him a little more, Raquel couldn't bring herself to utter a single word anymore, and things became a blur from there. One of his hands roamed from her thigh to her waist, ultimately stopping to massage her breast while the other was tangling in her hair, and she couldn’t contain the moan that escaped her as he tweaked her nipple.

His touch was pure ecstasy - addicting, comforting, and so arousing at the same time. 

"Raquel," he breathed, his nails buried in her soft flesh, urging her to go faster, and she obliged. Her hips forcefully crashed against his body, and she lowered herself, her hands on his chest for leverage, just enough so she could whisper in his ear.

"Say my name again."

"Raquel," he barely repeated before his vocabulary dissolved into whimpers and moans, having to fight against the reflex to throw his head back from the pleasure he was receiving because he didn't want to miss a single moment she rode him into oblivion. 

"Let me," was the last thing Sergio managed to say, his voice dropping by an octave, and she did.

His hand found its way between them, caressing her thigh, and Raquel was left nearly trembling with the effort of controlling herself, shuddering as she took a breath. He met her gaze as he pressed his thumb firmly to her clit, which pulled a shout from her, her forehead falling to his as her hips started to find a new rhythm against his hand.

Sergio groaned as she clenched even more around his groin, and he drew small circles on her bundle of nerves, the sensation pushing her over the edge with a gush that soaked his fingers and had her collapsing on top of him, positively wrecked.

"Tired?" he quietly teased, and Raquel giggled, lifting herself to give him a kiss, moaning as he withdrew his fingers. Bringing them to his lips, he licked away her juices, and her eyes sparkled as she watched, her pupils blown wide with arousal. 

"That's not fair," Raquel argued, giving him a light punch in the shoulder, and he merely chuckled. 

"I don't remember any rules telling me I'm not allowed to do that."

"Sometimes you're a little too smart, _Professor,_ " she added, using his nickname on purpose. "Now, let me."

Sergio didn't even have time to try to form an answer before Raquel quickly changed her position and had him in her mouth, his hands falling to her hair, running his fingers through the golden strands and trying not to tug too hard when she took his entire length in one go. 

Her mouth felt like paradise - so wet, so warm, so soft - well, actually everything about her was like a personal gift from god. The way she applied additional pressure with her tongue which wrapped around him, her teeth scratching him ever so lightly when she moved up, and the intense eye contact she didn't break for even a split second. Sometimes he was worried that he would wake up one day and realize that all this was just a dream because it was simply too good to be true.

But it wasn't just a pleasure from him. Nothing could turn on Raquel more than tasting herself on him, and the knowledge that she had the entire power over him, making sure to exploit it as much as possible. They never had just sex - they were fucking, making love, fighting for dominance, pleasuring each other, all of that at the same time. 

She gradually continued to take him deeper with each blow, increasing the pace, having to use one hand to hold her hair back which kept on covering the delicious view, until he suddenly squeezed her shoulder.

"I want to come inside you."

He didn't have to ask her twice. Raquel immediately looked up at him with a grin, her lips swollen, glistening with precum, and still parted as she pulled back, and in an instant, Sergio sat up and tugged her to straddle his lap. This time she didn't make him wait, and he immediately entered her and pushed in, setting a fast tempo from the beginning as they began to move in tandem. 

She spasmed around him quicker than before, her arms wrapping around his frame not to fall back, groaning when he changed the angle so he could not only hit her deeper but stimulate her sensitive spot as well.

If her mouth was paradise, then this had to be heaven. 

Although it was his goal to chase after his own release, all he could suddenly focus on was getting her off again - she cried out, the grip on him tightening as he hit the spot inside of her that always made her come undone. He squeezed her hips, sure to leave bruises on her soft skin, but it worked magic on her.

“Let go,” Sergio muttered almost breathlessly, and she forced her eyes open, meeting his gaze just as she tipped over the edge, his name leaving her lips in a cry that sent a shiver down his spine. She collapsed against him, panting, and planted kisses along his collarbone. 

Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and bringing her mouth to his, she kissed him as he picked up the pace again, moving her hips in time with his as his rhythm started to fall apart. Heat welled inside him as Raquel murmured encouragement amongst kisses, and when he broke, spilling inside her, her hands cupped his cheeks gently.

Both fell back onto the bed as they tried to catch their breath, Raquel still curled up in his lap, though slightly more sprawled, her head on his shoulder and fingers playing with his chest hair.

"Raquel?" he suddenly broke the silence, and she slightly turned on top of him to look him straight in the eyes.

"How about after all of this is over, we take an extra vacation day and stop by Paris?"

"Would it be possible?" she inquired, feeling a wide smile spread across her face at the mere thought of being in the most romantic city in the world with him.

"For you, I can arrange everything, _mi amor."_


	3. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone gets drunk and too involved in their activities, Raquel decides to surprise the Professor with a fun activity just for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This chapter is inspired by a picture shared by no other than the queen herself, Itziar Ituño, on her Instagram. Here's the link for reference:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-tvscXAdd3/?igshid=41idjb8209ko
> 
> And, of course, I have to thank MegShea for proofreading - you're the best! <3
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this story, and feel free to leave kudos and feedback, your kind comments and reviews are my fuel to write :) Also, I'm sending all of you a big hug, stay safe!

Another Saturday meant another evening spent by the large table on the terrace with lively discussions, laughter, and lots of alcohol. The team insisted on having such gatherings to let off some steam after the rather stressful and information-packed classes, and with some pleas and irresistible puppy-eyes, Sergio eventually agreed on having such dinners on weekends for 'team bonding' purposes only. However, he soon realized that it was quite the opposite. 

Palermo elaborated on his 'boom boom ciao' philosophy which drew outrageous arguments resulting in Tokyo and Nairobi throwing grapes at him, Denver sang - or much rather _tried_ to sing 'Suavemente' to Estocolmo's embarrassment, and the rest of the men were involved in a heated debate about whether beer or wine was more superior. And amidst the utter chaos, Sergio sat at the end of the table with a book on the verge of losing his mind, not even noticing that one of the members was missing. He merely reread the same paragraph for ten minutes, unable to absorb its content, and performed a few breathing exercises to calm himself down, but without success.

There was no point in trying to stop them - everyone was too intoxicated and too involved in their activities that even if he tried to interfere, it would either change nothing or he would be once again the 'party killer' - he hated that nickname - while they continued their immature shenanigans. So he just sat there without making noise and minded his own business, at least until a pair of hands covered his view.

Sergio was surprised, a little scared even, and instinctively reached to grab the person's wrists to yank them away. However, once his fingers made contact with the hands, he immediately recognized who they belonged to and loosened his grip.

"It's me," Raquel whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine when he inhaled her familiar scent and felt her warm breath against his neck.

"Raquel, what are you doing?" he quietly asked, laughing ever so slightly from the absurdity of the situation.

Suddenly, for only a split second, she lowered her hands from before his eyes to take off his glasses and replace them with a fabric that she tied on the back of his head. She didn't even give him the chance to turn around and look at her before he once again saw nothing but black. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he answered without hesitation, and she instantly felt a smile spreading across her face. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm very confused about what's happening."

Raquel chuckled teasingly and grabbed him by his shoulders, urging him to stand up. "You will find out soon."

Sergio obeyed, still a little tentative, and followed her as she guided him out of the terrace, the voices behind them soon muffled. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here."

His shy grin revealed that although he remained unsure, he seemed to like the idea. "And what about the others?"

"They're so drunk that they won't notice our absence," Raquel answered, rolling her eyes at the mere thought of anyone interrupting them - she was ready to kick the ass of whoever dared to ruin her plans all the way back to their paradise island or wherever they came from.

Then, trying to stay unnoticed, Sergio slowly brought his finger to the edge of the fabric, wanting to shove it down enough so he could see where they were heading to. However, she immediately noticed his attempt to ruin her surprise and quickly intervened by snatching his hand away. "No peeking!"

"Raquel, you're worrying me," he stated in a slightly concerned tone, but she could sense a hint of amusement with his intonation.

"I promise that you have nothing to worry about. It's just a harmless surprise."

And as if jinxing them by saying that, Sergio would have tripped over a carpet if it wasn't for Raquel's firm grip on his arm, and he cursed under his breath while she barely held back a giggle.

"You know that I don't really like surprises," he reminded her, his tone more earnest this time, still a little shaken by the tiny incident.

"I'm quite sure you'll like this one," she assured him, making sure to avoid any more carpets until they reached their destination. And when they did, she quietly opened the door, letting him enter first, and he seemed to momentarily recognize where they were.

"Are we in our bedroom?"

Raquel let out a fond sigh, amazed by his detective skills, but not surprised. "I don't know," she casually added, unwilling to give him the answer he desired.

Locking the door securely behind them, she let him wait in the middle of the room until he felt their fingers intertwine, and she led him to what must have been his chair and helped him sit down.

"Raquel..." he began, not knowing what to say, but feeling the need to. His heart hammered against his chest so loudly from the anticipation that he was afraid it would jump out. Then, her hand left his, immediately making him miss her warmth and softness. They have been together for what, three years? And yet he still yearned for more each time she even slightly touched him. She was the drug and he was the addict, and he certainly didn't ever plan to go into rehab.

"Open your eyes," Sergio suddenly heard her order from across the room, and he somewhat nervously reached for the knot, untying it with little trouble. Finally, letting the fabric uncover his view, his eyes were fixated on it at first, and he instantly recognized the striped pattern.

"Did you use my tie-" he started to form a question as he put on his glasses again and surveyed the material with a frown, but when he finally looked up to meet her gaze, every coherent thought evaporated from his mind. "Holy shit."

Raquel was sitting on the edge of their bed, wearing a black leather jacket paired with cargo pants in the same color, her legs seductively spread wide, her eyes dark and inviting, and was that red lipstick? He didn't quite understand the context nor the occasion, but the sight before him was unexpectedly tempting, so he didn't dare to question it. He merely felt his mouth fall open, and he couldn't bring himself to close it or utter a single word. It was physically impossible at that moment.

And as if reading his almost blank mind, she hurried with an explanation.

"Plan Paris. In case I'd have to escape, I'd have to change my clothes before I'd enter the bank. And when I found these, I thought they would fit quite well for this occasion."

Sergio raised his brows and shook his head in awe, the corners of his mouth curled up. "So, I guess I don't have to ask what you're wearing?"

"You haven't seen everything yet," she added in a seductive tone, her fingers playing with the zipper of her jacket.

"Raquel-"

"Lisboa," she immediately corrected him, and he grasped what all this was about. "Imagine you're with me on that military helicopter, and we haven't seen each other for a couple of days. What would you do to me?"

"Do I have to say it?" Sergio gulped, fixing his glasses as he took a moment to adjust to the tone she set. He barely even let out his next words. "Or can I show you?"

Raquel chuckled with amusement, looking around the room as if she had to take some time to make a decision, although she perfectly knew what she wanted. "Both."

It was all he needed to stand up and take a few steps in her direction until he was hovering over her, settling between her legs. His hand covered hers on the zipper, bringing it down ever so slowly that she almost took over control and tore it down herself. However, she bit her lip and held back, waiting for his next move.

"First, I would open that jacket," he described his action as she demanded, revealing a black tank top underneath - another layer, another obstacle hindering him from reaching his goal.

And, for more than a moment, he got lost in her eyes which burned a hole right through him, and in her cleavage which must have been sculpted by angels. Dear Lord, it was just the beginning, and he was already losing his composure. 

"And then?" Raquel's question brought him back to earth, and he dropped his gaze for just a second to regain his control, but he stared back into her eyes right after, knowing that every emotion within him was painted on his face, exposed for her to admire.

"And then, I would do this," he stated, his voice dropping by an octave, and suddenly, his hands landed on her buttocks, a quiet moan escaping from her as he lifted her into the air. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips, her ankles locking so she wouldn't fall, although he held on to her tightly. She marveled at his strength as he carried her to his desk, gently letting her rest against the solid wood with the back of her thighs, but he didn't loosen his grip, and she didn't either.

"Very good," she mumbled, urging him to continue, and with a single move, Sergio lifted her on top of the surface. She grabbed onto his shirt and tie, and for a second, she panicked that the desk would give in to the weight, but it just shook a little with the force of the movement. Raquel swallowed and met his gaze, seeing that he didn't mind her small intervention.

"And then I would-" he began as his fingers reached to fumble with the buttons of his blue dress shirt, but Raquel quickly interrupted him by grabbing his wrists and forcing him to stop. She had to endure an entire day staring at those incredibly tempting rolled up sleeves and accentuated muscles underneath the fabric, but when she finally had the opportunity to see more than just that, she realized that the mystery was the key to her arousal.

"Not yet."

He was somewhat dumbfounded, but then he lifted his hand and softly caressed her face with his thumb instead, dragging it down her cheek and nudging her hair out of the way. "As the lady wishes."

She watched as he swallowed, then parted his lips, and a sudden need to kiss him overtook her. However, he instantly read her mind, and he angled his head so he could press their mouths together as well, meeting her halfway.

Sergio didn’t bother with a gentle first kiss - he set out to devour Raquel. His tongue invaded her mouth, and she moaned, almost making her beg for more. And she wanted to do so when he pulled away to catch a breath, her red lipstick smudged all over his mouth, but he quickly dove back in, accompanying the next kiss with his hands on her body. One was pressed into her back, bringing her closer to him, and the other came to rest against the skin revealed by her tank top, then carefully slid down until he almost touched her breast.

"What are you doing now?" she barely uttered the words, her mind already spinning when he slid the jacket down her shoulders and then gripped the hem of her top, pulling it over her head with a little help on her side.

"Getting rid of those."

Raquel gave him a low chuckle. "A little impatient, _Professor?_ "

His Adam's apple bopped. She was more than glad to know that the nickname still worked magic on him. "You told me to pretend that we haven't seen each other for a couple of days."

"Fair point, but I also doubt that there will be a desk on the helicopter," she acknowledged, and he swiftly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, do you want to change the place?"

Raquel’s mouth hung open with disbelief and the desire to giggle. “Hey, I never said that, don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Just my tongue, then?” Sergio teased, casually returning to his place between her legs, their faces close enough that she couldn’t properly see him anymore, and Raquel felt herself grin. “Maybe a little more than just your tongue.” 

With that knowledge, he pressed his lips against hers again, preventing any kind of response from her. She welcomed it, reveled in it, and his hands, which seemed to get hotter by the minute, roamed over her.

“Will you get rid of your clothes at some point, too?” she inquired once they parted as his fingers undid the hooks of her bra with such nimbleness, finally deciding that she wanted more, that she wanted to see all of him. 

“When I tried to, you pushed my hand away,” he answered back, pulling the straps down her arms until she was free. He set the black lace bra aside, not looking down at her bare breasts yet, merely keeping his eyes on hers. “Do you want it now?”

And when she nodded, he took a step back, and she encouraged him with a gesture to unbutton his shirt, his gaze falling to her chest as he did so. She saw his nostrils twitch, his mouth drawn into a thin line, and figuring she might as well get ahead of the game, Raquel started to undo her pants.

“Slow down, Lisboa. You wanted me to be patient too, remember?” 

She froze at the way the name rolled off of his tongue. It was still so exciting to hear him call her that.

“Are you in a rush?” He shrugged his shirt off to reveal his toned chest and arms, stepping back in between her spread legs and placing his glasses on the desk right next to Raquel, which forced him even closer to her.

“No, I’m not. I have all the time in the world.”

Sergio nodded with a smug smile and eventually went on with his narration. “Then, I would want you to touch me."

It took a moment for Raquel to take him up on the offer, but when she raised her hands to trace the contours of his visible abs, she was so caught up in inspecting them that she didn’t notice his hands move until they were cupping her breasts, and she eventually looked him in the face again. “I would do this next,” he continued with an innocent grin, kissing the corner of her mouth, and when he felt it turn up, he brought his head even farther to the side.

“Your body is a work of art,” he whispered and nuzzled on her earlobe before he ventured even lower, his face between her breasts - right where her heart loudly pounded against her ribcage. Turning his head to one side, he lifted one breast and kissed his way to the tip. He licked her nipple but didn’t stay there for too long, repeating the sequence in reverse until he reached her other.

“I wouldn't complain if you did that to me in the future,” Raquel murmured, wincing on the inside when he suddenly twitched one of her hard nippled between his deft fingers.

Sergio straightened up, and with a hand on her collarbone, he pushed her back until she was lying on the desk. “I thought so."

His hands came to the opening of her pants and undid the zipper the rest of the way. It didn’t take long for him to work them down her legs - they weren’t particularly tight - leaving her in a pair of black underwear that wasn't any special, but she knew that he found them sexy nevertheless. And he pulled those down too, leaving Raquel completely bare.

But the first sudden touch of his fingers against her clit made her shiver and clap her thighs together. “Don't,” he scolded, using his knee to push them apart again. “Keep them open for me.”

“I’ll try,” she conceded.

“No trying, just doing.” Soon, he sank onto his knees and pulled her to the edge of the desk so that his mouth was hovering right over her cunt, and she gasped, lifting her head to look down at him.

“Lie back and enjoy it,” he advised, teasing her slit with his fingertips. She could already feel how unbelievably wet she was, how easy it was for him to trail his fingers up and down. But when he lowered his head, Raquel instantly sat upright. 

“Is this really what you would want to do to me?” she questioned, genuinely wondering.

Sergio tilted his head back again and studied her before answering, his hands moving to a safer spot on her thighs. “That's all I'd be dreaming about the entire time we'd be apart. Unless you don't want this, Lisboa.”

She gulped, aching to tell him how much she wanted him to eat her out until she couldn't walk for the next few days, but the mere thought left her speechless, and she couldn't bring herself to speak. “I-“

His fingers on her thighs were sending little sparks down her nerve endings, not helping the tightness in her throat. “If you want me to stop, just say the word.”

He didn’t lower his face back down until Raquel nodded, hoping he would understand, and when he did, he launched to leave lavishing kisses on the inside of her thighs. The roughness of his beard was a stark contrast to the softness of his lips and tongue. And by the time he actually attached his mouth to her throbbing center, she was already shaking, but he moved slowly and deliberately nonetheless.

And he made noises. God, did he make noises. It wasn’t just the sound of his tongue licking and sucking her - he moaned like he was the one getting pleasure out of this, and every time he lifted his head to shift the angle of his neck, he shot her a filthy glance which only added oil to the fire between her legs.

When her hand instinctively reached to grab a fist full of his hair to keep him in place, Sergio followed that with the insertion of two fingers, chuckling as he plunged them deep inside of her until she was moaning at the top of her lungs and riding his hand.

It didn't take long until she felt the familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach, which made her back arch and her legs tremble, and when his hands grabbed onto her hips so firmly that she felt him leave marks on her skin, she gave in.

He coaxed her through the orgasm, sucking the folds around his fingers and nuzzling her clit to prolonge the pleasure, licking away the well-deserved essence she released. Raquel was boneless by the end of it, whimpering when he withdrew his hand.

“I want you.” The words that had been stuck in her throat for so long finally came out, and when he stood up, studying her face, he lifted the fingers that had just been working her and took them into his mouth, his beard also glistening with her juices.

“Your wish is my command,” he added once he pulled them out, one by one, his grin disappearing in an instant.

Sergio unbuckled his jeans and shoved them down in one quick move, taking his underwear with them. His length bounced when it was freed, and Raquel's mouth fell open as she sucked in a breath, looking up at him only to find an amused look on his face.

“Do you want to do it on the bed or...?” Sergio genuinely inquired, stepping a little closer to her so he could quickly carry her there if she expressed the desire to, but it wasn't the case.

“I want you to fuck me against your desk,” Raquel demanded with no hint of doubt.

“Alright.” He gave her a light kiss, letting her taste herself on him, and he gently bit her lower lip as he used one hand to press and stroke her clit again in intricate patterns. She couldn't contain the moans hitting the air, her head falling back despite her attempts to keep her eyes on him.

"But if you don't like this place then we can-"

Sergio shushed her by squeezing her thigh and stopped teasing her throbbing center. Instead, his fingers came down to hold her open as he pressed the blunt head of his groin against her entrance. “I like it here,” he revealed.

Once his tip was all the way in, he started thrusting into her gently at first, gradually deepening as it got easier, stretching her in a way that made her walls desperately clung onto him. She bit her lip from the euphoric sensation, and unsure where to put her hands, Raquel wrapped them around the edge of the desk, only for them to be squeezed by her thighs as he forced them wider. She winced, and he noticed it right away. “What is it?”

“My hands,” she muttered as she released them. “Bad spot.”

“Put them on me,” Sergio suggested as he bent down towards her, but she couldn't bring herself to move on her own, so he took them himself. Placing each on his waist, she curled them into the smooth skin shifting beneath her, and when he felt her relax, he started pounding into her again.

“ _Joder,_ ” Raquel gasped as he kept going, gradually increasing the pace. She felt so full, so complete, and she suddenly wondered how she managed to survive a year without this after having tasted it for the first time. But she forced herself to push these memories in the back of her mind when finally, his length was pressed all the way inside her.

Placing his hands on the desk on each side of her for leverage, Sergio panted heavily, his lips running along her collarbone, to which she responded with low groans. He hummed with pleasure as he listened to the sounds she made and continued rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, his breath wafting over her skin. 

“I love hearing your moans,” he murmured as he withdrew slightly, then pushed back in with force. Raquel buried her nails in his back from the abrupt movement, and when she realized what she had done, she expected him to hiss with pain, but his expression didn't change, he even seemed to enjoy it.

“I’m going to remember how good you feel wrapped around me like this,” he suddenly went on, although Raquel had already forgotten what they were talking about before, gasping as his pace picked up, leaving her unable to answer.

“Tell me more,” she eventually demanded, lifting her hips a little to meet his next thrust, and Sergio chuckled.

“You want to hear me tell you that I’m not going to be able to sit at this desk without thinking about the way your breasts bounce every single time I pound into you?”

As he said that, one of his hands came up to squeeze her breast and kneaded it in time with his thrusts. After that, his dirty talk tapered off as he focused all his energy on fucking Raquel into another dimension, and she couldn't bring herself to complain about it either.

She had sex with countless men in the past, some better, some worse. But this was different. It was more intimate, fulfilling, satisfying, and comforting than anything she had experienced before. Her head fell back as she moaned, listening to the sounds that their bodies were making, the slapping of skin that accompanied the pressure of his hips slamming against her. And inside, she could feel every bit of him. Now, _this_ was real sex.

Her second orgasm seemed to come out of the blue, her body overwhelmed by the waves of it. She clutched onto him with her fingers on his back as she cried sharply and arched her back. Sergio groaned and dropped his head to rest against her chest as she squirmed.

“That's it, let go,” he encouraged her. “Come on me.”

Raquel was still trembling from the aftershock when he pulled out in order to launch into her again and seek his own release, but then an experimental idea struck her out of nowhere. She slid forward off the desk until she could kneel in front of him, not knowing if this was what he wanted, but it was so fulfilling to watch his face as she took over and began to work his length with her hands. He stared at her rosy cheeks, her messy hair, and her perky breasts as she continued to stroke him, her grip tightening ever so slightly each time her hand moved to his tip.

His eyes didn’t close and his head didn’t fall back when his orgasm came. They stayed fixed on her, drifting between her face and the skin he was painting with white. “Fuck,” he cursed, his jaw tightening as the last drops landed.

“Fuck,” he repeated, his hand launching to grab onto the desk as he slumped.

Raquel gave him the smuggest smile he had ever seen as she lifted a hand to his hip and rubbed his skin with her thumb, tilting her head back to meet his gaze. He certainly didn't expect that.

She kept on caressing his hip until he straightened up and settled one of his hands on top of hers. 

“You'll keep on doing that and round two is going to become a necessity,” he teased her with a smirk before stepping away, searching for his pants.

Raquel was wobbly as she stood up after a while as well, so she leaned against the edge of the desk and took some deep breaths first. She hadn't even realized that he left the room until she could hear the sound of a tap turning on and the floorboard creaking as Sergio returned from the bathroom.

"I figured you'd like to..." he paused as he searched for the right words, "clean yourself up."

She giggled slightly at his awkwardness, although she couldn't blame him - it was the first time they had done such a thing. But she thanked him for his thoughtfulness and started to gather her clothes until he broke the silence again.

"I don't think that we'll actually get to do that."

"I know that you won't be in the helicopter with me-"

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted her, a sudden worry seeping into his dark eyes. "If we're really going to be apart for a while, I won't be able to do anything but hold you in my arms and never let go of you again."

Raquel's heart ached at his confession, and she stopped searching for her tank top. " _Cariño_ , this is not going to happen, alright?"

He lowered his gaze. "You can't know that."

She then walked over to him, cupping his cheeks and urging him to look at her. "But I know that we'll see each other again, I'm a hundred percent sure of that, and it'll be the most wonderful reunion of our lives."

The worry in his eyes was momentarily replaced with hope. "Do you promise me that?"

"I promise that I'll move worlds just to be with you again," Raquel smiled at him, and she swore that she saw a small tear trying to escape from underneath his eyelids.

"I love you," Sergio admitted, his fingers intertwining with hers, and even she felt herself tear up a little.

"I love you, too."

  
  



	4. Shower Me With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raquel wakes up earlier than usual one morning, she uses the opportunity to watch Sergio exercise. However, he isn't the only one who gets tired in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I got a request on Twitter to write about Raquel watching Sergio work out, and I finally got around to write it! Obviously, I couldn't hold back, and I added the 'tension relief" as well :)
> 
> As always, I have to thank my dear friend, MegShea, for her amazing proofreading service - I know I've said it enough, but you're an angel sent to earth! <3
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this story and feel free to leave kudos and feedback, your kind comments and reviews are my fuel to write :) Also, I'm sending all of you a big hug, stay safe!

Mens sana in corpore sano - A healthy mind in a healthy body.

That had been Sergio's answer after experiencing one sleepless night in Palawan when Raquel asked him how such a seemingly busy mastermind stayed in such great shape. It wasn't a secret that his body was well taken care of, the contours of his muscles were prominent, this was proven on multiple occasions, carrying her to their bedroom was no challenge for them. She was both amazed and turned on by the work his muscles could perform. But whenever he announced that he would exercise to clear his mind, she always gave him the privacy he needed. It was cathartic for him, an experience that allowed him to connect to his body, and she understood that he shouldn’t be distracted, so she never dared to intrude during this apparent sacred process. In conclusion, Raquel had never witnessed him workout. 

That didn't change the fact she knew his training schedule by heart, and it barely changed since their arrival in Italy. On Monday evenings, he took the route through the forest next to the monastery for a run before dinner, just as the sun began to set. On Thursday mornings, he went to the cellar where a rather old and ragged boxing sack was suspended to release some tension. And on Saturdays, he exchanged the usual weightlifting for some power yoga whenever he found a spare hour to calm his mind after an entire week of having to deal with eight adults who weren't always behaving as such. 

So when Raquel woke up earlier than usual to an empty bed on a Thursday, she was suddenly tempted to take a glimpse at what she had been missing all this time.

Quickly dressing in matching underwear, the first cotton shorts she found, and the shirt Sergio wore the day before, she quietly headed towards the cellar, careful not to wake anybody. It was barely six in the morning, but most didn't leave their bedroom until eight, their breakfast starting half an hour later. 

Raquel soon noticed that she should have grabbed a jacket or cardigan because she was freezing in the cold and dark hallway. Ándres found the money and time to build a bodega and get a portrait painted by a professional artist, but he didn't seem to have wanted to invest in a proper heating system. So she tightly wrapped her arms around her body as she carefully descended the stairs, hearing metal clattering and a familiar heavy panting. 

Finally, she stopped at the last step, cautiously peeking into the room, and _god_ , waking up early had never been so worth it.

Raquel was greeted with the sight of Sergio forcefully punching the boxing bag and dust swirling, surrounding him in response, a loud groan escaping from him which echoed off the brick walls. He wore nothing but a light gray tank top and linen pants, which gave her the privilege of being able to see the movement of each of his muscles, their every flexion and extension. She had already seen them work, _really_ work, during their 'workout sessions' in bed. But noticing how focused he was in his own world, observing him like an untamed animal in its natural habitat, was a different experience altogether, though the effect on her remained the same. 

The next loud and vigorous punch almost made her jump, although she remembered something as he lunged for it, suddenly, her thoughts drifted to images of him pinning her against a wall, pleasuring her with equal force and drive. She literally had to squeeze her legs together to prevent her panties from dampening even more, although it was already too late to fight against it. 

But then, her focus shifted elsewhere: his bare hands. He had no gloves, no cloth, nothing to protect his delicate skin. For a split second, she wanted to blow her cover and run to him, to take his hands into hers, kissing every inch of them until the pain he must have felt eased. However, she held back, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, which she only darted open again when another of his deep groans sounded in her ears. Although she had expected it, she was still surprised about how quickly the familiar fire ignited within her core again. She really couldn't help the delicious thoughts coursing through her mind with each sound he emitted. 

And they hadn't even stopped after he seemed to have finished his workout - he ran his fingers through his sweaty and wavier than usual hair, took a generous sip of water from the bottle in the corner of the room and headed towards a door opposite the stairs which lead to a shortcut to a bathroom which was _unfortunately_ shared by all. They had an unspoken agreement not to join each other there to avoid any awkward encounters with the rest of the inhabitants. However, right before he disappeared, he lifted his tank top over his head and revealed his glistening and taut back to her hungry eyes, and at this point, there was no turning back.

Trying to remain unseen, Raquel quietly followed him across the main hallway and terrace to the bathroom and put her foot between the door as it closed preventing it from locking, luckily he didn't notice. She waited a few seconds before entering the room as well. At first, he didn't notice her presence, he merely discarded his glasses, pants, and boxers. That was until she carelessly shut the door behind her, drawing his attention to her at last.

Sergio instinctively turned around and placed his hands over his private parts, only uncovering them when he saw it was her. "Raquel? What are you doing here?"

"Taking a shower," she answered casually, slowly closing the distance between them but leaving enough space for him to adjust to her unannounced arrival. 

"Well, I kind of just-" he began to explain and pointed at the shower to indicate that he was just about to get one, but Raquel hurried to chime in. 

"We'll save time and warm water by showering together. Unless you mind?"

Sergio chuckled and gave her a skeptical look, knowing well that her intentions were different, but she could see that his muscles momentarily relaxed. "I doubt that we'll be saving time or warm water."

Raquel shook her head as if he just accused her of a severe crime, but her playful eyes gave her away. "You and your dirty mind, I just want to freshen up a little."

"What if someone catches us?"

She shrugged. "Everyone's still asleep."

Sergio remained unsure nonetheless and still didn't dare to move, but all it took to convince him was for Raquel to unbutton her- _his_ shirt ever so slowly to tease him and finally toss it away to reveal his favorite bra underneath.

His eyes widened. "Alright."

She giggled at that and let her shorts fall onto the floor as well, leaving her solely in her matching black underwear, and an unexpectedly deep sense of contentment washed over him at the view. He grinned back at her, letting the affection he felt for her roll over him and settle in his core, and he pulled her into the shower behind them, sliding the curtain shut, letting the water chute over them and wrapping her into his embrace before she could finish undressing. 

She leaned into him as they let the water wash over them, not minding that, well, _their_ favorite bra was getting wet, and she exhaled deeply into his neck.

“I saw you exercising,” she suddenly confessed, her eyes sparkling and glued on his lean chest which still had a few drops of sweat upon it.

“You did?” He frowned as he reached for the shampoo and squeezed a good-sized dollop into his hand, instantly falling into their usual routine. “I didn’t notice you.” 

She nuzzled his shoulder before she spoke again. “I know. I was quite enjoying myself.”

Sergio smiled as he imagined her watching him work out, surprisingly not at all bothered that she intruded during his private moment when he heard the familiar flirty tone she only used when trying to seduce him. However, that didn't change the fact that they were in a locked yet _shared_ bathroom, and he forced himself to stop letting his thoughts wander in that direction. So he gently leaned her head back under the spray instead, then started to massage the shampoo into her hair.

“And what did you enjoy about it?" he inquired nonchalantly.

She snorted, then followed that up with another breathy sigh. “I love watching you move, your muscles work, the small beads of sweat on your forehead, and your bedroom face,” she whispered and moaned as his fingers worked through her hair, and he could feel the sound all the way in his toes.

“My bedroom face?” he asked back huskily, somewhat taken back, tipping her head back to rinse the studs.

And then she smirked. "You have the same face when you exercise as you have in bed."

"Oh, god," was all he managed to utter with a shy grin which crept upon his face, unsure whether to feel embarrassed or turned on by the fact that she knew him so well. But then he didn't try to contain the smile anymore, deciding to continue their little revelations. "And do you know what I love?"

She cracked an eyelid open, meeting his gaze. "What?"

"You."

Her eyes were fully open now, and he stared back at her, so full of love that she was bathed in their warmth. "Sergio," his name rolled off her tongue with such ease that it sounded as natural as a breath, and it was then that his last defense came crashing down.

"Raquel."

He lowered himself enough to capture her lips with his, pulling her into a tender yet passionate kiss, throwing anything that was left of his self-control out of the window. She quickly responded by opening up to him, their tongues curiously exploring their mouths, although they knew each other's bodies so well that they could draw a map from memory. She then adventurously smoothed her hand down his toned chest, and he gently grabbed her wrist, halting her movement as her palm still danced over his abdomen. “We were just supposed to freshen up a little,” he reminded her, but it didn't sound as if he was protesting.

Raquel raised an eyebrow at that, and then she grasped the already swollen and prominent proof of his arousal without hesitation with her other hand. She squeezed his groin, which pumped him to attention, then leaned in and whispered, “Do you want me to stop?"

When Sergio shook his head ever so slightly, she dropped down to her knees, her wet hair all over her face, and took him in her mouth in one smooth motion, cupping his balls in one hand and tugging gently. His arm shot out against the tile wall at the sensation, and a warm, tingling feeling washed through him, settling somewhere below his stomach.

His world collapsed to the feel of her lips around him, the tightness of her hand around the base of his member, and when he looked down to see her at work, he found her staring right back up at him, watching him like he was watching her.

“J _oder_ , Raquel,” he cursed, barely able to utter his next words. “Come here.”

Once he returned to reality, she was standing back up and smirking, letting him pull her closer and nuzzle her neck as she reached for his hands. She then raised them to her lips, pressing gentle kisses on his red and swollen knuckles. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore."

Gulping at her tender words and finding himself unable to reply to them, he backed her up against the wall in one swift movement and desperately thrust his pelvis against her, grinding his hardness into her, hoping it told her more about his feelings than a thousand words could. He then bent down to place a kiss on her forehead, a harried whisper erupting from his lips. “You will exhaust me.”

She moaned at that, a choked noise in the back of her throat as she imagined doing just that, and then she arched against him, trying to get closer even as he kissed her. She could taste the traces of coffee on his tongue which he always had before exercising, the last remnants still clinging to his lips, mixed all together with the flavor that belonged to him alone. She wanted to taste him everywhere, bringing her tongue over every inch of his muscular body, breathe him in and consume him until there was nothing left of either of them.

She muttered something incoherent and rough into the air as he worked his tongue over her jawline, back toward her ear, and he sucked the lobe gently into his mouth, scraping his teeth across the soft flesh as he released it. She stifled a surprised yelp when he ran his palm down her side, caressing the side of her ass lightly before pulling her leg up around his waist to draw her center closer to his, her heels implanted against the back of his thighs.

“Yes,” she breathed, and her arm shot out to brace herself more firmly against the shower wall, shifting the angle of her hips. She thrust against him, and he curled one arm underneath her for support, easily falling into a rhythm. She met him stroke for stroke, grinding herself against his hard length, and he felt her damp heat which certainly wasn't just the warm water cascading down their naked bodies.

He used his free hand to paw expertly at her breasts, and she almost felt like a teenager, except she let out a particularly lurid string of curses at the action and shoved harder against him, encouraging him with groans of pure pleasure and desire.

“I had been thinking about you as I exercised,” he then murmured, rubbing himself more rapidly against her, increasing the pressure between them. “When I woke up to your bare chest pressed against mine, I haven’t been able to think about anything except peeling off your clothes later tonight and putting my mouth on every inch of your body. You're a curse and a blessing, Raquel.” 

"You don't always have to think with your brain, Professor,” she acknowledged, but she knew that he wasn’t complaining. Sergio always knew precisely what he was doing in every situation, sex being the only exception, a moment when both could let their wild nature take over. She found herself pausing her thoughts and instinctively dropped her leg from his waist and reached up behind herself, shifting forward awkwardly, and it took his hormone-addled brain a long moment to figure out that she was trying to unclasp her bra.

“Let me,” he offered, spinning her around in his arms and carefully removing the fabric, drawing the tip of his finger down the line of her spine as he stripped her. He had just reached to grab her panties to tug them down as well when she turned back around to prolong their morning shower, and she threw the bra uncaringly on the floor, pure lust in her eyes. He then closed the gap between them, unable to stay away, pushing her harder against the wall and running his fingers up her arms, delighting in her shivers.

“I want you,” she whispered as she met his eyes, and though her sentiments were obvious from the beginning, he grew impossibly harder from hearing her say it aloud. He kissed her, lips meeting lips, tongue battling with hers for some non-existent control, and he pressed himself against her fully exposed breasts, desperate to feel every fiber of her miraculous body.

He then slid his hands up her shoulders, brushing along the planes of her neck, the hollow of her throat as he worked downward, firmly palming both breasts before delicately tucking his fingers over one hardened nipple, and he was soon drawn in like a moth to a flame, lapping at her stiffened peaks and sucking one pebbled nipple in his mouth.

“Fuck, yes,” she hissed, drawing out the syllables and pressing her palm against the wall behind her. Her other hand snaked around his head, and she threaded her fingers through his damp waves to hold him close. He then bit down lightly, eliciting a throaty giggle from Raquel, and with one eye cracked open, he watched the flush across her chest deepen.

“Do you like that?” he asked, releasing her nipple with a pop.

She was biting her lip and mindlessly nodding when he looked up at her, her head rolling against the tiles, and she wondered for what must have been the millionth time how a man like him even existed. He drew his hand from her hip over to her center, dragging two fingers down into her panties and along her slit to dip them inside her slick heat, gratified at the further proof that she was just as turned on as he was.

“You’re so wet for me,” he groaned, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. He pumped his hand in and out of her experimentally, and feeling a surge of pride that she had driven him this far to distraction, she was suddenly determined to get what she actually came for. Her hands fluttered down to his waist, and she made an impatient noise as her hands wrapped around his length again.

“Now,” she commanded, heated and yearning, and he wouldn't have needed to be a genius to figure out that she wanted him inside of her as badly as he needed to be there. Removing his hand from where they explored her before, he grabbed her firmly, both palms on her ass. Reading his mind, she leapt up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to the sensitive spot just below his ear as he finally slid his finger under the edge of her panties, urging them down, removing the last barrier that kept him away from her.

Raquel knew that he had every intention of drawing this out, licking the length of her body, starting with her toes and working his way up around her knees, then further to her sensitive inner thighs. She had been fantasizing about him as she watched him box, wished he would take her there, his tongue running along the crease of her hip, tasting the sweat that pooled there as his own dripped onto the floor. She had wanted him to bury his face between her thighs, reveling in her scent, and suck on her clit until she flew apart, cursing his name. And afterward, when she was sated and pliant from him, she had wanted him to work his way further up, pausing over her belly and her ribs, nibbling at her breasts until her arousal grew again and she writhed against him, begging for more. She had wanted him to enter her with the equal force he punched that boxing sack, thrusting in and out of her at a gradually increasing pace until she came over and over again. And now, she wanted to know what those muscles could do. 

Moaning as she recalled her little fantasy, a perfectly filthy noise coming from her echoed in his ears, and he managed to look up at her face. Seeing the familiar grimace plastered all over her features, and her face misshaped with arousal, it urged him to straighten his back, hovering over her and pressing every inch of his body against hers.

Any coherent thought he could have still had was thrown to the wind when she wrapped her legs back around his waist, and he thrust inside her in one smooth stroke, their eyes rolling back into their heads at the glorious feeling of her tight walls fluttering faintly around him. Raquel cried out, stretching as much as she could to accommodate him, and she reached up to place her palm on his cheek, pulling his face down until it melded into hers, his forehead resting against hers. Their breath mingled in the narrow space between them, and he brought one hand to her face, lightly caressing her there before sliding his thumb into her mouth, the pad of which she sucked and nibbled as they rocked together.

The combination of her mouth on his thumb and the feeling of her wet heat around him had him closer to the edge than he had expected. She was so hot and tight, and the knowledge that she had been thinking about doing all that earlier was so exciting that if he wanted this to last more than the next five seconds, he was going to have to think of a new plan or his next classes or something, _anything_ that wasn’t the way her teeth scraped the edges of his thumb or the press of her legs around his waist. 

He was just starting to gain some control over his body, had just started to relax into the exquisite purgatory when she gasped, sharp and heavy, and releasing his thumb, she dragged in one large gulp of air before catching her breath up in her lungs. She felt that she was close now, face contorted further as she hovered on the cusp of orgasm, and he eased a hand down between them to stimulate her further. She wanted to fling her head back at the increased sensation but was hindered from doing so by the wall behind her, so she arched against him with a wordless cry, finding her release, her breath shuddering out even as she exploded, her walls contracting tightly around him over and over again, clenching his groin so tightly he worried for his circulation.

And maybe he had spent too much time thinking about the classes because suddenly, he wasn’t ready to come yet, ready instead to ride her longer, and he hoped and prayed that she was in the mood for the same. When her trembling subsided, he thrust in once, then again, testing the waters, and she felt the warm desire pool in her belly, so she gave him an encouraging moan.

“Show me your strength,” she murmured into his ear, the phrase coming out like a plea as she raked her nails across his shoulders, knowing that the marks she was leaving there would later be proof of this encounter. 

Though it had been enough at first for him to simply slide in and out of her, both enjoying the extra moisture she had released when she came, Raquel needed more than that now, and she knew that he must have been feeling the same, so she twisted underneath him to turn around for her back to face him instead. She peered over her shoulder at him as she placed her hands against the slippery tiles for some leverage, and his eyes somehow grew even darker, and his pupils widened as he ran his hands over her back and neck before turning his attention lower.

He flattened his hands over her smooth cheeks, used his thumbs to spread them apart, and then he knelt down to her surprise, leaning in to attach his mouth to her, slipping his tongue inside her folds and feasting himself on her the way she had been dreaming about. She became a senseless wreck quicker than before as he worked his tongue back and forth, up and down along her slit, a wordless whimper ripping its way out of her throat, and she felt as her knees began to give in.

He then lifted his face away from her slightly, his eyes greedily taking the sight of her spread open in front of him. “I want to feel you come on my tongue,” he stated and chuckled when she yelped and bucked back against his hand, and he took the opportunity to dive back in, eating her out, licking and sucking her noisily.

She was hot against his face, her hips starting to shake when he pressed one thumb to her clit, and a new rush of fluid gushed out of her and down his chin, soaking him. He must have known that she was close again, that he could drive her over the edge with a few more carefully placed strokes, and nothing was more important than fulfilling that goal. He leaned into her, humming a tune without lyrics against her sensitive spot, stroking her with his fingers and brushing his nose against her opening. She was moaning his name as he worked her, getting closer by the minute, and then he swept one long finger across her entrance, crooked the tip inside of her, and she came, pulsing uncontrollably against his face.

He didn’t let up this time, didn’t wait for her to come back down, just stood back up and inched closer to her. Leveraging his hands against her hips, he thrust himself in all the way up to the hilt, bottoming out inside of her.

She shouted, half with pain, half with pleasure, and Sergio would have stopped if he hadn't recognized that noise, knew what it meant, knew that he could ride her hard now, could pound into her with all of his strength and she would meet him halfway. He could feel the last tremors from her orgasm pulse around his length, and as he stroked her body, he could tell from her responses that he could ring another one from her. Desperate to catch up and fall over the edge with her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her torso upward until her back was nearly straight, and this new position sent a new wave of pleasure through her. She relaxed into his embrace, humming appreciatively as he pinched her nipples with the other hand, rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers. If it wasn't for the water running down her body, she would have been sweating. 

He closed his eyes, dropping his mouth down the crook of her neck, biting her, sucking her, and she knew it would leave a mark, but then, so did he, and if she wasn’t going to stop him, then he wouldn't have seen reason to pull away. He could feel her start to seize up in his arms, a strangled sob erupting from her throat, so he concentrated on the weight of her breasts in his hand, the heated clench of her silky walls, and when she came harder than before, he was right at her heels. The tension that had been growing in the base of his spine snapped suddenly, and he came apart inside of her with a choked shout, adding his voice to hers, whiting out a little around the edges of his vision. 

Now, _that_ was a proper workout.

As they let their breathing patterns return to normal, broad smiles plastered on their faces, and their bodies still connected, both found themselves suddenly too lazy to move more than it was necessary. Merely letting the warm water wash any remaining dirt from their skin, they soon left the shower and enveloped each other in soft towels. 

"We didn't save time nor water, huh?" Sergio remarked with a hit of humor as he looked for his glasses which he left somewhere on the cabinet. 

"It wasn't entirely my fault," Raquel clarified as she dried her hair and put on the shirt again, giving him a teasing side look. 

He narrowed his eyes and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were the one flirting with me."

"And you were the one who kissed me."

Since he couldn't argue with that, he let the smug grin he tried to hold back come into view and hugged her from behind, his arms on her waist, and kissed her head. "You're incredible."

After Raquel had put on her clothes again except for her soaking underwear, and Sergio had wrapped a towel around his middle, they finally left the bathroom with content smiles and their hands intertwined. However, as they opened the door, they almost hit someone in the face, and once they heard the unmistakable laughter, they knew exactly who it was.

"So that's why the bathroom's been occupied for so long!" Denver exclaimed with his hands thrown in the air, but it was impossible to say if he was annoyed or amused. 

"Good morning, Denver. It's not what you think it is," Sergio hurried to explain, his face red like a tomato as if he had been caught in the act, which in a way, he was. But both Raquel and Denver gave him a skeptical look, and he realized that there was no point in trying to explain it. 

"Just keep it to yourself, will you?"

"Sure thing, Professor." The younger man patted him on the shoulder and slid between them to the bathroom. 

Once the door closed again, Raquel immediately erupted into laughter, and Sergio sighed fondly.

"You're destroying my reputation."

"Are you complaining?"

He kissed her cheek. "Not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Also, feel free to comment in any language you want to <3 :)


	5. Dance For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio gets jealous when he sees Raquel dancing with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday, everybody! This chapter is a gift to Clémence, who suggested the idea. I hope it will meet your expectations! 
> 
> And, of course, I have to once again thank my dear friend MegShea for proofreading and helping me find a suiting song for this story. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me! 
> 
> I would also like to send out a message to all readers: I have some friends in this fandom who have been recently struggling with writing fanfics. Quarantine, lack of motivation, and personal problems can really be a pain in the ass - I know this from experience. That's why I would like to encourage all of you to leave comments under fanfictions, not only mine or Serquel related works in case you read them. Nothing motivates writers more than knowing that there are people out there who enjoy their stories, even one word or an emoji puts a smile on our face. So, if you read something you like, don't be shy to let the writers know! I guarantee you that every comment, no matter the language or length, will make them incredibly happy. I'm sending lots of love to all struggling writers, and I would like to thank all the readers who left kudos and comments on my works so far. You can't imagine what an impact a few positive words can have! Take care <3

The monastery had always been a place of peace and quiet, a sanctuary not only to monks who made a vow of silence - but they were the perfect neighbors, as Ándres once said. Yet, on that Friday evening, it was none of those things.

Everyone gathered on the terrace again, enjoying a wonderful dinner made of what the monks gave them from their garden. Although some complained about the lack of meat, Mónica managed to prepare some truly delicious meals from all the fresh vegetables and herbs. However, as always, alcohol wasn’t absent. 

As three bottles of wine made its way around the table, not only did the conversations get livelier, but Tokyo pulled out the radio the girls used one of the first nights in the monastery. It was the same night Raquel got drunk and discovered her soft spot for the Professor, and Sergio being the only one remembering that, felt his cheeks flush at the memory.

"What do you want to listen to?" Tokyo asked as she jumped between radio stations, looking at everyone else at the table.

"Can't we just talk?" Sergio complained, knowing exactly where that would go. 

Nairobi rolled her eyes at that and stood up, joining her friend, and taking a bottle of wine just for herself on the way. "We've been doing that every evening. Let's have some fun." 

"Our presence is not enough?" Palermo chimed in, getting some scoffs in return.

"Shut up, I'm just going to choose myself," Tokyo decided, finally settling on _Suavemente_ by Elvis Crespo, and almost everyone groaned at the choice. 

"That's what you get for not giving me any requests," was the last thing she said before everyone stood up as if hypnotized, unable to resist the overplayed yet catchy melody, and began to dance. Well, everyone except Palermo and Sergio, who both remained seated for two different reasons. 

_Cuando tú me besas_

_me siento en el aire_

_por eso cuando te veo_

_comienzo a besarte._

Within seconds, everyone had found a dance partner - Mónica and Denver both took Cincinnati by one hand and slowly swayed from left to right, Nairobi locked her arm with Helsinki's and spun in circles, Tokyo pulled Bogotá into her embrace, both rolling their hips rather skillfully to the Latin rhythm, and Raquel accepted Marsella's offer to join the rest. 

_Y si te despegas, yo me despierto_

_de ese rico sueño,_

_que me dan tus besos_

_Suavemente_

The two men at the table observed the scene before them with amusement. While Palermo laughed mostly to himself at some rather unsuccessful twists and turns, Sergio couldn't bring himself to turn the corners of his mouth even the slightest. His eyes were merely fixated on Raquel. She wore a red summer dress, the one she only wore on special occasions. Why did she put it on that day? And then her hands on Marsella's shoulder, and his on her waist, her hips so close to his, _their smiles._

 _It's just a dance_ , Sergio tried to convince himself, and he shook his head to stop his thoughts from drifting in the wrong direction. But then Marsella leaned even closer to Raquel to whisper something in her ear, and she _laughed_. A feeling Sergio couldn't identify coursed through him at the sight, and he gulped as he loosened his tie, feeling a sudden tightness in his throat.

_Bésame suavecito,_

_sin prisa y con calma_

_dame un beso bien profundo,_

_que me llegue al alma_

Palermo must have noticed his discomfort, and he didn't have to be a genius to notice what the reason for Sergio's tension was. "She really knows how to dance, huh? It's good that she has a partner who also knows what to do with his body."

Sergio knew that he was just playing with him, teasing him for his shyness and lack of rhythm, just as he did five years before. And Raquel deserved to have fun, to let loose, to bond with the rest of the team. But all of it started to become unbearable, and he rubbed his sweaty hands against his pants, hoping that the man next to him wouldn't notice how his nails dug into his skin as he saw her resting her head on the shoulder of another and how someone who wasn't him ran his hands over the cherry-red material. Sergio had never felt his way before, but one thing was for certain - he had to get away before he did something he would later regret.

_dame un beso más,_

_que en mi boca cabe_

_dame un beso despacito,_

_dame un beso suave_

_Suavemente_

"I'm going to prepare some things for tomorrow's classes," Sergio murmured to Palermo before standing up and leaving the place, not daring to turn around as he did so. Luckily, no one called for him or tried to stop him, so he continued marching down the hall until he reached the classroom, his own place of peace and quiet, _his sanctuary._

However, once he stood in the middle of the room, his mind was blank. He had no clue why he was there or what he wanted to do. It was as if his feet automatically guided him there, knowing that it was the one place where he was in control, where he knew everything. Nonetheless, he couldn't find the answer to his most burning question - what was that strange feeling? 

Sighing and running a hand through his beard, he forced himself to get his mind off of that damn dress and her smile which wasn't directed towards him. So he leaned against his desk and opened a folder with important files, going through calculations which he must have looked at thousands of times already. That was at least until the clattering of her heels and the sound of her voice filled the silence, and his heartbeat quickened.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Raquel greeted him warmly, stepping into the classroom, her loud panting immediately catching his attention. And within an instant, the strange feeling resurfaced.

"Hi," he responded absent-mindedly, not looking up at her.

She didn't seem to have noticed his strange behavior, merely leaned against the wall and tried to comb her messy hair with her fingers. "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I don't dance."

"You didn't have to dance. You could've just watched."

He sighed. "I did."

And it was at that moment Raquel noticed his tense shoulders, his unwillingness to look at her, and the blush on his cheek which was different than usual. "Not for long," she acknowledged as she crossed her arms over her chest, preparing for her next question. "Sergio, what's going on?"

Finally, closing the folder with a loud clap, he looked up at her and their gazes locked. "I swear it's nothing. I'm just tired and trying to focus," he attempted to explain, waving the papers in the air for her to see.

But Sergio was aware that his eyes gave him away. He could see how she was studying them - the gateway that led her to his raw and unfiltered soul. She knew every part of him, his softness and his edges, and sometimes they knew each other better than they knew themselves. "I'm going to take a shower, and I hope that you'll be open to talking afterward because I see that something's wrong."

As Raquel turned around to head out, his next words blurted out subconsciously. "There's nothing wrong with anything. You're free to do what you want."

And then it clicked. "It's about my dancing, isn't it?" she asked, although it sounded more like a statement. "Because I was dancing with someone else? You're jealous, right?"

 _Jealousy_. Frankly, he hadn't even considered that as an option. But could it be jealousy when he understood his partner's needs and didn't try to hinder them from doing what they desired? Jealousy made people act selfishly, unwary of the feelings of others, irrational, and he was none of those things. No, it couldn't be.

"I'm not jealous! You're allowed to dance with other men."

"But it bothers you," she concluded, her eyes narrowed, and she slowly walked in his direction. "Do you want me to dance with you?"

His brows rose with growing horror and, surprisingly, excitement. "You know that I can't dance, I'll just embarrass myself. And I don't want you to pity me, dance with whoever you want to."

Now, she was only a few inches away from him, so close that the familiar smell of her coconut shampoo reached his nose. "You danced with me back home, and we can do it again. Right here, just the two of us."

Sergio fixed his glasses with a trembling finger, and at the same time, he couldn't fight the small smile gracing his lips. "This is ridiculous."

But Raquel didn't take 'no' for an answer. 

She swiftly opened a window to let the music from outside enter the classroom, and although the song had changed, it was replaced with a similar melody. He didn't focus on it for too long though, didn't even listen to the lyrics because she was in front of him again, stretching her arm out towards him.

"Take my hand," Raquel encouraged him, but he remained motionless, torn between keeping his dignity and giving in, but all it took was for her to say his name for him to realize that there was no point in trying to fight against it. " _Sergio_."

So he took her hand, their fingers automatically intertwining, and let her lead him. They now stood in the middle of the room, and he looked down at her, the last remnants of the fiery sun perfectly illuminating her honey-colored eyes and golden waves from that angle. She looked like liquid sunshine. 

"Put the other on my waist," Raquel suddenly ordered, and it took him a moment to understand what she meant. But once he did, his hand gently wrapped around her waist while the other, still holding hers, was stretched out to the side. 

Once the chorus of the song had started, she experimentally took one step back, waiting for him to follow. He hesitated at first, biting his lip with uncertainty, but when he finally moved closer to her, it just felt right.

_Mira, como estoy sufriendo_

_Me quemo por dentro, por sentir tu amor_

_Mami, no me hagas eso, sabes que te quiero_

_Con todo el corazón_

"Now it's your turn."

Sergio repeated the little step she had just demonstrated, and they went through the routine a few times, making him earn a proud smirk from her. "See? It's not that difficult."

"Because it's the same easy choreography over and over again."

"Challenge me then," she said playfully, placing her hand on his shoulder and pulling him against her chest, and he didn't resist. With her so close, he could hear her faintly murmuring the words of the song, and then he decided to do what she asked him to - _challenge her._

_Me duele tanto de saber que ya no eres para mi_

_Y ese lindo cuerpesito que contigo comparti_

_Me duele tanto saber que ya no eres para mi_

_Te extraño_

Sergio moved his left foot backward in a smooth motion, sliding across the slick floor. She slid her right foot forward, chasing his with hers and dipping forward as he looked into her eyes, his fingers tightening on her ribs, and his left foot came forward again, surprising hers and chasing it back. They stopped, toe to toe, and he pulled her hips in close to his. Threatening to brush his lips against hers, he looked past her, trying to focus on an object far away, but it was impossible with her eyes glued on him. So he pushed her away as though she burned his skin, yet was so wonderful to have near, still holding on to her hand, catching her in his arms as she spun back to him. 

He didn’t know any fancy steps, and he hadn’t had any practice since that one time on their boat, but he remembered the basics. After a few somewhat unsuccessful attempts of her teaching him how to dance, he was eventually able to follow her around their kitchen without too much trouble, throwing in a spin every now and then to hear her gleeful laugh.

But none of those times did she have a shocked or rather impressed expression on her face. "Who would have thought that I would have lived to see the day when Sergio Marquina led me in a dance."

He merely laughed at that as the music spun around them, lifting away gravity. He couldn't count how many times he had almost squished her foot under his own. Still, they smiled brightly as their heels clicked over the wooden floor. He watched as her hair twirled and bounced with each move and beat. It wasn't perfect, but for them, it was dancing and art coming to life, strong precise movement didn't matter. All that mattered was the woman in front of him. And then, he remembered that she had done the same thing with another man not even an hour earlier.

"Maybe I was a little jealous," he suddenly revealed as he brought her against his chest once more. 

She raised her brows and chuckled. "Awareness is the first step to recovery." 

"I don't know, when I saw you so close to someone else..." he elaborated, his voice dropping an octave, "all I could think about was snatching you away from him and taking you someplace private."

Raquel pulled away just enough to look into his eyes, which shone with something wicked. "And what would you do then?"

"Please you all night long until you wouldn't be able to dance for a week, so everyone would know you're mine."

Raquel gulped, her eyes widening at the image. "Someone got a little possessive."

Sergio didn't respond to that and didn't continue the little routine they had somewhat mastered, instead he firmly grabbed her by the waist, which caused them to clumsily stumble a few steps backward until they were halted by the edge of the desk. She couldn't hide her amused expression which became instantaneously plastered across her face at the abrupt change of setting.

Maybe it was the room bringing out his fearless side or that strong red wine, but he couldn't hold back his next words. "Dance for me."

Sergio felt his lips twitching up at the corners as he watched Raquel pull away from him. If he hadn't known her any better, he would have thought that she was declining his request, but her eyes, wild with arousal, told him something different. They spoke their own language, one he could only understand. And when her mouth formed into that smug smile, he knew that she was more than open to doing exactly what he wanted. 

This time, Sergio was the one in control. Raquel usually took the lead in all seductive related things, having more experience and courage to approach him in such a way. She was the one who flirted with him after the night with the girls, the one who _attentively_ listened to his plans, the one who dressed up, and the one that joined him in the shower. Most of the time he was too afraid he would force her into things she wasn't willing to do, not because of her past or because he thought that she was too delicate - on the contrary, she was the strongest person he ever met. The reason was that he didn't consider himself worthy of her smiles, her body, her love - _her_. She was too good for him in every possible way, and yet she left everything behind for him, a man who initially approached her with the intention to use and manipulate her. But she wouldn’t still be here if she didn't trust him or if she didn't love him, in fact, she had to be madly in love with him just as much. 

But having recognized the feeling that washed over him at the sight of her in the arms of another, he realized that he couldn't walk on pins and needles all his life. He had the pleasure, honor, _blessing_ of being allowed to call this perfect woman his, a woman who not only accepted him for who he was but also encouraged him to explore new sides of him. She awakened the real Sergio, the man who found enjoyment in swimming fully clothed in the ocean, riding motorcycles together at night to go on secret dates, teaching her - _their_ daughter how to make origami, doing things he had never thought would lead to his fulfillment. It wasn't the first highly successful heist or the possibility of pulling off another, but the guarantee that he had her by his side, no matter where he went, no matter how much he would screw up, and that the woman who made him want to be alive felt the same about him - _that_ was fulfillment. 

So, he allowed himself to consciously take the lead, to indicate his needs and desires, seduce her, tell her what he wanted, and ask what she wanted in return. This was a dance for two, and all this time he had been sitting in the corner watching. But this was the evening he finally tossed the champagne glass away and moved to the music as his body directed him, just like on his brother's wedding day in the same monastery. His heart clenched at the painful yet good memory.

However, Sergio was soon pulled away from his thoughts when she began to sway her hips from side to side to music he would have hated and mocked five minutes earlier. Although he never heard that song again, at that moment, it was the most beautiful melody in existence. The entire world had seemed to merge into the woman before him, and no force, no matter how strong, could have pulled his eyes away from the delicious sight before him.

He dug his palms into his thighs, watching Raquel's shoulders roll back and forth to match the movement of her hips, the rest of her subtly swaying, her hands finding the hem of the dress and slowly sliding it upwards, gradually exposing her toned legs. 

The music then abruptly changed to a slow and sensual guitar melody, but of course, none of this was what Sergio focused on. He was more interested in her turning around for her back to face him, and the image of her hips rolling so filthy right in front of him.

Sergio raised his hand and rubbed his mouth, worried he might be drooling. He spread his legs a bit wider, his eyes full of amusement as he watched her lean forward ever so slightly, her ass sticking out to him and her calf muscles on display as she brought up her dress to her knees. He didn't see her dancing like _this_ in front of everyone, so erotically yet perfectly synchronized with the music. And all of this was only for him. 

Suddenly, his pants felt a little too tight, and his breathing became a little too quick. "Come here. Let me please you.”

She bit her lip at that and chuckled, straightening up and turning back around, letting him pull her close against him as he moved to fully sit down on the shaky yet stable desk. She hovered over him, using her knee to push his legs further apart. Both were desperate to just do it already since they were unable to touch each other for an entire day despite being at arm's length all the time. It was torturous. However, he had every intention of continuing to tease her, making her wait for the grand finale so she wouldn't forget it, well, _ever_. 

Bending forward, she began to push the dark grey blazer off his shoulders and kissed the lines of his jaw which were hidden underneath his beard, only to pull away when he forcefully clutched her hips.

“No touching," he ordered, making it sound like the fourth of his golden rules which they had broken all a long time before.

At his demand, Raquel released a heavy exhale and stared at him through dilated pupils, letting go of his blazer. His body felt like it was about to jump out of his skin, his erection desperate for her touch, but he wouldn't let her win. 

“I thought you said you wanted to please me?” Raquel inquired through shallow breaths.

“Did I?” he retorted airily, “I thought I said _tease_.”

A choked sound escaped her throat. “I'm sorry, do you want me to go back outside?” she quipped, starting to position herself on his lap, and fueled by his evident desire for her, he let her. "Do you want me to dance with Denver or Bogotá?"

“Don't you dare.“

“Or what?"

His mouth crashed against hers in response, rough and desperate, and she quickly opened up to him, her fingers tangling in his hair. He exhaled against her in delirious relief, his whole body fizzling with giddy joy, like his blood was carbonated, as her tongue swept fiercely into his mouth, and he could taste how badly she wanted him back.

They only pulled apart when their lungs were in need of air, but he didn't kiss her again when her lips parted in such a tempting way. Instead, he reached for the thin straps of her dress, letting them slowly glide down her shoulders. And to his surprise, when he noticed her hardened peaks showing through the thin fabric, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. 

“ _Joder_.”

“It doesn't look good with the dress, you can see the straps,” she explained, laughing. 

“No, I know.”

“I didn’t do it for you.”

“Well, not on purpose, but I definitely appreciate it.”

“If I would have had any idea,” she said wryly, “when I was getting dressed this morning and decided to put on a dress that would make you want to fuck me in the classroom-”

The casual, comfortable way she said it made his whole face light up, and his body aching with desire so powerful he didn’t even know what to call it. Just like a hypnotist’s focal point, he could only dazedly stare at the way her chest moved through the fabric as his fingers continued their little exploration. His mouth went dry when the dress slid down just enough to reveal her perky breasts, and the last remnants of his restraint vanished.

Sergio ducked his head to the hollow of her shoulder and pressed a kiss onto the spot that he knew made her whole body shudder in response, and then he left a trail of light pecks further down until he reached a hard nipple. He first licked the skin around it, making her wait for the main course, and only when she tugged his hair, he closed his mouth around it, sucking it, biting it, and soothing it with his tongue. 

The first moan she released was earth-shattering, ear-wrecking even. But as he continued his merciless tease there, her moans gradually became more shallow and regular, getting used to the stimulation. The cycle repeated when he switched to the other nipple. However, as she shivered in his arms, her hips grinding harder against him almost reflexively like she couldn't help it, he knew that she needed more. 

So he reached underneath her dress, almost tearing down the damp panties off her legs, and he leaned back on the table, grabbing her hips and urging her forward. Only when her hot center hovered over his mouth just enough to feel his warm breath against her sensitive skin, she grasped what he was about to do. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to our bedroom for this?”

He chuckled against her thigh. "I like it here," he revealed, and then added, "I want you to dance _on_ me."

Never in his life had he seen her look at him like that, with such pure excitement, astonishment, and hunger. It was written all over her face, and he was more than satisfied to know that it was his accomplishment. So he yanked her toward him, his teeth biting marks into the curves of her thighs. She dipped her head back when his mouth parted her center, moaning when the taste of her fell on his tongue.

It was his time to shine. To show everything he had learned about her body, her reactions, her breathing patterns, her moans. It was an exam he had been studying for three years which would allow him to prove to her that he was worthy, that he was the only man who could make her see stars. 

His hands moved up her bare legs as she began to buck her hips above him, spreading them wide as he moved his face, his nose brushing her clit and making her pant with desire. Her fingers gripped his hair, tugging until there was a stinging pain in his scalp that he welcomed with fervency.

“Sergio,” she cried out in a high pitched whine, staring at the ceiling through half-opened eyes and succumbing to the pleasurable sensations his tongue was doing to her bundle of nerves. “Don’t stop.”

Her pleading forced him to ravish her more urgently, his own erection throbbing with the need to be buried in her. Her hips lifted off the table until he pushed them back down roughly, holding her in place until she was squirming against his mouth, and he could feel her legs tremble under his touch.

She was so close, and he brought a finger up to slip inside her, coaxing her into a powerful orgasm that had her gripping the ledges of the wood beside her to stabilize herself.

When she came down from her cosmic high, she glared at his self satisfied smirk as her hand found his zipper. He didn’t waste time before obeying, helping her release him and shuddering when she gripped him tightly in her hand. She dragged her thumb over the tip, spreading his precum over the slit and making his eyes roll back in ecstasy. "So, can I touch you now?"

“It would be stupid for me to say no."

She smiled at that, and then he lifted her hips off his lap and lowered them again, and suddenly, he was inside her.

He sat up, his eyes wide and stunned as he felt her sink down onto his groin. She moaned inaudibly as he filled her, and all they could do was stare at each other in overwhelmed silence for a long time until their bodies finally settled and she had taken him in all the way.

Raquel cradled his face in her hands, breathing hard, loose tendrils of hair tumbling on her face, and they were so close that their foreheads were nearly touching. For a long moment, she just held him there, buried inside her, as they got used to each other.

But then, her hips began to roll on his, and the cries they let out were _explosive_.

“Careful,” he murmured, laughing, “they could be able to hear you all the way outside.”

"I could say the same about you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her throat again, savoring her shaky little gasps of pleasure at the scritch of his beard. “I guess you're right,” he groaned into her skin.

She rode him with no restraints, grinding her front against the shirt he was still wearing. Its friction on her already swollen clit had her climbing the peak to nirvana at the same pace as he. His hands were moving over her body, every place they could reach and spreading the glistening sweat over her skin like watercolors on a canvas. He groaned as quietly as he could and met her strides with fervent juts of his hips, watching with fascination as her lips parted in a silent cry.

“Come on,” he gritted out, hands gripping her hips once more to roughly drag her body up and down his aching length. 

“Yes, yes,” she chanted deliriously over him.

Sergio was enamored with her, her waves spilling over them like a lustrous curtain and enhancing the sounds of their breathing. He wanted to declare his eternal love. He wanted to pour out sonnets, ballads, and write novels about every freckle on her skin, every shade of brown in her eye. He wanted to trace his fingers over every inch of her body until there wasn't a single part he hadn’t memorized.

Then, his hips bucked against hers, over and over, and it became something else - frantic, gasping, desperate. Raquel fisted his hair and yanked his head forward to take her nipple back into his mouth - he suckled her so fiercely that she could feel the delicious sting of his sharp teeth. He thrust up into the hot wet paradise of her tight walls, and she pushed back, riding him with such urgency that he knew she was close again, too.

“I love fucking you so much,” she breathed into his dark hair, still holding him against her breast and shivering as his tongue circled her areola again, and the simple, blunt way she said it sent electricity rocketing through him, and it was what pushed him over the edge.

He grunted and shivered as he poured himself into her, and she exhaled in blissful contentment, her heart swelling at the feeling of being filled to the brim, and this sensation sent a rush of ecstasy through her that crashed over her like a tidal wave - she came again. 

They didn't know how long it took them to compose themselves again because time had seemed to stop, but once they returned back to earth, the room had become dark, and they _laughed_. Neither had expected such a twist of events based on those from earlier in the evening, but their resolution was more than pleasurable, so they spent some more moments simply enjoying being in each other's arms. 

"We should probably go back," Raquel eventually broke the silence but didn't move, just looked into his eyes. 

"I think we should," he replied after a while, helping her slide the dress back up her arms and get off his lap. "We can't walk out like that, though."

She smiled - their hair was a mess, his glasses sat crookedly on his nose, and it was clear that they just had the fuck of the century. "You're right. Let's go to our bedroom first."

However, once they had finished adjusting their clothes again, a figure appeared down the hall, and it took Sergio a moment to realize that Marsella was smiling at them before he entered a different room. They had completely forgotten that the classroom had no doors.

"It's the second time this week," Raquel noticed with a light blush creeping in on her face.

"Good. Everyone should know you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Elvis Crespo - Suavemente: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPiEbYSF9kE  
> Xtreme - Te Extraño: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_HDhkw6g7I  
> Spanish Guitar Hits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiqVfCUX69k&list=PLeY0hGmlfT0HQq7V023WGEQnOInSj1cjy&index=37&t=218s
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Also, feel free to comment in any language you want to <3 :)


	6. Give Me a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel catches Sergio preparing breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday, everybody! This week's chapter is inspired by Alvaro Morte's promo picture from his new show "The Head", here's the link to the tweet: https://twitter.com/CrnyCrnflakes/status/1258427139403243522?s=19
> 
> It's also a (belayed) birthday gift for my dear friend Flashingstar, I hope you'l like it! ❤ And as always, I have to give credit to the incredible MegShea for proofreading this story - I can't thank you enough for all your help. 😘
> 
> Furthermore, I would also like to say thank you for your immense support on this story, your positive feedback swept me off my feet. This fandom is truly a blessing. I can't even begin explaining how motivating your comments and kudos are, I appreciate every single one of them. And just like on the previous chapter, I once again encourage all readers to comment under fanfictions, I guarantee that every writer will be happy to know what you think of their story! Take care, I'm sending a big hug to everybody 🤗❤
> 
> P.S.: I'm open for requests! If you want to send me a fanfic idea, feel free to reach out to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or Instagram @corny.cornflakes

Something was wrong.

The blinding sunlight shining through the window forced Raquel to tightly squeeze her eyes shut, hoping it would shield her from the bright light and allow her to sleep for a few more minutes. She was entirely wrapped in white sheets, and although she was naked, there wasn't a single inch of skin that wasn't covered by the soft material. Yet, she was cold - freezing, even.

Raquel darted her eyes open when the sun became unbearable and turned on her side, immediately realizing the reason for her discomfort - the spot next to her was empty. Sergio wasn't there to take her into his embrace and warm her with his body as he did every morning. The sight was very unusual - in the two years they had spent together in Palawan, there wasn't a single time they hadn't woken up together or let the other know when they left their bed. Even in Italy they were practically inseparable, with the exception of Thursdays. She smiled to herself as she recalled Sergio boxing and their morning shower.

But this morning was different. It wasn't a Thursday, so he wasn't exercising in the cellar. This meant that he had left without a single word, leaving her in the dark on his whereabouts. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad - if anything, she was worried.

Rubbing her eyes to remove the last remnants of sleep, Raquel threw the sheets back and stood up, her legs a little shaky. She looked at the clock - it was half-past five, one hour before they normally got up. Was something wrong? Did she sleep so hard that she missed something?

With each passing second, more questions formed in her mind. But the only way she could possibly find answers to them was by locating Sergio, so she put on the oversized shirt and loose shorts she usually wore as pajamas and left the room.

The hallway was completely quiet, all doors were closed, and the only disruption to the deafening silence was the sound of the creaking floorboard beneath Raquel's feet. He wasn't in the bathroom, nor in the cellar, nor on the terrace, although she found Mónica feeding Cincinnati there instead. It was a heartwarming sight seeing mother and son grinning at each other as Mónica pretended the spoon was a little airplane. Her heart suddenly clenched - she missed Paula like crazy but forced herself to push that thought away.

"Good morning, someone didn't let you sleep?" Raquel greeted them and noticed that the other woman was surprised by her sudden appearance, but she smiled warmly at her.

"The little one's teething again. His mommy and daddy can't get more than three hours of-"

Before Mónica could finish the sentence, she yawned loudly, and Raquel sat down on the chair next to them, taking her free hand and squeezing it gently. "If you ever need a babysitter, I can always help you."

"Thank you, Lisboa, but we want to spend as much time as possible with Cinci right now." The other woman seemed to genuinely appreciate her offer, but she wasn't surprised that she turned it down. When Paula was the same age, she was terrified of leaving her alone with someone else, even her abuela.

"But if you ever need some sleep, just let me know."

Mónica squeezed her hand back and stroked it with her thumb as a sign of gratitude. "I will, thanks again."

For a few more minutes, they sat next to each other, laughing at Cincinnati's funny grimaces and babbling. However, Raquel didn't forget why she was there in the first place. "Have you seen Sergio?" 

She was still too sleepy to realize that she accidentally used his real name, but Mónica didn't seem to notice. "The Professor is in the kitchen. It's his turn to make breakfast."

 _Right._ She had completely forgotten that it was, well, _their_ turn to prepare the food, however, that didn't answer the question as to why he hadn't woken her up. "Thank you."

So, Raquel stood up and headed towards the kitchen with a frown, unsure of what she would find on the other side of the door. Sergio wasn't the biggest fan of cooking, especially cooking alone. He would always panic when using the stove, everything he cut had to be perfectly measured and the same size, not to mention his lack of experience with any kitchen utensil or instrument. For forty years he solely lived off of take-out food and sandwiches, the only meal he could somewhat prepare himself. Even in Palawan, she did most of the cooking while he either just observed from afar or helped by cooking the rice, although the first few weeks _she_ had to help _him_.

But once Raquel entered the kitchen as quietly as possible, she was more than surprised by the sight before her. Sergio seemed to operate himself around the kitchen without much trouble, stirring and seasoning something in a big bowl. He wore the comfortable grey sweater with rolled up sleeves she got him for Christmas - he never wore it in Palawan, which was actually quite reasonable due to the hot temperatures- and a white apron around his middle. However, something was missing.

"Where are your glasses?" Raquel asked, finally bringing his attention from the bowl to her leaning against the door.

"Good morning," he replied instead in a slightly offended tone, raising a brow at her as he brought a piece of cheese to his mouth. Of course, he had to have it his way. It reminded her of the time the Professor refused to negotiate with her unless she greeted him properly, and she chuckled. Old habits die hard, after all.

"Good morning to you, too."

"I had to take them off because they got all fogged up. But I'm not blind without them, and I'm not cutting anything right now," he eventually explained.

Raquel couldn't help but let out an amused sigh, but soon decided to find the answers she actually came for. "I thought we were supposed to prepare breakfast together."

"That's correct. However, I woke up a little earlier today, and you were still sleeping like an angel, so I decided to let you rest."

"Like an angel, huh? Someone's in a good mood today," she smiled and felt her cheeks flush, both surprised and flattered by the comparison. "So, it doesn't have anything to do with you not wanting to cook with me?"

"Of course not, I love cooking with you. In fact, this was supposed to be a way of saying 'thank you' for making me discover the art of cooking. I wanted to prepare something special and surprise you, but I guess that didn't really work out."

The smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with a frown, not because she didn't believe his words. She was simply wondering if the man before her was the same Sergio who asked her how to make scrambled eggs and ended up throwing away the pan in frustration.

"I'm sorry for spoiling the surprise," Raquel apologized rather half-heartedly, secretly satisfied with herself for catching him in 'the act'. "And the art of cooking, seriously? Remember the time I had to force you to cook on our boat because you were scared that you would mess everything up, and even when I helped you, you still burned it?"

"Hey, I’ve improved ever since. Practice makes perfect," he defended himself with a raised finger.

"Well, your mango rice is pretty good now, but we don't have either here."

"No, but I found this."

Sergio grabbed a thick cookbook and lifted it for her to read. She didn't speak Italian, but it wasn't difficult to understand what was written on the cover. _L'arte Della Cucina_ \- The Art of Cooking. So that's where he got it from.

Finally, Raquel came closer and leaned her hands on the other side of the kitchen island he worked on, now more curious about the what rather than the why. "And which recipe are you making?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he snatched the bowl away from her before she could look at its content and grabbed a clean dishcloth, folding it lengthwise. "Guess."

There were no words needed, she exactly knew what he was alluding to. "Isn't it a little early for these kinds of games?"

"What games? I'm just asking you to try something." His eyes were full of innocence, yet his lips were turned up sinfully at the corners, and she decided that if he wanted to blindfold her, game or not, it was fine by her.

So Raquel closed her eyes with a smirk plastered on her face, letting him block her view completely. Once he fastened the dishcloth into a solid knot behind her head she couldn't see anything but black, and a sudden feeling of uncertainty and excitement washed over her. She wondered if this was how he felt when she did the same to him a week before.

Her mind wasn't preoccupied with those thoughts for long, though. Instead, she sharpened her other senses, hoping she would catch something that would tell her what he was doing. She heard cutlery clattering to her right, the distinctive smell of sun-ripened tomatoes reaching her nose, and she could feel the vibration of his footsteps underneath her feet as he walked back and forth, most likely gathering a few things to give his meal its final touch.

It took him a few more minutes to finally stand still before her, carefully bringing a spoonful to her mouth, which she immediately opened for him. Raquel took her time to properly chew the food, trying to identify each ingredient by its flavor and consistency. Whatever it was, it was delicious.

"And?" she eventually heard him ask with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I can taste... tomatoes?"

He snorted. "That's correct, but an easy one. What else?"

Raquel mused for a while, recalling something earthy and slightly tart. "Walnuts?"

"Very good."

There was also something delicate yet salty. "Olive oil and... blue cheese?"

Sergio clicked his tongue in disagreement. "There is no blue cheese."

"Oh, I know, feta cheese?"

He snapped his fingers, and she smiled proudly. "Bingo. Not very Italian, but I had to improvise."

It wasn't what Raquel had expected when she first walked through the kitchen door, nonetheless, she found herself enjoying it quite a lot. This taste test had its own sex appeal - him feeding her with her eyes closed, so intimate and domestic. But there was also something else, this electric tension between them just waiting to explode, and although it wasn't supposed to be a game, she really wanted it to turn into one. "What do I get for a right answer?" 

She could imagine his broad smile directed at her, the corners of his mouth curled up, and his eyes narrowed in that cute way of his. A few silent moments had passed and then she felt his lips against her cheek, leaving a small peck there, but even once he retreated, she could still feel the pleasant scratch of his beard on her skin.

"I had three correct answers, though."

"You will get the rest when you guess the last ingredient," he insisted.

Raquel sighed with disappointment and impatience. "Can I have another bite?"

Her question was answered when he brought another spoonful of the salad to her lips, and she eagerly welcomed it. There was something fruity with a honey-like sweetness and an unique texture, and the taste reminded her of her grandmother's special pie.

"Figs!"

Raquel knew that she was correct when he first left a gentle kiss on her forehead, then took both her hands in his and repeated the action on each palm. The familiar fire between her legs rekindled in an instant from the touch.

"Did you know that they're an aphrodisiac? It's because they are rich in amino acids, but studies show that their smell and appearance do a lot of the magic as well."

She felt a goofy smile spreading across her face - _this_ was the Sergio she knew. "You _really_ are in a good mood today."

"How could I not when I woke up next to such a goddess?" he asked back in a husky voice.

"You already won me over. There's no need to exaggerate."

Silence hung thick in the air at her words, both recalling the last time she said them, and unsure how to reply, Sergio cleared his throat and changed the topic. "Ok, then, how did you like it?"

Raquel finally took off the dishcloth and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Very good. You really improved."

Their bright smiles returned as she looked into his eyes, which shone in a way she knew all too well. "Here's something else I made," he suddenly said as he raised the lid of a pot on the stove and dipped his finger inside it. "Just for you."

Raquel walked around the kitchen island to be right next to him and leaned against the counter. Her cheeks warmed even more as he raised his finger to the level of her mouth, waiting for her to have a taste, and she knew that it would be increasingly more difficult to hide her desire. In fact, she didn't want to hide her desire any longer.

Teasingly biting her lip, she met his gaze as she took his finger into her mouth ever so slowly, taking her time to lick it clean and even slightly scratching its tip with her teeth, causing him to inhale sharply. It was a base for _Panna Cotta,_ her favorite dessert.

Once Raquel released his finger with a pop, she moved to sit down on the counter right in front of him, maintaining the intense eye contact, which neither was able to break, and he gulped. "I should have worn one of those silly "Kiss the Chef" aprons."

"So I would have a reason to kiss you?" she asked with a raised brow. "I already have a few, I don't think there's a need for more."

He gave her a challenging look. "What are you waiting for, then?"

Sergio didn't wait for her to make the first move though, and moved a thumb below her bottom lip, tugging down slightly, and she opened to him with a hushed sigh that sent desire pinging through his body like a firestorm, and he kissed her. No, 'kiss' was the wrong word - he _devoured_ her. It was hot and sweet, his hands cradling her face, as she wriggled closer to him. Neither wanted to part, too eager to continue, but it became a necessity when they were in need of air.

"I can taste toothpaste and coffee," she suddenly whispered in between deep breaths, and a wide grin painted across his face. He was still somewhat hesitant to take it further, but as he positioned himself between her legs and as she wrapped them around his hips, his ability to care disappeared. 

"Now, _I_ want to taste something." He left her no time to reply, immediately launching to kiss the plane of her collarbone, leaving a trail upwards.

“Cariño, what about breakfast?” she gasped out as his mouth traveled across her jaw so he could take her earlobe between his teeth.

“It can wait,” he replied. “I can’t.”

Her neck arched, and he took advantage of the exposed skin, making her shiver. 

“Yeah, but eight hungry criminals will wake up soon and ask for food.”

“You're right.” His fingers bit into the counter as he pushed away from her, head hanging down and chest heaving. “It's risky.”

He then looked up, meeting Raquel's eyes, and what she saw made her want to shove everything on the counter onto the floor so they could finish what they had started. His eyes were cloudy with desire, lips still parted from the kisses and his cheeks flushed. She mentally tallied up how much longer the cooking would take, added that to the potential time spent eating, and talking with the team, and she groaned internally.

Or maybe not so internally. He must have heard it, because he shook his head and said, “I know. Maybe blindfolding you was a bad idea.”

“No, it was a great idea.”

He traced the tip of one finger over her bare knee, and Raquel shivered again. “What is the saying, good things come to those who wait?”

“And they constantly suffer from the frustrating nature of their lives?”

“Suffer, huh?” Sergio stood still for a long moment, just looking at her. Then he reached across the stove and shut off the burner. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not a big fan of suffering or frustration.”

One of her delicate eyebrows arched. “Me neither.”

“I guess the team wouldn't mind sleeping in today.”

“I'm sure their brains will benefit from it. And we will, too.”

Sergio let his eyes roam over her from head to toe, but made no attempt to move closer. “Oh, they will. _We_ will.”

“So…” Raquel stretched, back curving in a way that made something stir in his pants and his pulse pound. “What are we waiting for?”

“I’m picking a surface. What I have in mind is not particularly hygienic, so it's better if we don't do it where we prepare the food.”

“How romantic. Horizontal flat or vertical flat?”

Raquel saw in his eyes that he hadn’t considered vertical until she said it, but he seemed to like the idea and finally made a move, stepping up to her and sweeping her off the counter into his arms. Her ankles instinctively locked against his lower spine as he backed her up into the kitchen wall.

“We haven't done that since, well, Thursday,” she chuckled, letting her palms slide down his bare chest once he discarded the gray sweater.

His brain started skipping back and forth between the present and the most energizing shower of his life. The memory of her pressed against the tiles while he thrust into her under the spray of the water had him grinding against her and capturing her mouth with a roughness that made her moan. She somehow managed to undo his jeans in between, lick her palm, and get his throbbing member in her hand faster than he could have thought possible. He let her stroke him, his hips rocking as her hand slid up and down his length.

It felt so good, heavenly even. A few more seconds and he would literally rip the clothes off her body and take her against the wall with all the power he had, and Raquel knew.

“Behave yourself,” he ordered, but she shook her head. Her eyes were fixated on what her hand was doing, and Sergio nearly finished right there on spot seeing her watch him with such desire.

“Alright. Have it your way.” He grabbed both her hands and held them fast to the wall above her head. She tightened her legs around his waist in response, using the leverage to rub her core along his length.

"Aren't you afraid we'll get caught?"

She wouldn't have asked him that if she didn't know that it wouldn't stop him. The last two times they had sex, it was outside their bedroom, the only private place in the entire monastery just for them to enjoy. However, just like her, he seemed to like the thrill and the risk. Would they be planning a heist if they didn't?

"I wouldn't mind everyone knowing who's in between these thighs."

Raquel rolled her hips against his at that, snapping his attention back into the here and now. The damp fabric still between them was setting up delicious friction, but it wasn’t quite what they needed. She was still far too dressed for either of them to get any satisfaction.

“And who is between them?” 

Her lips skimmed his ear as she whispered the words, and he closed his eyes. Sergio curled his fingers into the shorts separating them, giving them a small tug, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "Can I show you?"

She merely nodded in response, unable to form a proper answer, but that was all the encouragement he needed. His fingers were shaking by the time he gathered the material into his fist, and she heard it start to tear as she bowed against him when the seams gave way, a small whimper escaping her mouth. Dear Lord, she loved this new side of him.

Sergio still had her hands trapped in his, but that didn’t stop Raquel from seeking out his lips. Her tongue flicked along his when he chased it back into her mouth with his own, and she sucked on it, making him groan and causing him to use the weight of his body to hold her against the wall as he reached between them to line himself up and slide inside.

She drew in a sharp breath as her body adjusted, and he switched the position of his arm so it was supporting her under her thighs. On his first thrust, they both gasped. Sergio grinned, as he hovered his lips over hers, noticing her response and smile beneath them.

“Good?” he asked.

“So good," she barely replied, and his hips forcefully snapped up into hers again.

It was fast and hectic, and by the end of it, they were making noises that had both barely holding on to their sanity. There was nothing but the feeling of his body against her, her legs wrapped around him, her wrists captured by his hand, her lips moving desperately with his. And lower down, the way her body surrounded him, slick and tight, with muscles squeezing and rippling as he thrust into her and the breath beginning to hitch in his lungs.

Raquel could feel his heartbeat quicken against her chest. She could hear the wanton moans each time he pushed into her, and the tension they were both chasing had started to wind down tight inside them like a spring.

Her body shifted, hips thrusting up towards his, and then her moans turned into broken little cries when he started hitting all her sweet spots at once. Two thrusts, three, and she was arching into the wall, bottom lip caught between her teeth, the long line of her neck exposed as she shattered in his arms. It was divine, and shortly after he reached his peak as well, which caught him off guard and triggered his own staggeringly intense release.

Sergio's legs almost gave in as he continued to stroke up into her in sharp, jerky movements. He released her hands, feeling the drywall almost giving in under the strength of his palm when it smacked against the wall for balance, not that it mattered.

Everything went white, sound muffling in his ears, and that desire to give her everything, show her every part of him, rose to the surface, making him shudder and tremble as she held him close to her heart. He bit back the urge to tell her everything he wanted to say and captured her lips with his once more, hoping that he could transmit all the words this way.

Raquel was still wrapped around him, her hands softly caressing his cheeks as she pulled away from him to lock their gazes, sharing his very breath as her body shivered with aftershocks.

"Well, I don't think I can put on these shorts again," she acknowledged as she looked at the torn fabric laying on the floor, and both erupted in laughter.

"The shirt's long enough, isn't it?"

"That's not the only problem. I don't want..." she gestured rather awkwardly toward her private area. "...to stain the chair."

He didn't need further explanation to understand what she tried to say. “I guess there’s only one solution to our problem.”

“What?”

“We need to get you cleaned up."

“What are you doing?" she whispered but was soon left speechless when he picked her up once more, his hands on her ass as he carried her back to the counter. Once he carefully put her down, he kneeled down on to the floor and plunged his head in between her legs, pushing her knees apart as far as they would go, and he began to bathe her sticky, sweat-sheened thighs with his lips and tongue.

Raquel gave a long, deep, shivery moan as he started to painstakingly lick her clean, her cunt already pulsing again at the warmth of his breath on her skin and the way he was so comfortable with the taste of their essences, and it turned her on in some new and unexpected way. They hadn't done that before, but Sergio seemed perfectly happy to lap up all of it, and by the time she had been thoroughly cleaned all the way up to the tops of her thighs, she was shaking so badly she had to grip the side of the counter for balance.

She was desperately torn as he slowly kissed his way up the inside of her thighs to the soft, dark curls, between being caught by someone and the aching desire to touch him as he licked her clean and soothed her sore cunt with tender kisses. Finally, lust won out over caution, and she bared the entirety of her body to him, sprawling on the cool surface for him to devour.

He looked up at her with great amusement. “Dinner is served, I see.”

“You already had dinner,” she corrected him, “this is your dessert." Then she clutched his hair in both hands, arched her back against the cold stone, and guided his head exactly to where she needed it.

He obeyed happily, nuzzling gently between her folds, letting his beard tease and torture her, a thousand tiny pinpricks of sensation rubbing against every nerve ending, an entirely new feeling she had never experienced before, but now she couldn’t imagine living without it. Her fingers loosened in his hair, no longer needing to direct him since he was perfectly able to find his way around on his own, and she simply savored the luxurious feel of it. Sergio seemed as affected by her soft, almost chaste caresses as she was by the feeling of his tongue circling her clit, and something about that brought her to the peak of arousal - the fact that this touch meant as much to him as fucking, that he was so hungry for this part as well.

“I love you,” she whispered, her heart aching with desperate affection, overcome with gratitude and desire. “I love you so much.”

He didn’t lift his head, just drove deeper and deeper into her, lips and tongue sweeping across her soft flesh, but she could feel him mouthing the words against her.

_I love you._

When he sealed his lips around the quivering flesh of her entrance and began to drink, pulling both his and her wetness out of her and into his mouth, her hips almost rocketed off the counter. She had never felt anything like it. He sucked, licked, and hummed content little moans into her as though he couldn't get enough of the way she tasted, and when she came with a sharp cry, it only seemed to spur him on.

“ _Joder,_ ” she whispered as he bathed her achingly sensitive clit with kisses, “I don’t know if I can-” But her voice trailed off as he licked a slow, broad stripe down the seam of her folds to plunge his tongue fiercely into her entrance once more, startling a shocked moan of pleasure out of her and pushing her right back to the brink.

He stayed on his knees, head buried in her lap, hands gripping her bare thighs until she came again, and she was so sensitive that she had to pull him away - she knew that he would stay there the rest of the day if she let him. But he didn’t forget his promise, and when he rose back to his feet, she had been entirely licked clean.

"I think it's time for breakfast," he announced playfully, offering her a chivalrous arm and helping her stand on her still trembling legs.

"Thank god, I worked up quite an appetite," she laughed, taking a deep breath and steadying herself as he put on his sweater again. "I think we already spent enough time proving your scientific fun facts."

"What do you mean?"

Raquel rolled her eyes and snorted with amusement. "The figs?"

 _"Mi amor_ , you're the best aphrodisiac out there."


	7. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel teaches Sergio how to shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday, best fandom in the world! The idea for this chapter gave me @Frequencia144 from Twitter, thank you for sending it my way. I hope this story will meet your expectations! 😄
> 
> And as always, I have to give credit to my dear friend MegShea for proofreading. You're an angel sent to earth! 😘
> 
> I would also like to thank every single person who left a kudo, commented, or tweeted about this fanfic. I can't put into words how much your support means to me. Your love literally sweeps me off my feet! I once again encourage all readers to leave comments under fanfics you like, I promise that every writer will appreciate it (and I won't break it). 😉
> 
> Lean back, draw a cold bath, grab some ice cream like my friend felinandcooks (check out her fanfics!) if you want to, and enjoy the story! Take care. ❤
> 
> P.S.: If you have any story requests, feel free to send them to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or write a comment!

Only four weeks were left until the heist, until zero hour would finally arrive. Everything was moving in the fast lane, each spare minute dedicated to classes, training, discussions of protocols, basically everything that involved the assault on the Bank of Spain. Besides breakfast and dinner, the team spent almost the entire day in the classroom, mastering various plans and procedures, including how to perform surgery on a gunshot victim to the extreme opposite - diversionary tactics. However, theory was one thing, practice was another.

Two of the new additions to the team who hadn’t _originally_ participated in the first heist and therefore, didn't have the necessary knowledge about guns; were, of course, the best in their field, but storming a government building required more than that. So, on that cloudy Tuesday afternoon, the Professor had to rely on someone else to teach Bogotá and Estocolmo how to shoot.

Raquel now belonged to a group of the most wanted criminals in the world, but she had been a trained police officer most of her life and had more than twenty years of experience with all types of weapons, unlike any of the others in the monastery. Although she had left that life long behind, she was the only one capable of teaching two amateurs the basics.

And therefore, in an instant she resorted back to her police academy days, she set up a row of cans on top of an old oak log behind the monastery and marched back and forth like a general before his soldiers.

"First, you have to make sure the safety isn't on," explained Raquel, she came to a standstill and demonstrated how to do just that, waiting for her students to repeat.

Once they followed that simple command without much trouble, she continued. "Place your index fingers on each side of the gun."

"Like this?" Estocolmo responded with a frown, holding the gun rather uncertainly.

"Exactly. Now close one eye and align the other with the rear sight."

Estocolmo was the first to aim. She did as Raquel instructed, her entire focus on the tiny can before her, and she pulled the trigger, which was followed by a loud shot that echoed in their ears. To everyone's surprise, she hit the target on her first try. It seemed as if the metal disappeared into thin air, nothing was left of it besides the dust swirling where it once stood upright.

"Not bad for a first try," Raquel complimented her, genuinely impressed by her shot. She then turned to Bogotá, who was more relaxed and indifferent than the previous candidate. "It's your turn now."

He took the gun with a sly smirk, looking at it from every angle before placing it in his hands as Raquel told him to. "You really know your thing, Lisboa."

She shrugged and gave him a confident smile. "Years of training."

"No wonder you won over the Professor's heart," the man added, causing Raquel to shift her glance from the cans to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Smart, beautiful, knows how to use guns," he replied flirtatiously. She couldn’t ignore how his brows rose, how his voice became gradually lower, and how he had been staring at her breasts, which were rather pronounced in the white turtleneck she wore, for longer than acceptable.

But Raquel merely rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, and she bit her tongue to avoid saying something she would later regret or worse - provoke him to elaborate further, despite his tasteless comment slightly throwing her off. "Alright, let's get back to what we came here for," she eventually managed to respond.

Bogotá chuckled at her sudden declaration, but thankfully, he relented and accurately positioned himself to shoot.

Or not so accurately, because Raquel shook her head and gestured to his arms. "You have to straighten them a little more."

With a frown, he tried to follow her instruction, but he seemed to go in the opposite direction, so she took matters in her own hands. "Wait, let me demonstrate."

She grabbed her own gun from the holster around her waist and situated herself beside her student, only pulling the trigger when she was sure that Bogotá mimicked her each move. She hit the target right in the middle without batting an eyelash, which earned her amazed glances in return.

However, Raquel could feel the invasive way the man's eyes roamed over her body, gradually traveling lower until they rested on her buttocks. She had spent twenty years not only learning how to shoot but also dealing with sexist pigs who had no sense of remorse or shame. She had developed a kind of sixth sense that told her whenever a man was taking his chauvinistic tendencies too far, exploiting his masculine liberties.

She was on the verge of pointing the gun at him instead and telling him everything that has been on her mind, hoping it would put an end to whatever he was doing and show him where he could put those degrading and hungry stares. However, what she didn't realize was Sergio's ability to observe the entire scene from afar, as his blood boiled, thinking the exact same thing.

He hadn't planned on spying on them, he wholeheartedly trusted Raquel that she would be able to replace him and teach for one afternoon. She was competent, professional, and even had more knowledge about certain things than him. Although he knew that she didn't need any help and even promised that he would give her some space, he couldn't resist. He observed her with a proud smirk, she was a natural, not to mention stunning in that camel colored coat and turtleneck, and a feeling of pride pierced his heart at the sight, yet it was replaced with burning anger the moment he noticed Bogotá's stares. Sergio knew he had to interfere.

"Alright, class is over. I need you two to pick up something from a village nearby," Sergio announced with a loud clap as he approached the group, drawing everyone's attention to him. It was the first thing that popped into his mind that would put an end to the lesson. He felt Raquel's eyes linger on him with surprise, but he avoided her gaze and merely focused on the rest of the group.

"Too bad," Bogotá mumbled, giving him a rather skeptical look, but he brushed it off and reached inside the pocket of his blazer, searching for the piece of paper with the address. He thanked God for coincidentally taking it with him that day.

"Why us?" Estocolmo suddenly asked, catching him off guard.

"Because..." he began, then paused for a long moment as he searched his mind for a reasonable answer. Why hadn't he thought it through earlier? He felt everyone's eyes glued on him with anticipation, and he was painfully aware how suspicious he looked, so he pretended to further rummage in his pocket as a distraction and buy some precious time. "You're the least suspicious out of all us," he eventually replied, praying it sounded believable.

It turned out that his prayers had been heard, because Bogotá turned to the blonde with an amused smile. "We could pretend we're a married couple doing some shopping," he quipped.

Estocolmo solely rolled her eyes at that. "Very funny."

Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, he finally handed them the scrunched piece of paper. "Here's the address. Take the Jeep, the keys are on the desk in the classroom."

Luckily they didn’t have any more questions and left with a quick "goodbye", finally giving Sergio the chance to talk to Raquel one on one. Did he want to talk to her, though? He promised her she could lead the class on her own. But he stormed in, finishing it before she could do so herself just because he saw something he didn't like, stealing her control over the situation.

Still not daring to look her in the eye, he stared at the ground instead and fixed his glasses, expecting an outburst of anger from her at any moment. However, it didn't come.

"I thought there wasn't anything to pick up until next week," she said, with a quirked eyebrow and crossed arms over her chest.

"There is," he affirmed, hesitantly glancing up at her at last, and what he found was a curious expression further awaiting an elaboration. "Food."

A low chuckle escaped from her. "Ah, so we already ate everything in two days?"

"No, but it's better to have some more supplies. You never know."

Raquel nodded with understanding, simultaneously examining him in a way that made him feel naked before her. "I see. So it has nothing to do with you wanting some private shooting classes?"

Sergio chuckled as his cheeks flushed at her suggestion. "I know how to use a gun."

"But do you know how to shoot it?" she inquired further.

"Theory is more important here."

"Is it?" Raquel scoffed, once again reaching for the gun in the holster and holding it out for him to take. "Show me, then."

Sergio's eyes widened with horror, and he froze in place for a split second, then took a step back as he slowly shook his head. "No."

"Come on, it's just for practice."

He considered his options for a while, weighing them out, and he came to the conclusion that he had nothing to lose. He was confident that he was capable of hitting the target, although he never shot from a gun before. But aiming was only a matter of calculation and precision, two things he had long mastered. What could go wrong?

Sergio eventually accepted the gun and checked if it was loaded - two bullets. Then he took a deep breath, adjusted his glasses, positioned himself to face the log with the cans, raised the gun and... he had no clue what to do next.

His hands were trembling from nervousness, the cold metal stinging his skin, reminding him that he held a dangerous weapon, which almost slipped due to his sweaty palm. Nonetheless, he pulled the trigger.

Instinctively, he closed his eyes at the ear-shattering explosion, unable to see whether he hit a can. It was Raquel's self-gratifying voice that gave him the answer instead. "You missed."

"It's because the ground is uneven," he attempted to justify himself, but she shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"Liar. Come on, admit it."

At last, he opened his eyes and looked in her direction. "Admit what?"

"That you don't know how to use a gun."

"I know how, I won't admit a lie," he insisted, earning a fond sigh from Raquel.

"Alright, you know how, but you can't," she corrected, then softened her gaze. "Sergio, you may need that in the future. It's important for you to know how to aim."

Of course, she was right. There was no point in pretending to know how to use a gun in such a life-dependent matter. He was acutely aware that he might benefit from that knowledge very soon.

"I will admit that I don't _really_ know how to shoot under one condition," he finally offered with a somewhat defeated look.

"And what is it?"

"You will teach me."

Raquel didn't try to hide her surprise. In fact, her brows immediately rose and her mouth slightly hung open. It wasn't a common occurrence for Sergio Marquina to admit a weakness, not to mention ask for help. So she didn't want to scare him away like an untamed animal, merely closed the distance between them and decided to do exactly what he asked her to - teach him.

She stood behind him, her hands over his for guidance, and he instantly felt his muscles lose some of the tension beneath her touch.

"Place your fingers like this," as she began, and he followed her movements, waiting for her to continue.

"Spread your legs a little wider."

Unexpectedly, a wave of excitement washed over him at her commands, although not suggestive, he gulped as he tried to steer his thoughts away from drifting in that direction.

"Make sure you don't hold it too close to your face," she eventually pulled him back to reality with her low yet sweet voice, adjusting his arms accordingly.

"And... shoot."

The moment played out in slow motion, the rifle followed the arc his body swung in. He shot without giving it too much thought, his brain skipping a beat, his finger squeezing the trigger, and a single shot fired. The deafening bang was emphasized by the hollow metal, the can disappeared from before their eyes, and Sergio swallowed hard - he hit it.

"That's much better," he heard Raquel say after a while, her arms still wrapping his and not intending to let go anytime soon.

"Because you're with me."

She chuckled. "That's a little cheesy, _cariño_."

"It's a matter of fact. If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have hit the target," he acknowledged in an earnest voice.

A moment of silence followed, neither making an attempt to move, hypnotized by the feeling of their bodies against each other, although several layers of clothing remained between them. Regardless, they warmed one another with the heat emanating from them on that chilly afternoon.

"Thank you," Raquel then suddenly blurted out as she, at last, pulled away.

"For what?"

"For getting him away from me." Her voice wasn't as playful as before, rather tender and soft.

Sergio immediately grasped what she was referring to. "I couldn't stand the way he looked at you."

"You know that I could've taken care of it myself though, right?"

"Of course I know that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, I'd never doubt that. I just... I don't know, when I saw him, I had this feeling..." he stumbled over his words, incapable of finding the right expression, "I can't really explain it, I just felt this need to protect you."

He relaxed the moment he turned around to face her and saw her lips form into a beaming smile. "What am I supposed to do with you, my knight in shining armor?"

"Teach me how to shoot so I can protect my princess," he offered, to which she scoffed and placed a hand on her hip.

"Princess? Really?"

"Alright, I think 'warrior queen' sounds more like you."

Both erupted in laughter, and he could see a hint of flattery in her eyes. "That's better."

As the conversation died out and silence had settled once more, Sergio finally had the chance to look at her properly for the first time that day. Her hair was gathered in a messy bun, loose strands perfectly framed her face and that turtleneck accentuated her curves in the most intriguing way possible. He couldn't help but imagine tracing those lines, though he had memorized each a long time ago.

Giving in to the temptation, he closed the little distance left between them and instinctively reached to grab her by her waist. However, there was something that hindered him from doing so - the gun in his hand.

"Remember our first night at the hangar?" he said all of a sudden, "You promised me that you'd never point a gun at me again. And you broke that promise, what, four times?"

Raquel felt the exact same way as him, her eyes closing as a smug smirk painted across her face, and she inhaled sharply, taking in his familiar smell. "I had a good reason for that, don't you think?"

"I know. I just want to be prepared in case you'd break that promise again," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath on her neck causing her to shiver although her body was on fire, and he brought the barrel to her mouth, carefully tugging down her lower lip which she opened eagerly. She didn't flinch. She didn't pull back from the cold metal against her skin. She welcomed it, craved it, and he took it as an invitation to continue.

Slowly tracing a path further down, he let the tip of the gun travel over her neck, shoulders, and breasts. He found himself incapable of pulling his eyes away from her, mesmerized by the way her chest rose from the delicate yet dangerous touch. The gun wasn't loaded, but the thrill of it all sent a new, intoxicating wave of arousal pinging through them. To say they were eager to take the exploration to the next level would be an understatement.

"Are you pointing a gun at me?" Raquel asked once she gathered herself just enough to speak, her voice so hoarse it was almost unrecognizable.

"Fair is fair, right?"

One corner of her mouth curled up, and her pupils dilated with desire. "That's not fair. I don't have one."

"I didn't have one back then either," he argued with a hint of humor in his intonation, drawing gentle circles where her nipples were hidden underneath the fabric, pulling a filthy moan from her.

"Tell me, Raquel, what would you do now?"

She didn't use words to show him what he asked her to. Instead, an adventurous hand ran over his chest, halting at the already prominent bulge in his pants and squeezing it lightly. "I'd have to use a different gun."

"That's not fair," he murmured, but his reactions to her touch gave away that he wasn't complaining. In fact, he let her shove him back until he was halted by the brick wall of the monastery, and she hurried to sink to her knees in front of him, fingers rapidly working on his pants. She unzipped them with impressive speed, then tugged his pants and his boxer briefs down just enough to release him, gasping in delight when she was finally welcomed by his fully erect length.

If he had felt any hesitancy, she couldn't tell, because his cock was certainly up for whatever she was willing to do. It rose from a thatch of black curls, hard and proud. He was cut, and the tip of his member glistened with precum. She trailed a reverent finger over the thick vein twining up his shaft, and he jerked under her touch.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, eyes still glued to his ruddy erection. If Sergio had to describe the view, he would define it as _torturously erotic._

He made a wheezing sound. “God, no.”

Raquel grinned up at him, all concern dissipating as a rush of excitement shot through both of them. “Let’s find out how good with guns I can be.”

Without preamble, she closed her mouth over the tip, licking in a wet circle before sucking lightly. He tasted good - a little salty and musky, but clean, with an underlying essence that she could only identify as his. He twitched and moaned in response, which was a promising start, so Raquel opened her mouth wider and bobbed down another few inches, letting saliva pool in her mouth so she could get sloppy when she finally took him deep.

“Raquel.” His hands settled on her head, stroking it gently. “This feels… _Joder_.”

Curse after curse came from him as he watched her let saliva trickle out of her mouth and grip the base of his length, twisting it gently as she drew off him. Her hand and mouth worked in tandem, synchronized in their movements as she took him deeper and deeper. He grunted with each pass, his hands trembling on her head.

Deciding to mix things up, she pulled down on his shaft, twisting gently at the same time as she moved her mouth up to the tip. She worked his sensitive skin in opposite directions in a way she knew would ramp up his arousal even more. Her hand tightened on his base, and she sucked the tip with fervor, inundating him with sensation.

Sergio’s fingers fisted tightly in her hair, tugging on the strands. He pulled her off him, and she looked up at him, her lips wet with spit and precum, her eyes heavy-lidded. “Admit it,” she suddenly demanded, the words coming out slurred. He felt drunk on her - nothing had ever made him feel as good as his length in her mouth.

He exactly knew what she wanted to hear, and his cheeks were red, his breathing irregular. “I didn't know how to use guns,” he groaned, sounding positively wrecked. "But now I do.”

Raquel lapped at the tip of his member, pleased with his answer, catching another salty drop of precum. “Do you know what would make it even better?”

“Oh, fuck.” He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. “Tell me.”

However, she didn't tell him but grinned instead, then pulled against his grip, dipping down to bounce his balls on her tongue. He gasped and spread his legs wider, letting her play. She enjoyed it all just as much as he did - the delicate, wrinkled skin, the tender weight of him, the musky flavor that filled her senses. She replaced her tongue with her hand, cupping him as she licked her way back up his shaft.

“ _Díos_ , Raquel.” he groaned, “Don't stop.”

She felt a surge of triumph. He was coming undone, and he hadn’t even seen everything she could do. She paused to gather saliva again, pumping him with her free hand while she toyed with his balls and stroked his perineum, and then she opened wide and sank down, trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as she possibly could.

Sergio moaned, his hands clenching in her hair again. He didn’t push her down, giving her enough time to adjust, because she needed to take this slow considering his size. She breathed through her nose, her eyes watering as he nudged to the back of her throat. Just a little more, and she would have all of him.

She relaxed as much as possible, then swallowed, taking the tip of him into her throat. She was stuffed full of him, pinned on his length like a butterfly on display, and she’d never been happier to feel so helpless. She felt downright accomplished, having deepthroated a cock this substantial.

A steady stream of expletives poured from his mouth. When she started gently moving up and down, he shouted and curled over her, as if he was no longer capable of standing upright. His hot breath puffed against the nape of her neck, and he petted and stroked her hair and upper back with shaking hands.

“Raquel.” He sounded like he was about to cry. “You don't have to… _fuck_ , this is unreal. _You’re_ unreal.”

"But I want to," she practically hummed against his skin, which sent him into a fresh bout of curses. Her throat was hurting slightly, but she was eager to make him come, so she released his length from her mouth just enough to get her hand around the base, then started moving her head and fist in a brisk rhythm.

His hips jerked up, shoving him deeper, but she loved the feeling of him fucking her mouth, even if it was unintentional. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her hair, wordlessly encouraging him to guide her up and down. He groaned again, loud and long, then started moving her head, adopting her rhythm, then increasing it. Soon she was bobbing up and down at a frantic pace, her hand squeezing rhythmically at his base. His balls were tight in her other palm, and he felt the familiar tingle of an approaching orgasm grow in power in the pit of his stomach.

“I'm going to...” he tried to warn her and pull away, but Raquel didn’t let him. She squeezed his balls lightly as she sucked hard, and that was it. Sergio came with a hoarse shout, pumping hot spurts of cum into her mouth as his body bucked and shuddered. Raquel swallowed all of it eagerly, relishing the taste of his semen.

When it was over, she pulled off, cleaning the last few drops of cum off him gently with her tongue. She remained on her knees for a little longer, looking up at him with utter adoration, until his next words urged her to put an end to that.

"Get up."

With one swift movement, he managed to turn them around, and it was now her turn to be pinned against the brick wall, enjoying the feeling of his hands stroking her desperate clit. She bucked her hips against his skilled fingers to chase even more friction. He fondled her with expertise, although two layers of fabric separated them, but it didn't change the fact that he knew what she liked, at which speed and what intensity.

She was positive that she was soaked, which he confirmed with a satisfied groan. She was quite sure that she had never craved his touch this bad in her life before. He was just reaching for the button of her jeans when-

"Professor!" Bogotá's loud voice brought them back to earth, forcing Sergio to pull away from her. They couldn't see him, but they were sure that he would appear around the corner any moment. "We can't find the keys."

" _Hijo de puta_ ," Sergio cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he let his forehead rest against hers, catching his breath so he would be able to answer.

"They're not in the classroom?"

"No." They could hear Bogotá from the other side of the wall, and luckily it seemed that he didn't intend on coming closer.

"Are you sure?"

"We practically flipped the entire room upside down, and we didn't find any fucking keys."

Sergio groaned again, more than pissed that they had to be interrupted in such a heated moment. Third time's a charm. He was willing to give the man his entire share of the gold if he would just leave them alone. However, that wasn't an option. "I'll be right there."

Raquel was just as frustrated, her desire to rip off Sergio's clothes and take him against the wall so strong that she seriously considered doing that even considering the risk, but she understood that it was impossible. So, she reluctantly let him pull away, and as he zipped up his pants, she observed him with hunger, which he noticed.

"I promise that I will make it up to you tonight."

"You better not break it," she warned him.

"I wouldn't dare."

At last, they parted with a brief and tender kiss, and while Sergio left to once again take care of an absurd problem, she was merely left with the hope that he would keep his promise.

  
  
  



	8. Playing Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a soccer match at the monastery, and Raquel tries to bribe the referee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, best fandom in the world! I know that the update came a little earlier than usual, but I worked extra hard on this week's chapter (which is also the longest one so far!), and it's been often requested for a while now, so I decided to surprise you with an early treat. 😄
> 
> As always, I have to give credit to my beloved friend MegShea for proofreading. Thank you so much, you're an angel sent to earth! 😘
> 
> I would also like to thank every single person who left a kudo, commented, or tweeted about this fanfic. I can't put into words how much your support means to me. Your love literally sweeps me off my feet! I once again encourage all readers to leave comments under fanfics you like, I can guarantee you that every writer will appreciate it. 😉
> 
> Now, lean back, draw a cold bath, grab some ice cream like my friend felinandcooks (check out her fanfics!) if you want to, and enjoy the story! Take care. ❤
> 
> P.S.: If you have any story requests, feel free to send them to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or write a comment!

  
  


"Can I borrow your shorts?"

The question brought him out of his trance. Although she had her back turned to him, Sergio had been staring at her as she got dressed which she felt right away. He came into their room looking for his whistle, but ended up staying for a little longer than necessary, forgetting the reason why he came inside in the first place as his eyes instantly became glued to her partially naked frame. He couldn't recall how many times he had seen this exact sight before him - her in nothing but underwear, hair tousled in an adorable way; yet, he still found himself mesmerized, simply because he was _allowed_ to see this perfect view. 

"Excuse me?"

Raquel turned around with a smile that just said _'I know that you have been staring at me_ ' and slipped into a red shirt, matching the color of her team. "For the soccer game today. The last time I saw my only pair of comfortable shorts was when they were discarded on the kitchen floor, ripped in half."

_Right._ His cheeks turned crimson at the memory of the most delicious breakfast in his life, but he shook his head to get his mind back on track when he noticed that she was the one staring at him now with amusement, most likely reading his mind. "I can give you the ones I usually jog in. I won't be playing anyway," he eventually spoke, pulling his eyes away from her at last.

"You won't?"

With a shrug, he opened his drawer and grabbed a pair of loose black shorts, which he handed her. "Someone has to be the referee."

Raquel's eyes widened at the revelation. "Interesting. I can use it for my advantage," she mused out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I know the referee very well and that I know how to bribe him." Her lips were devilishly quirking up, and he didn't need further elaboration to exactly know what she had in mind. 

"I know the referee very well too, and I can assure you that he cannot be bribed."

She chuckled, instantly determined to prove him wrong, which he could tell by the sparkle in her eyes. "We'll see about that."

Finally, when he found the whistle he had been looking for, Sergio turned to her again with a frown. "We will?"

Raquel didn't reply, merely gave him a challenging look and laughed as she put on the shorts he let her borrow. A warm feeling invaded his heart at the sight of her slim legs in the loose fabric, somehow making her appear even smaller. He couldn't quite grasp the fact that such a tiny creature could wrap him around her finger so easily.

"Let's go, the others must be waiting already," he said the moment she got fully dressed, and not wanting to waste more time, he opened the door for her like a gentleman. 

It was the first sunny day of the week, and the _banda_ didn't waste the opportunity to convince, or much rather _force_ Sergio to organize a soccer game for 'team bonding purposes' - though he didn't forget that it turned out to be the exact opposite last time. So, they gathered in the freshly mowed backyard, which Helsinki and Nairobi setup for this occasion. They had everything - two goals, a ball, even a sign to keep track of the points - and Sergio was quite impressed that they managed to arrange it all on their own. Maybe, this time it would be a team bonding exercise. 

Once everyone had taken their respective positions, the loud and shrill sound of the whistle announced the start of the game. Everyone immediately followed the ball, which was led by Palermo, the first to gain control over it. Skillfully moving from side to side in the direction of the opposing team's goal, he didn't let anyone interfere, leaving everyone far behind. It was clear that he was a stubborn and determined player with tons of experience, yet incapable of working in a team. He was a lone wolf who trusted no one but himself, and it was reflected in his behavior on the field. Nonetheless, he scored the first goal for team Nairobi. 

The cheers and groans of disappointment were equally divided. Only Sergio showed no reaction - he stood on the outside, merely observing the game without any preference for one team, staying true to his role. That was at least until Raquel suddenly appeared out of nowhere right before him, her hand on his chest and her lips dangerously close to him as she whispered into his ear, "Referee, it was an offside goal."

Sergio swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, and he tried his best to keep his composure. "Was it? It didn't look like one."

"Oh, it definitely was. Will you please invalidate the goal?" she begged him with irresistible puppy-eyes as her fingers played with his tie, and she led them back into the shadows so they would stay unnoticed. He knew that he should tell her to stop or at least push her back. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Raquel..." her name came out like a breath, and although he intended on saying it like a warning, it rather sounded like a plea for more. 

"Lisboa," she hurried to correct him, then moved her hand to his neck as she propped herself up on her tiptoes, launching to kiss him. 

"Don't," he protested, or rather attempted to, but it was already too late. Raquel closed the remaining distance between them, and her lips brushed his, softly and delicately, but it was haste, just long enough that he could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin, and the taste of her vanilla lip balm lingered even after she pulled away.

Sergio, still engulfed by the sensation and left yearning for more, let his eyes stay closed for a few more seconds as he processed what had just happened. Her warm breath against his neck sent a shiver down his spine, and when he finally allowed his eyes to pry open, he was met with the sight of Raquel smiling at him teasingly. She was playing dirty, and he fell right into her trap, letting his defense walls come crashing down.

"Maybe one more kiss, and I will consider it," he murmured breathlessly, giving in to his desires. Their gazes immediately locked, and what he saw was surprise and complacence in her bright eyes. However, the moment he lowered his head to capture his lips with hers once more, they realized that the shadows didn't provide them with enough privacy after all.

"Hey! She's bribing the referee!" Bogotá suddenly exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention to the couple, and both immediately pulled away as if they burned each other's skin. 

"No, she's not!" Tokyo hurried to disagree, in fact supporting Lisboa's intervention.

Bogotá scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"They were just kissing," Helsinki said with a frown, obviously not grasping that the fuss was about, but Palermo chimed in to enlighten him.

"She wants to manipulate our referee with her feminine attributes. It's obviously a foul, you blind idiots."

Offended by his accusation, Denver gasped dramatically, one hand on his hip as he pointed at the latter with his index finger. "Call me what you want, but I'm not blind."

Soon enough, the discussion turned into a heated argument, only Estocolmo observed from afar, shaking her head with disbelief, and Sergio and Raquel quietly stood next to each other, positively mortified, and their hands instinctively intertwined despite them being the topic of the dispute.

The unbearable clamoring only stopped when the whistle eventually interrupted their pointless bickering. 

"That's enough! It's not the world championship, let's just play," Sergio ordered in a stern voice as he pulled away from Raquel, then continued in the same tone, "Lisboa, go back on the field."

Dumbfounded, she looked at him for a while, her eyes narrowed. Never before had he spoken to her in such a way, as if she was just another member of the team and nothing more. The comments must have turned a switch in him, immediately activating his detached and cold side. But figuring that she deserved it, Raquel returned on the field without turning around.

The first period continued without any notable events. Both teams scored two goals each, without penalties, fouls, or attempts of bribing. Even in the scorching heat which arrived at noon, everyone played with smiles on their faces, enjoying the alternative to their usual classes. A little movement would do all of them good. 

However, once the second period rolled around after everyone regained their energy, Raquel was even more motivated to give her best. Sergio had been avoiding her ever since the kiss like the plague, dropping his gaze whenever she looked in his direction and constantly standing in one spot with his arms crossed over his chest. And therefore, she put extra effort into her game, snatching the ball from Bogotá and running - no, _rushing_ to the opposing team's goal, and she kicked the ball right in its middle, not leaving Marsella a chance to catch it. Now, it was three to two for Team Tokyo.

Denver and Tokyo cheered loudly, and Helsinki wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her into a tight hug. They had quickly grown fond of each other over the previous week during a boring dinner - everyone had been drunk or asleep with the exception of these two, which 'forced' them to get to know each other better - and she couldn't help but smile at her teammate's support and happiness. But none of these things were what Raquel actually focused on. 

Her eyes drifted to the side of the field as she returned Helsinki's embrace, using the opportunity to take a glimpse at Sergio. He showed no reaction, not even a corner of his lips twitched. Surprisingly, Raquel didn't feel angry or disappointed. If anything, she was frustrated. Frustrated that he didn't pay her attention, that he acted as if she didn't exist, that all she wanted to do was to press him against a wall to release it all. How was it possible that even in such a moment, all she could think about was this?

Thankfully, her thoughts drifted elsewhere when the game resumed, bringing her back to the present. She hadn't even noticed how fast the time passed. She felt as if someone had pressed a ‘fast forward’ button when Tokyo announced the near end of the game after what felt like seconds since Raquel's goal. 

"Defense! One minute!"

"Let's go!" Palermo yelled as he kicked the ball in Nairobi’s direction, but it changed its course due to Denver trying to block it, and the ball rolled off the field. 

Nairobi hurried to pick it up and prepared for a throw-in, but she was hindered from doing so when Palermo suddenly slapped Denver on his head. "Hey!"

"What are you doing?" Denver asked enraged, preparing to return the slap, but Sergio already rushed to the two to separate them. "Wait!"

"Ref, he touched my balls!" Palermo tried to justify himself. "You saw that!"

"Please! Enough. There's a minute left, are you going to waste it arguing?” Sergio asked with his voice raised, but Denver wasn't willing to drop the subject just yet. 

"I was defending. He was glued to my ass!" 

"I saw you touching his balls, pig,” Nairobi added.

"That's enough! Don't touch him again... anywhere, ok? Or you'll be sent off.” With those words, Sergio managed to put an end to the argument and unknowingly ignited a fire between Raquel's legs, which certainly wasn't due to the heat and physical activity. She wasn't sure how or why, but seeing him in such a state – stern, unbreakable, even pissed off - turned her on beyond reason. But thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted once more.

"Ok, let's go," Tokyo exclaimed as Nairobi finally made the throw-in, and Raquel was focused on covering the opponents instead, although it was rather difficult considering her size compared to Bogotá's. However, it didn't take long for another conflict to erupt. Denver pulled down Palermo's shorts as he was about to catch the ball, and the rest of the guys soon got involved as well. 

"Penalty!" Nairobi yelled into the field, but no one seemed to listen to her. So, the girls gathered on one side, observing the heated argument from afar with interest, trying their best not to burst out laughing.

"That's enough!" Sergio tried to separate them again but with less success this time.

"There's gonna be a fight," Nairobi murmured to Tokyo and Raquel. Not even two seconds later it was proven that her intuition was right when Helsinki slapped Marsella. Those men were like children trapped in bodies of adults, and the girls couldn't help but laugh this time. 

"Penalty and a red card. Get out of here!" Sergio ordered once more, finally making everyone shut up. So much for team bonding.

And with the last whistle of the game, team Nairobi had one more chance to redeem itself from defeat. Palermo stood proudly before Tokyo, stretching to show off his confidence and trying to intimidate his opponent, but with no success.

The moment played out in slow motion - he kicked the ball slightly to the right to increase his chances for a goal, but Tokyo foresaw his intentions and positioned herself accordingly, catching the ball and preventing it from landing in the net. And so, with a score of five to three, their team celebrated victory.

Raquel immediately joined them in their cheerful screams and hugs. She even ran into Helsinki's arms when she noticed that he opened them for her, and he spun her in circles, making her laugh wholeheartedly. It was a truly euphoric moment, the first she actually got to share with the entire team. At that moment, everything seemed so easy, even coming out alive from the Bank of Spain with all the gold. 

What she hadn't noticed, however, was that someone else longed for her hug as well.

Sergio stood next to them, uncomfortable with the situation, his eyes not leaving her arms and legs, which were wrapped around the body of another. He grew more impatient with every second the embrace lasted. All he wanted was to snatch her away and celebrate the victory of her team with her, having expected that it would be her intention too. 

For him, it felt as if eternity passed when Helsinki finally let her down onto the ground, and just for a split second, his and Raquel's gazes met. He couldn't quite identify what he saw in her eyes, because she had never looked at him in such a way before. But then, she approached him with a dull expression and muttered, "I'm going to take a shower, I need to get clean."

The way she said it wasn't inviting, rather the opposite, and she left him breaking his head over her sudden coldness as she headed towards the monastery.

Furthermore, Raquel lied about her intentions. She did intend on washing the sweat and mud off her body, but she wasn't heading to take a shower. The same evening she spent getting closer to Helsinki, she had also accidentally discovered a secret bathroom with a tub. No one else besides her seemed to know about it judging by the fact that it was unoccupied every time she wanted to use it, although she had only been there twice so far. But an exhausting soccer match called for a relaxing bath. 

Closing the door behind her and quickly discarding her dirty clothes, she turned on the faucet and combed her hair as she waited for the tub to fill. She even poured herself a glass of wine which she had taken with her as she passed the kitchen, figuring it would further help loosen her up. Luckily, soon enough, the bath was ready for her to enjoy. 

Feeling all of the tension in her muscles begin to melt away as her aching body acclimated to the intense heat of the water, Raquel let out a drawn-out sigh as her head rested against the cold porcelain, creating a stark contrast to the sensation the rest of her body was enveloped in. She inhaled the rosy scent of the bubble bath she found underneath the sink - it probably once belonged to Ándres or his ex-wife - and sipped on the red wine, which was on top of a wooden tray perched on the edge of the bath.

It has been a while since she had felt so calm, felt such ease outside her bedroom. Raquel rarely got to enjoy anyone's presence but her own. The past few weeks, it had been even more difficult to find a spare minute just for herself, and she planned on using every second of that newly gained privacy to the fullest. 

However, it didn't take long for someone to invade her mind, putting an end to her relaxation - Sergio. 

Her mind began recalling the day's events, especially his sudden change of behavior. All she wanted was to play a harmless game with him, but he gave her the silent treatment after the kiss, leaving her incredibly frustrated. However, what she felt wasn't just any frustration. 

Her hand experimentally trailed down her right thigh as she let her eyes fall shut, tracing little circles on her soft flesh as she bit her lip, her forefinger tripping an adventurous path towards the heat radiating at her center. She had put those feelings aside for so long, at this point, she was turned on by the mere thought of him, and figuring that she might as well make her bath even better, she reached for the detachable shower head and turned on the tap with a sigh. 

Guiding it underwater, Raquel closed her eyes and relaxed. She rested the showerhead against her thigh, the water tingling her skin, not unlike his fingertips. Slowly, ever so slowly, she dragged it upwards, spreading her legs apart in anticipation. 

She moaned when the water caressed her sensitive spot, but as much as she wanted to go hard, she took a breath and lowered the pressure of the spray, letting a calm wash over her as she imagined Sergio between her legs right now. He would go slow, tease orgasm after orgasm out of her until she was nothing more than a sobbing, quivering mess.

And since her bathwater was hot, since she had no other place to be, and she deserved to become a sobbing, quivering mess, she shifted the stream back to her thigh to cool off a little and threw her mind back to all their escapades in the monastery - the morning shower, the shooting lesson, their dance in the classroom. He was always too attentive, determined to give her pleasure, as if it was his primary goal, even if it meant delaying his own.

If she focused hard enough, she could feel his breath caress her inner thigh, his stubbly cheek grazing against her sensitive flesh as he moved in closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the stripe of pubic hair. 

Sucking in a breath, she moved the shower head between her legs again. She moaned, focusing on her clit as images Sergio licking against her softly flashed before her. In her mind, she had one leg wrapped around his waist, her foot resting on his back, and the other hooked over his shoulder. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and he looked up at her with those gorgeous, chestnut brown eyes as he absolutely lavished her swollen flesh.

A jolt of pleasure struck through her, her back arched, and she slipped, dipping up to her nose into the water. She recovered quickly enough, but it ruined the pleasure, so she sat on the edge of the bath without too much thought. It wasn't the most comfortable position, and goosebumps rolled down her skin, chasing the rivulets of water, but she was stubborn, making it work as she held the shower head between her legs again. 

Raquel squeezed her eyes shut, angling the stream right where she sought it the most. Pleasure began to crackle through her like lightning, her hips jerked, and her legs closed shut, but she forced them apart. It was bordering on too much, every fiber of her being was yelling at her to pull the stream away, but that was where she wanted it. She gripped onto the bath tightly as she was about to come, head tilted back, ready for the wave of pleasure to come crashing down. 

And that was when the door opened. Raquel, mortified to the point of fearing she would have a heart attack, lowered herself back into the tub, almost upending the little bathtub tray and spilling her wine. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," a familiar voice answered before she got to see who it was, but it was enough for her to know who entered the bathroom.

"Sergio," she sighed as if she was relieved, which she actually was. The situation would be much more uncomfortable if it was anyone else. 

What she had expected even less, however, was that he would casually head towards the sink and start washing his hand and face as if he didn't just interrupt her in a very private moment. "Please continue."

She was taken aback. "What?"

"What you were just doing," he replied when he looked into the mirror, staring at her reflection in the background and locking their gazes. So he knew what she was doing before he entered.

"Sergio..." she said his name questioningly this time. "Are you just going to stand there and watch?"

"You don't want me to?"

Although he remained serious, she couldn't hold back a chuckle. That man was an enigma, which she hadn't cracked even after two years of living together. One moment he was this sweet and shy gentleman, then the cold and reserved mastermind, and occasionally a teasing and seductive bastard. She found herself fascinated by how much of Salva and the Professor there was in Sergio. 

And when she noticed that his eyes didn't leave her, stubbornly waiting for her next step, she lowered her hand to stroke her thighs again, not giving him what he wanted just yet, although her body yearned for her fingers elsewhere. Two could play this game. 

"That was an... interesting match," she finally broke the charged silence after a while, and he resumed to clean his face. 

"It sure was. You were trying to bribe me, and everyone noticed."

"You ignored me since then."

He dried his skin with a fresh towel. "You jumped into another man's arms."

Raquel instantly stopped caressing her inner thigh and propped herself up to look at his reflection again, and so did he when he heard the water splashing loudly from her abrupt movement. "Really?"

Sergio finally turned around to face her with his lips slightly twitching from fighting back a smile. It was nearly impossible not to when he saw her naked and wet, the sight was almost painfully erotic, but he knew that it wasn't the right moment for that, not yet. "I don't mind. I really don't. I just wanted to point out that you were playing dirty."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't really stop me."

"Well, you are quite a good persuader," he explained, and this time he didn't resist the grin spreading across his face when he noticed that her hand shifted to her bundle of nerves, hesitantly drawing slow and intricate patterns, despite biting his lip to the point of tasting blood.

"Changing the topic... You know about the secret bathroom?" he suddenly asked to prevent his focus from drifting to her breasts, which were just visible enough to see her hardening nipples.

"I discovered it a while ago. You didn't tell anyone about it?"

Sergio leaned against the sink ever so casually and shook his head. "No. I wanted to keep it a secret so there wouldn't be any fights about who gets to use it, so I decided that no one gets to."

"You didn't tell me either."

"Fair is fair, right?"

"But you just wanted to use it," she pointed out with a smug grin, not breaking the intense eye contact for even a second when a small moan escaped her lungs at the alteration of her stroking patterns. At this point, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her hand between her legs. "I suppose I'm not the only one who's playing dirty."

Keeping his blood from rushing to his groin was turning out to be increasingly more difficult the more time he spent clasped in that small bathroom with her. "You caught me, Inspectora."

She hadn't heard him call her that ever since their reunion in Palawan. Reminiscing on their past, their first meeting, their conversations as the Inspectora and the Professor, the movements of her fingers sped up. Even during the time she only knew him as the distorted voice on the other side of the phone, she found herself drawn to his determination and conviction, and his teasing and rather inappropriate questions set her a challenge she gladly accepted. It felt good to be faced with a worthy opponent, having been assigned too many cases she was overqualified for. But that mysterious Professor was now standing right before her as she lay in a bathtub, naked, aroused beyond reason.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

The question brought him out of his trance, not for the first time that day. It took him awhile to process it and grasp what she had in mind, but once he did, his fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt, opening one after another ever so slowly. She observed very attentively as he did, at last, let the fabric slide down his shoulders, bearing his slightly muscular torso to her before he continued to unbuckle his belt. Her own hand increased the pressure on her clit without her giving it too much thought when he slipped down his pants and boxers simultaneously, revealing him in his full glory. That sight had already become familiar to her a long time ago, but the excitement was equal to the one she felt their first time together. How was that still possible?

However, Raquel stopped questioning it when he finally approached the bathtub and joined her in the still blissfully warm water, sitting opposite of her, not leaving much space between them nevertheless - it was impossible anyway. But neither dared to move closer, take the next step, and she could sense that there was something on his chest he still needed to get rid of.

"Tell me what you were thinking about before I came in."

Her answer was short but enough to send goosebumps all over his skin. "You."

"Care to tell me why?"

"You're quite a good referee, Professor. I liked how you stood your ground with Denver and Palermo..." she paused as she brought her foot to his inner thigh, sliding it towards his middle before continuing, now in a lower voice, "and me."

She didn't miss how he tensed at her touch and gulped as if he wanted to swallow a heavy lump in his throat. "You're not mad that I avoided you?"

"No. I found it rather... enthralling. But I must admit that I'm wondering why you did that."

The intensity in his eyes momentarily shifted into something else, something soft and genuine, and his hands found hers underwater, squeezing it lightly. "Raquel, if I looked at you even once after that kiss, I don't know if we would have finished the game."

"Why's that?" she asked, surprised by his revelation. 

"Because I would have taken you off the field and brought you someplace private to take that kiss a little further. You left me hungry for more."

A bright smile graced her lips at his confession as she decided to break the small yet existing distance between them by positioning her back against his chest. He immediately relaxed at the additional warmth provided by her body, and he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, making her sigh in contentment when he finally surrounded her.

And then, an idea popped into his mind. Sergio shifted lower in the water, getting the tops of his shoulders wet, and she automatically sunk down with him, her hair floating on the surface of the water. Raquel hadn't expected that and gasped as she sat up again, and he gathered the long golden waves in his hands and tucked her hair to the side, so he could slide his mouth down her throat, making her laugh and shudder.

Then, he reached for a piece of cloth and a bar of soap, rubbing them together. It smelled like lavender, and it infused the room, creating a soft atmosphere that wrapped around them.

“What are you doing?”

“You said you wanted to get clean, didn't you?” When she nodded ever so slightly, he began to wash her skin delicately, spreading the soap all over her back. Raquel's eyes were closed, her mouth parted, the small frown lines between her eyebrows at ease. He kissed her ear, and a light sigh escaped from her lips that he was sure no one else had ever heard beside him. But suddenly, he remembered that he had one more question for her.

"Why did you jump into Helsinki's arms?"

Surprisingly, she didn't pull away or seem bothered by his inquiry, so he trailed the cloth down her stomach and sides, back and forth, languidly, occasionally accompanying it with his fingers. He could never grow tired of touching her bare skin with no barriers in between them, indulging in the sensation of his rough hands against her smooth curves. It was intoxicating.

"He's kind, supportive, he welcomed me to the team," she eventually responded as her fingers wandered the length of his toned arm as well. "But maybe I also wanted to get your attention, to make you jealous." 

He ran the soapy cloth across her shoulders as he processed her answer, gradually moving it lower, between her shoulder blades. He saw a flush spread up through her skin, to which his own body was responding as well. So, he pulled her closer to his chest, and he leaned his chin on her shoulder as he washed her breasts, the water running between them like a small stream running down a round hill, hypnotizing him in the process as one of his hands dragged along their underside while the other reached to where hers worked before, replacing it by resuming her lazy circles. 

"And you thought that Helsinki was your way to go?" he murmured against her skin as he hung the cloth on the side of the tub, having finished washing her, which freed his hand to finally cup her breast. He kneaded it deftly, brushing his thumb over her hard nipple, flicking it gently while she arched into his touch, and she asked back almost breathless, "It worked, didn't it?"

Sergio frowned. "It did?"

"You're here with me now."

Her words caused him to increase the speed of the patterns he drew on her clit, and every move she made seemed to be hardwired to his member pressed between her back and his stomach. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up against her, and she wrapped her arms around his legs so she could scratch her nails up and down his inner thighs. Then, she tilted her head back to see the expression on his face, but she didn't get the chance to do so because he sealed their lips in yet another passionate kiss. He licked into her mouth and bit at her bottom lip when it started to tremble.

“Raquel,” he breathed on her tongue as she reached for his wrist, urging him to double the pressure he applied there. "We really like water, don't we?"

She answered with a wholehearted giggle, which Sergio captured with his lips, placing his left hand on her chin to keep her close, not stopping the movement of the other on her clit. But after a while, he eventually released her mouth, enough to look directly into her sparkling eyes. “Turn around.” 

Raquel raised one eyebrow, questioning him, but she did as she was told. She shifted between his legs and leaned down, her breasts brushing his chest, and his arm sneaked around her waist to capture her.

Sergio looked at her with such pure adoration and devotion that her heart swelled, and she had the sudden desire to tell him that she felt the same. But she found herself unable to utter a single word, so she connected their mouths once again, hoping she could transmit her feelings this way.

Raquel could also never grow tired of the way he kissed, how he swept his tongue so forcefully in her mouth as if he couldn't get enough of her taste, how their breaths mingled, and how he found every sweet spot of hers with ease.

"I think we have some unfinished business," she broke the kiss after a while, needing to breathe, sighs of pleasure and joy coming through in between as well. "And if you don't finish it this time, you'll get the red card, referee."

Sergio didn't need to be told twice and slipped his fingers past the coarse curls and over her clit to stimulate her again. He could feel how wet she was for him, and it certainly wasn't only due to the water. Keeping his touches feather-light despite her already being worked up from all the previous teasing, he thrust his tongue into her mouth in matching rhythm to his caresses on her cunt and tightened his arm around her when her hips canted up into his hand for more friction.

“Stop teasing,” Raquel huffed, her voice wrecked and pleading as she threw her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled lowly. “Can’t help it, it’s in my nature."

But he received the message and knowing that at this point she needed something more to reach an orgasm, he urged her to raise slightly so he could bring his tip to her folds, tracing a line up and down her dripping slit. She bucked against him in response, sighing at the friction they were creating.

" _Sergio._ "

He groaned at the breathless plea in her voice, how rough his name sounded on her lips, and grabbed her hips to lower her onto his painfully erect length.

Each inch she took of him was dizzying, euphoric, addictive. But only once he entered her fully, stretching her walls to their limit, she let the moan she had been holding back for too long escape from the depths of her throat.

He held on tightly to her waist as he began to move his hips, thrusting into her at a slow and leisurely pace, his eyes never leaving her face, expression never shifting from one of absolute adoration. But then, he stopped abruptly, still buried deep inside of her.

“Never doubt that I don't care about you, or that I don't love you,” he whispered into her ear and gasped when she tightened her walls around his member, urging him to continue fucking her, but he didn't, not until she took what he said to heart. And after a few motionless seconds, she looked down at him, grasping how important those words were to him, and lovingly placed her hand on his cheek.

"Sergio, _cariño_ , I never doubted that, not even in our darkest times."

With her words of reassurance, he slipped out of her just enough to enter her again with one shuddering, powerful thrust. He cried out from pleasure at the same moment she did, and this time, he resumed his movements without any interruptions, frantically jerking his hips into her wet paradise. 

And so, they were lost in each other.

Raquel soon matched the plunges of her hips with his rhythm to meet him halfway, and her breasts were at the level of his face, so he licked at her nipples, causing her to push further into the warmth of his mouth.

The water splashed over the sides of the tub as she fucked him, setting a frantic tempo when his hand settled between her legs again, just as she needed it. His hard groin simultaneously dragged her quivering walls, causing them to tighten even further. She wasn't sure how he was able to slide through them with such ease nonetheless.

Raquel felt the familiar tingle of an orgasm grow in power in the pit of her stomach with every next thrust. There weren't enough words in the dictionary to describe how she felt at that moment - she had been waiting for that wave of pleasure to come crashing down over her that day too many times already, and if she wouldn't have reached her peak soon, she feared she would have fainted. However, Raquel didn't want to only provide pleasure for herself.

Determined to feel him spill into her and hear his broken moans, she brought one hand to his mouth, using her thumb to tug his lower lip down until he bit into it slightly. The other reached behind his back, burying her nails there until he almost hissed in pain, _almost._

Only one, two more uneven strokes, and he came inside her, filling her to the brim, and the sensation brought her past the edge, her body locking into place as she came with an ear-shattering moan. She had to hold onto the side of the tub not to fall backward when her back arched from how forcefully she contracted against his length, and he gentled his movements, coaxing her through it until she was shuddering and collapsing back against his chest.

As they settled against each other with smiles of pure relief, panting heavily, her fingers started playing with the wet curls sticking to his skin. It had become their routine - she always did so after they had sex until it lulled them both to sleep. But this time, Sergio didn't even close his eyes, he stared at the ceiling instead, and she grew concerned.

"What's wrong?"

His expression didn't change even the slightest when he finally spoke. "Did you leave my shorts on the ground?"

Raquel couldn't hold back a genuine laugh, and when she buried her face in the crook of his neck, he couldn't either. Earlier, he accused her of playing a dirty game, but now he did the same with her. "I hope you can forgive me."

He kissed her cheek and finally closed his eyes. "Always."

  
  
  



	9. Jaque Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio teaches Raquel how to play chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday (or Monday), best fandom in the world! Remember when I said the last chapter was the longest? SIKE! This is now the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope it'll make up for the belayed update. I've been going through a lot lately, but your nice comments and messages kept me motivated. Thank you.🙏
> 
> This story has been requested by Katty - I hope it'll meet you expectations! It's also a gift for Giorgia from Twitter who left me the sweetest message about this fanfic. ❤
> 
> And, as always, I have to give credit to my dear friend MegShea for proofreading. I know I've said it enough, but you're truly the best! I'll always be grateful to our group chat for getting to know you. 😘
> 
> I would also like to thank every single person who left a kudo, commented, or tweeted about this fanfic. I can't put into words how much your support means to me. Your love literally sweeps me off my feet! I once again encourage all readers to leave comments under fanfics you like, I can guarantee you that every writer will appreciate it. 😉
> 
> Now, lean back, draw a cold bath, grab some ice cream like my friend felinandcooks (check out her fanfics!) if you want to, and enjoy the story! Take care. ❤
> 
> P.S.: If you have any story requests, feel free to send them to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or write a comment!

It was undoubtedly a view Raquel had never expected to witness.

Eight criminals, of which most were infantile adults with a natural urge to turn every spare minute into a drinking party, were staying in after class, without the Professor anywhere in sight. Of course, they had the motivation to take it seriously; they weren't exactly professionals, but most of them left their careless, perfect lives behind to save one of their own. It was heartwarming how much they risked for the mere possibility of saving Rio. But as idyllic as the sight was, it felt oddly troubling nonetheless.

"Why are you staying in the classroom after the lesson?" Raquel asked as she stood in the entrance, and when everyone turned their heads in her direction, she realized she blurted her question out loud. They looked unamused, defeated, and yet were not seated in their original chairs. Never judge a book by its cover, she thought to herself.

"It's Friday, it's raining," Denver replied, bringing a bottle of wine to his lips as if he didn't see anything awry with the situation. And, in fact, he didn't. "The bodega is locked, too."

But it wasn't a strong enough explanation for Raquel. "Why don't you go to your rooms?"

"Not a good idea, I get horny when someone's in my room," Tokyo answered this time, pouting as if she was genuinely complaining, which Raquel knew she wasn't, but before she had the chance to reply, Nairobi chimed in.

"The night's still young, Lisboa. We want some company, and the rooms are quite small."

There was, however, one more place Raquel was surprised they hadn't thought of. "And the living room?"

"It's locked," Palermo stated this time.

This piece of information shocked her once more. It hadn't been used by anyone except the banda during an evening which was just as cold and rainy as this one, and surely, none of the monks would be interested in occupying it either. "It is?"

"Yup. Want to join us? The wine's really good," Helsinki offered, but it was at that moment that Raquel connected the dots and remembered who was missing in the picture. 

"Maybe later, I have to check something first."

She walked down the hall with vigorous steps, the voices behind her soon muffled. No one else seemed to suspect anything, but once she stood still before the door which led to the living room - they only called it that because it was the only room with a couch - her gut told her that she already knew who was on the other side. So, she brought her fist to the oak wood and gently knocked on it. But there was no reply.

She then pounded on the door with more force, but still, everything was quiet.

When she tried for the third time, nothing happened once more. However, she was convinced that a certain someone was on the other side, ignoring the loud banging. In fact, she would be willing to kick the door open just to prove it.

"Sergio, I know you're in there."

And as if summoned by his name, she heard the door unlock mere seconds later, and a smug smile graced her lips. Her instincts never failed her. But the door stayed closed, and he didn't say anything, so she grew concerned.

"May I come in?" Raquel eventually asked, but her voice turned out to be quieter and hoarser than she expected. Luckily, he heard her nonetheless.

"Sure."

Still somewhat hesitantly, she turned the doorknob and peeked into the room. To her surprise, Sergio sat at the couch with a chessboard before him, and he didn't seem to be upset. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Why did you lock yourself here?"

He looked up at her for the first time, a chess figure in his hands. "I just wanted some privacy," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then placed the bishop on a new position.

Suspiciously, Raquel raised a brow. "There's plenty of privacy in our bedroom as well. And because of you, the banda's drinking alcohol in the classroom."

"Why aren't they outside?" he asked without looking up at her, his entire focus on the game.

His question took her by surprise- how long had he been in this room not to notice the terrible weather outside? "Because it's raining."

"Oh," he merely answered, obviously not bothered by her revelation, but it wasn't enough for her. He had the audacity to lock himself away from everyone, occupying one of the biggest rooms only for himself so he could play a board game, and he wouldn't even explain himself. 

"So, you locked yourself here to play chess?"

"Yes," was all he said, and Raquel stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest, expecting him to elaborate, until he finally did, he met her piercing brown eyes and continued, "Yes, I did."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. _What a teasing bastard._ "And why?"

"The couch is much more comfortable than my desk."

As confused as she still was, she couldn't hold back a chuckle. He may have been a bastard, but an undoubtedly smart one. And, although still not entirely satisfied with his answer, she decided to let it go. The only other alternative for her Friday evening would be to watch the banda get drunk or god only knows what, so spending it locked in a room with the man she had been craving some one on one time with the entire day - or much rather always - was far more appealing.

"May I join you?"

This time, it was Sergio who was surprised, which she could tell by his widened eyes and subdued voice. "In what?"

"In your privacy. These people are driving me crazy." Both laughed at that, genuinely, reminiscing on all the times their team of criminals had been a pain in the ass, which was even more noticeable when they were forced to spend almost every second of the day with them. It was a wonder that they somehow managed to steal some precious minutes of privacy, even in shared spaces, although there were a few times they almost got caught.

"Under one condition," he suddenly stated, bringing her attention back to the present. It took Raquel a moment to remember what he was referring to, but once she did, she inquired, "What is it?"

"You'll play chess with me." There was no hint of sarcasm, jesting, or taunting in his request. Sergio was dead serious, inviting her to join him in something she thought was practically sacred for him, considering how often he compared even the blandest things to a match of chess.

"Sergio, I don't know how," she said, somewhat nervous, as she slightly shook her head.

"I can teach you," he hurried to add, sensing her reluctance. "Raquel, come on. It's just a game."

His last words echoed in her mind, and it momentarily brought her back to the last time they had _just_ a game. "Like on Wednesday?"

A wide grin grazed his lips in that charming way of his, and she could swear she saw his cheeks flush as his thoughts most likely wandered back to that day. "This time, it's _really_ just a game."

And with those words of reassurance, Raquel sat down on the stool in front of him, facing the chessboard spread on the coffee table from the opposite side, and judging by all the figures placed in disorder, he had already been playing for a while. However, he quickly rearranged everything, preparing for a new round, and he placed all the white pieces before her, the black ones before him.

"The goal is to get a checkmate. You achieve it when the opponent's piece that has the king in check cannot be captured, the check cannot be blocked, and the king cannot move to a square that is not under attack," he began in his Professor voice, pointing at what Raquel assumed was the king. But when she chuckled and took his hand in hers, he immediately stopped.

" _Cariño_ , I think you skipped a part."

"Don't worry. I like to start with the goal to keep you motivated and focused. Now on to the chess pieces..." Sergio continued to explain each of the figures' abilities - amongst others, there was the pawn, which could only move forward by one or two spaces, the knight, which 'jumped' on the board, and the queen, which could move in continuous diagonal and straight lines.

Raquel tried her best to remember all the rules, of which there were quite a lot, by listening attentively and processing everything he said. In another life, he would have been an excellent teacher, and she realized that his nickname was, in fact, very fitting. However, she also couldn't fight back the temptation to suggest a fun twist.

"May I add an alteration?" Her questions brought him out of his bubble, interrupting his seemingly never-ending lesson, and when he looked up at her, she took it as an invitation to elaborate.

"One captured piece, one question."

Sergio frowned and raised a finger to fix his glasses as a sign of doubt. "Something like _I Have Never_?"

She couldn't hold back an amused smile. "First of all, it's _Never Have I Ever_. And second of all, I think it's more like _Truth or Dare._ "

"But there's no dare," he immediately noticed, and thanks to his fast and brilliant mind, another idea popped into her mind.

"Alright, the winner finds a dare for the loser," she suggested, but he didn't seem to be convinced just yet.

"Come on, say yes."

Her persistence worked, and with a defeated yet fond sigh, he eventually gave in. "Alright, we can try."

And so, the game had begun. Raquel made her first moves rather cautiously, constantly searching for approval and affirmation in his eyes, but she soon remembered that in this case, they were on opposing sides. She was on her own, being tested not by Sergio, but by the Professor. And therefore, to have any chance at winning the game, she had to summon Inspectora Murillo.

First, she observed his behavior. During his first few moves, she noticed that he barely thought about them. He made them automatically, his hand having already memorized where to go without having to consider her moves.

Then, she analyzed his reactions. Whenever she placed a piece on a new field, he first shot a glance at her, and afterward at the board. It inspired her to conduct a small experiment - the next time she placed the bishop, she made sure to sit a little straighter, bringing her chest out as an 'unintentional' side-effect, and when she noticed that his eyes lingered on her for a little longer than before and he gulped, the test results were back - persuasions was her way to go.

Therefore, as the game continued, she gradually added more wood to the fire. It started off with her opening a button of her blouse and leaning forward as she moved the queen, making sure that he looked into her cleavage. After some time, she also spread her legs, just a little, enough to see his cheeks turn crimson. And just like that, step by step, she made the Professor's mind turn blank until she captured him. _Wait, what?_

Raquel looked at the pieces once more, checking if her suspicion was correct - his king was trapped by her knight and bishop, there was no option for him to move. "Did I just win?"

At last, Sergio glued his eyes away from her, narrowing them as he looked at the board, but they soon widened in shock. "What?"

"Did I?" she asked again, hopefully.

"Yes, but-"

"Haha, _jaque mate hijo de puta_!" Raquel exclaimed without giving it too much thought, overflown with pride and excitement, and it took her a moment to realize what she had actually said. "I'm sorry."

But he didn't care - something else seemed to bother him instead. "How did this happen? Did you move a piece incorrectly-"

"Sergio, just admit that I won."

"But... how? I should have foreseen your moves-" he began, and she quickly interrupted him with a giggle.

"You're such a bad loser."

"No, I'm not! I'm just trying to understand."

"Less thinking, more doing. It's time for your dare," she ordered, and although he didn't seem to have accepted his defeat just yet, her next words made him forget that they even played chess in the first place.

"Take off your shirt."

Sergio didn't even try to hide the surprise painting his face. "Really? I expected something more challenging or embarrassing."

"Less talking, more doing," she repeated, and still somewhat reluctantly, he stood up and first undid his tie, then reached for the bottoms of his grey shirt and opened one after another, ever so slowly. The anticipation was torturous for Raquel who sat at the edge of her seat, waiting for him to complete the dare, and when he finally did so without breaking eye contact with her even for a split second, she couldn't fight the desire any longer and stood up as well, approaching him with a tempting smile.

And just when she was close enough for him to feel her warm breath on his bare chest, when she was about to bring her hands to caress his skin, he gently grabbed her by her wrists, stopping her mid-way. "Can I get one more question?"

Curiously, Raquel nodded, and he waited until her eyes met his once more before asking, "Why did you want me to take off my shirt?"

"It reminded me of our first night together in the hangar - the couch, the chessboard, your bare chest," she revealed with a smile and instantly noticed all his sharp edges soften.

"Our first night together," he repeated in a deeper tone, his hand wandering to the button near her collarbone she earlier opened to tease him.

"Do you remember how it was?"

"Of course," he chuckled as if she said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "We were on a date, and you forced me to show you where I live under gunpoint."

She shot him a dirty glance. "My intuition turned out to be right."

"But I seduced you nonetheless," he pointed out. "Do you remember how we stood in front of each other and laughed over you thinking I had a drug lab?"

And just like that time, Raquel let out a snicker and dropped her gaze onto the floor. "I was so embarrassed."

"But then you kissed me."

Taking a deep breath, she finally dared to look into his eyes again behind the glasses that sat crookedly on his nose. It was as if she could see into his soul, and overwhelmed by how much it actually felt like that night three years ago, she stood up on her toes and slightly tilted her head to capture his lips. The kiss was hesitant, mirroring the first they shared. However, when they parted just enough to catch a glimpse of each other's faces, Raquel immediately craved to taste him again, meeting him halfway as she urgently pulled him into another kiss. Her arms rested around his neck, later dropping on his lean shoulders as their breaths mingled. He first placed his fingers on both sides of her face, then they ran down her spine, drawing her closer until there was no space left between them. His touch was sheer ecstasy.

However, she abruptly pulled away and placed her hands on his chest. Sergio seemed to be slightly concerned, but she gave him a reassuring smile, and he quickly realized that all she wanted was to relieve that moment exactly as it was.

But instead of promising him that she would never point a gun at him again, she asked, "Like this?"

The faint smell of arousal began to surround them as he noticed how close their bodies actually were, skin on skin, warmth filling the space, and it caused him to forget how to speak for a few moments. But, eventually, he found his voice again.

"Like this," he barely whispered, his voice almost unrecognizably low.

"But I don't have to remind you that I won't point a gun at you again, right?" she asked with a hint of humor, and he merely chuckled and shook his head.

"We're even now."

Raquel wanted, however, to resume the little reminiscing they had started, and brought her lips to his again, with more force this time. Sergio hummed in satisfaction against her mouth, and she felt the corners of his lips curl up into the kiss, which he returned with vigor. Within mere seconds, it grew from simple and sweet to passionate and driven, his tongue darted out from his mouth and pried her lips apart, slipping it into her mouth and claiming it as his own, but she abruptly pulled away once more. "What happened next?"

"You started to take off my shirt, but you just took care of that."

Raquel laughed at that, and he thought that it was the most lovely melody he had ever heard. But her expression changed quickly, and the smile disappeared. Instead, her eyes were filled with lust and longing, and she delicately ran her fingers down his exposed chest, which caused him to shiver with equal desire for her and bring his hands to her waist.

"But then, I took you into my arms and..." he didn't finish, he was too busy crashing his lips against Raquel's and carrying her the few footsteps to the couch, and they fell onto the soft cushions rather clumsily, her on top of him, forcing them to break their kiss.

"And then?"

He frowned and smiled at her simultaneously, resting his hands on her hips to keep her in place. "I thought you said you remembered it."

"I just want to make sure we remember the same thing," she declared as she leaned forward to lock her lips with his again. His tongue met with hers, swirling against each other in a heated dance, and her arms folded themselves in between both of their bodies so that her hands could firmly rest on his shoulders. Her fingers curled to clutch onto his bare skin as she started to grow dizzy from the lack of air, but she didn't dare stop, she didn't dare to pull away as he stroked the soft walls of the inside of her mouth, his delicious moans coming out muffled against her.

Reaching her limit, Raquel eventually pulled away with a gasp for air, and both she and Sergio stared at each other in silence, chests heaving with breathless pants. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, noticing his flushed cheeks and half-lidded gaze as he stared into her eyes. There was no doubt that she was wearing the same expression as him, full of love, desire, and pure animalistic need.

However, Sergio suddenly retreated himself, just enough for their eyes, clouded with desire, to meet. "Let me aid your memory, then." 

Her heart swelled from the undeniable promise in his words that she knew he intended to keep, and she let her arms loosely drape over his broad shoulders, her expression shifting to mirror his smile.

Sergio then tilted his head to the side and planted his lips on the skin of her neck. Raquel sighed in satisfaction at the soft butterfly kisses he had to offer, inclining her head further to give him ample space to work with and feeling the small vibrations of his chuckling against her. This caused her to giggle wholeheartedly, the tickling tough to bear yet so delightful, and a warm and fuzzy feeling blossomed in her heart.

Without warning, he bit down on her neck, drawing out a quiet and surprised yelp as one of her hands instinctively shoot up to grasp onto his dark waves at the back of his head, giving them a tug which made him groan in response. He sucked harshly at her skin, making a show out of it with loud and exaggerated suckling sounds, his fingers digging lightly into her hips.

And right between them, she started to feel the proof of his arousal poking at her thighs. The corners of her lips rose into a smirk as she gave a slow roll of her hips against his, making sure to tentatively brush along his gradually more prominent bulge. He shuddered at the teasing motion, and an almost primal growl slipped past him as he tightened his hold on her.

Raquel's airy laughter filled his ears as she continued to grind against him, starting off slow and steady to enjoy the feel of his growing erection. His light gasps became more and more regular, and he separated himself from her neck to tilt his head back to stare at the ceiling from the pleasure he was receiving. His jaw fell slack with fragmented moans, rolling his own hips in tandem with hers, moving in perfect sync with one another.

His cock twitched and ached for more contact underneath his pants he was still wearing for some reason as her grinding became much faster and insistent, pushing herself against him as much as she could to minimalize the space in between. He whined at how close yet so far away she was, wanting nothing more than to feel her heat wrapped against his length already, needing more of her touch. He wasn't sure how long she would tease him, and he wasn't sure if he could last much longer. And so, firmly grabbing her by the waist and turning them around, he was now on top of her.

"I did that next," Sergio whispered huskily into her ear, reaching up to brush away some stray strands of hair that had fallen out of place before gingerly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I wanted to look at you."

He sounded so needy and desperate with such vulnerability in his voice, and it caused that familiar heat between her legs to increase. Her eyes traveled the length of him, and the look Raquel gave him had him swallowing in anticipation. So he brought his face closer to her once more and stuck his tongue out to lick along the outline of her lips, and small shivers ran down her spine.

"I think I remember some flashes," she quipped, though seductively, and he nodded with enthusiasm.

"I thought you would," he breathed out. "And do you remember what I asked you then?"

"Remind me." She smiled lovingly at him as he suddenly sat up again, her gaze flickering down to the obvious bulge in his pants while his eyes bore into her, undressing her with nothing but his piercing gaze. So, licking her own lips, she wordlessly started to open the buttons of her blouse, one by one. His eyes hungrily watched her figure and the trails her fingers left, his heart racing as he tried to ignore the way his still clothed cock ached for her with each new reveal of her wonderful skin. However, he stopped her right before she was about to shed the fabric by tightly grabbing her hands, only getting a glimpse of her stomach.

Her own heart thudded loudly against her chest as he stared at her with longing and lust as he revealed the reason for the interruption. "Raquel, I asked you to tell me what you're wearing underneath." 

"Quite similar to what you said on the phone as the Professor. Didn't you think it'd connect the dots?" she asked, genuinely having forgotten that moment. It must have went past her then. 

"Of course I thought of that, you're very intelligent. But you didn't suspect anything because you were thinking of something else then," he said, quite sure of himself, and all she wanted was to wipe that smug grin off his face. 

"And what was that?"

Without giving an answer to her question, Sergio stood up from the couch, taking her with him, and spun her around without warning, his hard member pressing against her back as he pulled her body against him. He kissed and nibbled on her shoulder as his fingers snaked their way to the zipper of her pants, bringing it down until he could slip his fingers in between her thighs and impatiently inserted two digits inside her slick heat.

"Raquel, tell me what you're wearing underneath," he suddenly growled in her ear, repeating his previous words, his voice low and rumbling deep within his chest. She would have obeyed his command without a second thought under different circumstances, but the game hadn't stopped yet, not for a long time.

"Check for yourself," she encouraged him, and the movements of his fingers between her folds abruptly stopped, drawing a frustrated whimper from her. 

"Same answer as last time, huh?"

His free hand reached to grab her blouse, letting it slide down her shoulders and arms. It fell onto the floor rather unceremoniously, but once he peeked over her shoulder and saw her naked breast, her nipples stiff and erect, he pumped his fingers at a relentless pace into her slick heat once more while rubbing his bulge against her from behind, hoping for some sense of relief, and simultaneously working on her newly exposed skin. He knew her body well, and it didn't take long for her to rock her body in time with his quick strokes, panting with desire and need. Beads of sweat started to trail down her body from how hot she felt, and his fingers felt unbelievably good rubbing against her inner walls, but she refused to give him what he wanted just yet, wanting to prolong this pleasure for as long as she could and tease him about it.

"I think I heard you calling out my name the last time I did that," he whispered huskily, and she knew that he would use each and every single talent he had in his arsenal, including his deft tongue, to hear just that.

"So, you want me to call you Salva?" 

He halted once more, his fingers buried deep inside of her. "Well, I'd prefer Sergio, if you don't mind."

"Then make me," Raquel suddenly challenged him. "If you can make me scream your name, you can do whatever you want with me."

It was all it took for him to pull - no, _tear_ her pants and panties down her legs, exposing all of her at last, and his thumb traced circles on her clit and increased the speed of his pumps as he attached his mouth to her neck, right where her racing pulse was. The sudden stimulation almost made it his victory as she gasped out, but she caught herself from crying out his name. Determined with herself, she turned her head around to shoot him a challenging smirk, and it just spurred him on further.

He worked even harder to try to get her to scream, his free hand taking hold of one breast, opting to pinch and pull at her pert nipple as he furiously slid his fingers in and out of her quivering flesh, the wet sounds that filled her ears heightening her arousal. She grabbed onto his arm, her mouth hanging wide open as she felt herself approaching her limit, rocking her hips with abandon to use all of the friction he provided to the fullest.

Her voice echoed in the living room as she reached her sudden climax, her body writhing and squirming against him as he held her close against him for support. Nothing but pure pleasure washed over her, wonderful waves of jolts and shivers running deep inside of her, her mind barely registering her surroundings while he continued to draw out her peak with his long fingers.

When the buzzing started to die down, she lost almost all feeling in her legs, but he made sure to keep her upright as he retracted his fingers to his lips to lick them clean of her juices. _Those damn pianist fingers_. 

She was aware of his erection still pressed against her, and she was pretty sure that she felt a wet spot from his pants. He waited for her to catch her breath again, but when she could finally speak, it was to taunt him.

"I didn't scream your name," Raquel remarked, but it didn't discourage him, quite the opposite.

"Don't worry," he answered with confidence. "The game isn't over yet."

Not bothering to wait for her response, he maneuvered the two of them around and pushed her down onto the couch with dominating force that made her weak in the knees. He moved swiftly and with purpose, effortlessly guiding her form to lie comfortably on the length of the cushions before he unabashedly spread her legs apart on display for him and positioned himself in between.

Raquel barely managed to catch the twinkle in his eyes before he buried his head in between her thighs, her sensitive body arching its back with a sharp inhale of air when she felt the tip of his tongue swirl around her swollen clit. Her legs trembled and quaked, and he slid his tongue down to trace the shape of her slit. He lapped at the leaking and overflowing arousal, his tongue wet and warm against her heat that was still trembling from her previous orgasm.

"You look as beautiful as that night," he took a moment to comment, and she didn't need to see him to know that he was winking, going by the teasing tone of his voice. It was almost embarrassing to admit that it made her blush.

However, it was all Sergio had to say before he went back to working his mouth on her. He made sure that she could hear his suckling sounds and hums of satisfaction, and Raquel felt her resolve weaken. She whined as he played with her sensitive bundle of nerves with nothing but his lips and tongue, kissing and sucking and licking, and _god_ , it reminded her of how godly he was with his mouth.

He prodded at her entrance with the wet muscle before slipping it inside and hummed once more, the vibrations sending wonderful little tingles to course through her as she played with her own breasts, running her palms over the sensitive nubs. His moans and groans were muffled, but the fact that it was due to his face being buried in between her legs just made them sound infinitely better.

Raquel's hips bucked desperately with each push of his tongue inside her core, desperate for more, her hands frantically searching for something to hold to anchor herself, and they found themselves gripping the back of his head. She pushed her pulsating wet heat even more into his face, begging and pleading for more, more, more.

"Oh god, _Sergio_!" she cried out at the top of her lungs as she was sent over the edge a second time that night, but he didn't stop.

He continued tirelessly working his tongue in and out her clenching walls, her body instinctively reacting by pulling on his hair, and he groaned in need as his pants had become painfully tight. He kept a firm hold of her trembling legs, not bothering to slow down as another wave of pleasure washed over her, this one much stronger than the last that had her screaming and whining his name over and over again like a broken prayer, spurring him on even more as he palmed himself throughout.

It took her a while, but she eventually came down from her high, her eyes completely dazed as he separated himself and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before gently kissing her, the sensation of it both familiar and a stark contrast to what she had just experienced. Tasting herself on him made her shudder and completely forget her promise to him.

"Since I made you scream my name, I get to do whatever I want with you, right?" he asked as a reminder, but also as permission.

"Mm-hmm..." she hummed an affirmative, unable to find words due to her mind still racing, dizzy from all the pleasure he had given to her.

Smiling down at her, he lovingly and gently kissed both of her cheeks before sitting up to remove his pants, at last. Even though he couldn't wait to finally bury himself within her walls, he took his time to give her a moment to recover and regain her strength, and it allowed her to admire his chiseled body and features.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she mused, and although her words were teasing, there was genuine sincerity and admiration in her voice, and it made him blush at a loss for words.

He decided not to say anything and only shot back an appreciative smile. If anything, actions spoke louder than words, and he was more than ready to tell her how much she meant to him. With his strength, he easily flipped her over so that her back was facing towards him. He gripped her hips and pulled them up in the air and towards him, forcing her to her knees.

Sergio took his considerable length into his hand which twitched in anticipation as he lined himself up with her entrance. He only provided a short warning before impatiently slamming his thick and hot cock inside her with one quick and hard motion, burying himself all the way to the hilt in one solid stroke, moaning loudly as he did so.

They hadn't done that their first night together. But Raquel knew what he wanted to do, knew that in this position she wouldn't be able to hold out for long, and she couldn't bring herself to stop him either. So, she let him do as he pleased, finding herself even more aroused that he was the one in control this time. 

She threw her head back with a choked gasp at the sudden and deep force of his shaft penetrating her core and stretching her walls to accommodate him. All too soon, that fulfilling sensation left her as he pulled back so that only the tip of his member was left inside, and without missing a beat, he pushed himself back inside with a strong grunt.

He repeated the same pattern for a while, thrusting into her as far as possible, the hot flesh rubbing against all the right places. The room filled with his punctuated grunts and her moans, his nails digging into her back as he became more animalistic with his movements. As both hers and his voices grew louder and louder, his thrusts grew in strength and speed as well.

Soon enough, he was vigorously pounding his throbbing cock deep into her core, his sweat-slicked skin rhythmically slapping against her own. The force of his thrusts were so powerful that it sent her sliding forward on the couch, and he had to keep her in place by digging his nails into her hips. 

"Yes!" she cried out in delight at the wonderful stinging sensation that was mixed in with odd pleasure.

"You like that?" he asked from behind, his voice sounding rough and strained. Not even faltering with his thrusts for a single second, he buried his fingers even deeper into her soft flesh.

A desperate whimper escaped from her, finding herself growing even more aroused. She always loved to hear him so bold, but to have him treat her like this while taking her from behind was definitely something as well. His palm moved to her waist, repeating the action there, causing her to choke on a moan.

"If I only knew that you liked that our first night together...," Sergio murmured as he took a short break from his rough strokes, soothingly caressing the spot he left marks on. She whimpered and breathed out a sigh at the change of pace, undeniably loving the way he could shift through so many facets with such ease.

He stopped rutting his hips for a moment, keeping himself wrapped inside her and leaned down, his strong chest pressing against her back as he brought his lips close to her ear. "Do you want more?" he asked, his tone a mixture of dominance and concern to make sure that he didn't do anything to discomfort her even though both of them had already played through rougher scenarios in the bedroom before.

"Yes," Raquel voiced her consent to let him have his way with her, and he gently kissed her hair before moving back to his previous position in which he could look down at and admire her in full glory.

He resumed his thrusts, easily falling back to his quick and strong pace from before, his broad hand occasionally making contact with her skin. They were moaning each other's name with abandon, uncaring as to how loud they were being.

" _Joder,_ " he hissed through gritted teeth, his features twisted and contorted with overwhelming pleasure with each driven thrust of his hips. 

"Sergio..." she stuttered out, struggling to get the words out amidst her sounds of pure ecstasy. "Harder."

He faltered for a second from her words, growling underneath his breath as his nails left prominent marks on her skin. "Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Yes," she whined out, both in answer to his question and in the way her mind started to grow hazy from all the sensations. "Please."

Each fragmented and drawled 'yes' from her lips drove him even madder and into a frenzy as his movements grew ever more frantic. He was gasping and panting as he viciously slammed his desperately throbbing length into her again and again, more and more, and she swore she could hear the couch moving with each erratic snap of his hips. Her ears picked up on a low primal growl of her name from him, followed by a loud and broken cry as he stilled himself deep inside her core, his cock twitching and pulsating furiously as he came, painting the inside of her walls white.

After catching his breath, Sergio carefully pulled away, and she shuddered at the wet and lewd sound that came with the action as she felt the warm and sticky substance of his release trail down her thighs. With a sigh, he plopped himself down on the couch as she sat back up to turn and face him. When she did, the first thing that her mind registered, asides from his spent face, was that he was still hard.

Raquel couldn't help but chuckle, and he only playfully rolled his eyes. She could never get tired of just how much libido he had, and it definitely made things more interesting. Breathing out a sigh herself, she swung one of her legs over his lap to help and position herself appropriately to have the tip of his slick and dirty groin brush along her folds.

They were both feeling slightly more sensitive from all the previous activity, so they both decided to take it slower than before. Carefully, she brought herself down on his hard length, and he held her by the hips to guide her. Their eyelids fluttered shut with a pleased whimper and moan as she was once again wrapped around him.

Raquel shuddered against him, his cock buried far deeper inside her than before with the help to gravity. Neither of them moved, merely taking a moment to relish in the sensation of being connected both in body and soul, staring into each other's glazed eyes before simultaneously leaning forward to meet halfway in a sweet and lazy kiss.

She gave an experimental slow roll of her hips, causing them to groan against each other's mouth from the friction. He broke the kiss apart and rested his forehead on hers, not once breaking eye contact as she continued with her slow and sensual pace. His hands that rested on her hips started to trail up along the sides of her body, his palms leaving gratifying tingles behind their path.

His hands traced the curve of her breasts from underneath, his thumb drawing slow circles on her hardened nipples. Not a single word was uttered, allowing their breathy sighs and quiet moans to fill the room. She felt the familiar knot in the pit of her stomach start to tighten, and with the way his length fervently twitched and throbbed, she knew that he was close as well.

On the other side of the wall, they could suddenly hear enthusiastic voices. They must have found more alcohol, she figured. But her mind wasn't preoccupied with those thoughts for long, because Sergio delicately traced his fingers down the curve of her spine as he tilted his head to the side to shoot her a smile.

His cock twitched in anticipation with a soft whine escaping from his lips when she unknowingly started to pick up the pace, and he helped her along the way as they both raced to find their peaks together, moving in perfect harmony with one another.

Raquel was so close, but she found herself getting tired, so he took over for her, supporting her weight as he lifted her up and brought her back down, his own hips bucking upwards from underneath.

" _Raquel_."

He stuttered, and she gasped as they were now at the precipice of the main event.

" _Sergio_."

At the same time, they heard a bottle of champagne or some other alcohol opening with a loud _bop_ , and they fell into pleasure simultaneously. She cried out his name while he cried out hers, his arms immediately winding around her body as she did the same to him, tightly embracing each other and holding their sweat-coated bodies against one another as they both frantically and desperately ground and gyrated their hips, rocking their bodies together to ride out the continuous waves of their shared orgasm. Her walls tightly clenched around his cock as he spilled his cum inside her a second time that night, the voices on the outside barely audible due to the buzzing in their ears. 

It was during that lull when they finally started to come down and unwrapped themselves from each other with her still settled comfortably on his lap. Denver's badly sung version of _'Bella Ciao'_ invaded their blissful silence, but Sergio and Raquel didn't mind, they were still stuck in their own little bubble. 

Eventually, he gently ran his fingers through her messy hair, and then he laid down on the couch next to her, holding on to her frame tightly. They spent a few minutes in one another's embrace, enjoying their last moments of silence before they had to return to the banda so they wouldn't set the entire monastery on fire. However, having noticed that this was once again a perfect mirror of that night at the hangar, Raquel couldn't help but look at him with pure adoration in her eyes. 

"What?" he asked with a low chuckle, and she returned his smile. "You're staring at me."

"I just noticed that the couch isn't as uncomfortable as the one in the hangar. It doesn't squeak as much," she admitted.

Sergio released an airy sigh as he nuzzled his cheek with hers. "I guess we'll have to repeat it on a more squeaky couch then. I'll see whether I can get a leather couch-"

"I was just kidding!" she quickly interrupted him, erupting into blissful laughter right after.

"I know, I was just playing with you. From the beginning."

Raquel frowned and pulled away just enough to look him right in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I locked myself here because I knew you'd find me, and that it would remind you of our first time together. Well, with some alterations," he revealed with a shrug. 

"Really?"

" _Jaque mate, mi amor._ "


	10. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sergio has to take care of some business outside the monastery, Raquel decides to join him. However, they face some difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, best fandom in the world! I'm so sorry for the belayed update, but life just keeps coming in my way. I can't promise regular updates any longer since quarantine in Austria is pretty much over, and I need to return to my responsibilities. However, I won't abandon this fanfic, your kind comments and messages keep me motivated. Thank you.🙏
> 
> I combined a few prompts I've received in this chapter, I hope it'll meet your expectations! And, as always, I have to give credit to my dear friend MegShea for proofreading. I know I've said it enough, but you're truly the best! 😘
> 
> I would also like to thank every single person who left a kudo, commented, or tweeted about this fanfic. I can't put into words how much your support means to me. Your love literally sweeps me off my feet! I once again encourage all readers to leave comments under fanfics you like, I can guarantee you that every writer will appreciate it. 😉
> 
> Now, lean back, draw a cold bath, and enjoy the story! Take care ❤
> 
> P.S.: If you have any story requests, feel free to send them to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or write a comment!

The lesson didn't seem to draw to an end; well, not for Sergio, who was in his element. But judging by everyone else's bored stares and Denver’s close attempt at falling asleep, as one hand supported his cheek, he was somewhat forced to take a look at his watch. It wouldn't be the first time his speeches dragged on, he hadn’t noticed the sky darkening outside until he eventually heard a snore. Although it wasn't the case this time, his gut told him that he lost track of time once more. His eyes widened when he realized it was nearly four in the afternoon and that he had an important appointment to attend, one he had almost forgotten. 

"Alright, everybody, I'll have to pass my responsibilities to Palermo now, I have to take care of something."

And just like that, Tokyo raised her eyes from the notebook she was scribbling on, only now paying attention to what Sergio said. "Wait - what? Do you really expect me to listen to this misogynistic asshole?"

"Excuse me, _señorita,_ but as far as I remember, I'll be in charge on the inside, so you will learn to obey me one way or another," Palermo calmly replied as he rose from his seat to join Sergio, a smug grin gracing his lips.

"This has to be a fucking joke," Nairobi scoffed, even less willing to pay attention to a lecture held by Palermo, and she stared at Sergio as if she expected him to say it was a joke all along. But he didn't.

"Listen, I don't have time to discuss this right now, just-" he began, pausing to fix his glasses in frustration, "listen to him. He knows the plan as well as I do. I will be back soon."

Getting nothing but some skeptical glances in reply, Sergio accepted this as a victory. Well, maybe victory was the wrong word, but nonetheless, he put on his black coat and walked past his students, unaware of the argument already arising between the two women and Palermo. The only thing on his mind was not to be late to-

"Where are you going?"

Sergio instantly froze and bit the inside of his cheek, realizing that victory was most definitely the wrong word. He should have seen it coming.

"Lisboa, I think you have a class to attend," he merely answered, only then turning around to face her. She stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest, one delicate brow raised. Of course, changing the subject wouldn't work knowing her unforgiving stubbornness.

"I know the plan as well as the two of you. Now tell me where you're going," Raquel insisted, pinning him in place with her dark eyes.

"I have to meet with someone. It's about the water tank we need in order to practice diving. The guy who was supposed to transport it broke his leg and can't drive, someone else has to replace him, but he wants to be paid in advance, which means that I have to meet with him."

A sudden worry seeped into her eyes. "Isn't it dangerous?"

Although he didn't show it, his heart grew at her concern. "He assured me that his friend has no idea who I am."

"Does this mean that I can come with you?"

This question made him panic for a split second, his mouth slightly hanging open but no words coming out. "Raquel, I don't-"

However, she already knew what he would say even before he found his voice again and interrupted him mid-sentence. "I need to get out of here. This place may be big, but I need a change of scenery. Please?"

Her puppy eyes almost made him drop his defense. _Almost._ "It's dangerous," he hastened to say the first thing that popped into his mind.

"You just said it isn't. Besides, I'm not the mastermind behind the biggest heist in history. If he's going to recognize anyone, it's you. And if he does, you could use some help," she pointed out, and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

"Your face has been on the news more than mine, though," he tried one last time, but soon realized that there was no use fighting against her persistence.

"Alright, you can come," he finally relented with a sigh. Raquel's joyous expression reminded him of Paula's reaction to her Christmas gifts, and although he tried to hold himself back, the corners of his lips curled up nonetheless.

And so they left side by side, ignoring the chaos erupting behind them, and drove the Jeep to a small village near Florence. On the way there, Raquel admired the beautiful landscapes and became transfixed in the never-ending fields of grapevines and olive trees. Sergio shot her a glance every once in a while, smiling to himself while gazing at her so consumed and fascinated by the sights.

And after about a thirty-minute drive, they arrived at an old barn in Talciona.

He knocked on the garage door gently at first, then two more times with increasingly more force when there was no answer. The third time was a charm, and an older man with white hair and big glasses greeted them, only opening the door enough to peek through it.

"Salvador Martín?" he asked rather suspiciously, eyeing Sergio from head to toe. He didn't seem to be the kind of person who would often receive guests, which wasn't very surprising considering the rural land he lived on. 

"That's me," Sergio confirmed, and then the older man's eyes traveled to Raquel, jumping in between the two in search of answers. "I'm sorry. This is my wife, Ramona Martín."

Sergio stretched out his arm towards her as an invitation to join him, and as she slowly approached him, he didn't miss how her brows rose in surprise at what he had said. However, she quickly played her role as 'wife' and smiled warmly, letting him wrap his arm around her waist as she put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"I was only expecting one person," the older man stated in broken English but didn't sound as if he was particularly complaining.

"She's just here to accompany me."

Luckily, he didn't seem to have any more questions and stepped aside, allowing them to enter. The interior was just as expected, scarce - wooden walls with small windows that prevented natural light to filter through, plus there was hardly any furniture besides a modest kitchen which only included a big table and plastic chairs.

"Alright, now let's talk business," the man said as he offered them a seat, taking a notebook and pen from one of the cupboards.

During the next twenty minutes, they discovered the older man's name was Giovanni, that he was a very private and reserved person - which in Sergio and Raquel's eyes was an advantage - however, they quickly realized negotiating the price with him wasn't as easy as expected. Giovanni kept on insisting on prices which were entirely too high, and despite having more than enough money, the second heist had already cost them a considerable amount. 

Eventually, he agreed to gradually lower from thirty thousand euros to half of the price with a few grunts of hesitation. "We're talking about a high-quality five-hundred-liter tank here, though."

"Twenty thousand, then?" Sergio made his last offer, slightly increasing the amount they had settled on, mostly out of the desperation to finally end the discussion.

"It's settled, _signore_ Martín," Giovanni gladly accepted and firmly shook his hand as a sign of their closed deal.

Having nothing more to discuss, Sergio and Raquel rose from the unbelievably painful chairs and turned towards the door, signifying their departure. However, the moment Sergio's hand landed on the handle, Giovanni decided to surprise them with one last question.

"May I ask what you need such a tank for?"

"It's... well, actually-" Sergio stumbled on his words, not having expected _that_ question, quickly noticing Raquel’s natural instinct to interfere.

"We just opened a winery and need a tank to connect the water pipes which will water the grapevines."

"You have a winery? _Che carino!"_ Giovanni exclaimed, clasping his hands together and smiling for the first time since they arrived. "Is it in that monastery where I'm supposed to deliver the tank?"

"No!" Sergio and Raquel answered in unison, quickly realizing how suspicious they sounded.

"Well, our winery is near Pistoia. We just want it delivered to my grandparents first, they know a lot about these things," Raquel hastened to say to save the situation, and luckily, Giovanni's smile didn't fade.

"Your grandparents are Italian? _Per caso li conosco?"_ he asked, and Raquel frowned with incomprehension when he suddenly switched to Italian.

"Yes, that's why we moved here. And we're sorry, but we've only been here for a month, we don't speak Italian yet."

"I see. Maybe you can bring me a bottle of your wine someday? Or maybe I could visit you?" Giovanni inquired further, leaving the pair before him in quite an uncomfortable situation when he switched his attention to Sergio, looking at him expectantly.

"We don't have any bottles yet, we just planted the vines," Sergio improvised almost in a whisper, his hand still on the handle while the other nervously tugged at the sleeve of his coat, and he prayed Giovanni would drop the subject so they could return to the monastery as soon as possible.

"Alright, but remember me, will you?"

Sergio's eyes almost rolled back into his head from the relief he felt. "Sure thing, but we have to go now. See you on Saturday."

 _"Fino a sabato!_ " Giovanni shouted and waved them goodbye, maybe a little too enthusiastic about their next meeting. How come this grumpy man suddenly turned into a giddy five-year-old boy? But deciding that he should count his blessings, Sergio just shot him a kind smile and opened the door, following Raquel on her way out. 

The sun had already begun to set, and the sky was painted in bright shades of tangerine and crimson, giving the picturesque landscapes a final touch. It was truly a view from a postcard. The Jeep was parked only a few footsteps from the barn, but without hesitation, Sergio rushed to it like his feet were on fire – they weren't, but something else was. However, Raquel didn't seem to notice and merely stepped into the car, fastening her seatbelt and returning to quietly look out of the window, and for some reason, it spurred on his anger even further.

"What was that?" Sergio suddenly demanded through gritted teeth as he loudly closed the driver's door, and Raquel turned to him with a frown.

"What was what?" she asked as he turned on the engine and put the car in reverse.

"Why did you say all that?"

She didn't need further elaboration to know what he was referring to. "Are you asking me why I saved our asses?"

"We could've gotten caught. He seemed quite suspicious of us."

"If he seemed suspicious of anyone, it was you," she bit back, but quickly changed her approach not to start an unnecessary fight. "But he didn't ask more questions. He bought the story."

"Next time, please stay quiet." That was when he crossed the line, and he was aware of it the second those words came out of his mouth.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to be the wife who cooks dinner, cleans the house, and _god forbid_ says a word to anyone? Is that who you want me to be?" she spat out with venom, unsure if they would end up having a quarrel or not; his words stung her.

"Raquel, you know that’s not what I want," he tried to explain himself, but to no avail.

"Oh, really? Because what you just said sounded like you wanted me to be your lap dog in there."

Sergio's knuckles turned white from how tightly he squeezed the steering wheel. Now he wasn't only furious because she acted without consulting him first and put them in danger, but also because she put words into his mouth. "I didn't ask you to come." 

Her lips parted in disbelief, and her eyes widened with pain. "Alright then, I'll be quiet," she concluded in a whisper, fighting back the tears which threatened to fall down her face. 

"Raquel, I-" he wanted to correct himself and apologize, but she had already turned away. It was a low blow, and he knew it. He also knew that pushing her to a conversation in such a state would lead to her either jumping out of the car or slapping him across the face. Or both.

"Just drive," she simply muttered, and he did.

They spent the rest of the drive in silence - deafening, torturous, agonizing silence. His eyes were constantly glued on the empty road before him, not even daring to shoot a glance at her while Raquel supported her head with her fist as she mindlessly stared out the window, not able to find enjoyment in the mesmerizing sights. Even the sky seemed to mirror their mood, not only darkening from the setting sun but the grey clouds covering it. 

And just when he thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, an ear-shattering clap of thunder crashed in the distance, startling them both, and within seconds, the rain began to pour.

The conditions quickly worsened making driving impossible, heavy drops fell on the windshield which made it extra difficult to see further than a few meters. 

" _Joder,_ " Sergio cursed under his breath, tightening his hold on the steering wheel and squinting his eyes to see better, but it didn't improve his sight one bit - water was streaming down the glass and almost closing his eyes wouldn't change that. He had to find a place to park or they would inevitably crash into a tree.

At last, he found a small deserted area, and Sergio abruptly parked, causing Raquel to look at him for the first time in over thirty minutes.

"I guess we'll have to stay here for a while," he finally broke the silence somewhat hesitantly, turning off the engine and leaning back in his seat. Raquel might as well continue her silent treatment for a little longer, he figured. However, she didn't seem to have the same idea.

With a loud and frustrated sigh, Raquel unfastened her seatbelt in record time and opened the door, stepping out into the rain. It took a moment for Sergio’s mind to process what was happening, at first he calmly observed her walking away, but the second he grasped what she was doing, he instantly did the same, unbuckled and followed her, regretting not removing his glasses beforehand - now he could see even less.

"Where are you going?" Sergio asked, pursuing her down the path which was only faintly illuminated by the car lights he kept switched on, following the sound of her footsteps. But she didn't answer, she didn't stop, and she didn't turn around.

"Raquel!" he called out, increasing his pace. Once again, no response.

His clothes, his hair, everything was soaked. But he didn't dare stop, not with all the worry eating him alive. He almost didn't recognize his voice when he spoke again with pure desperation, "Raquel, please talk to me."

"Why should I?" she answered at last with a sniff, finally coming to a halt with her back still turned towards him.

Almost having forgotten how to speak from the relief he felt at hearing her voice, it took him a while to gather his thoughts and say what he had wanted to get off his chest for too long. "I'm sorry for what I said. Of course, I don't want you to be my lap dog or a 1950’s housewife. You're so much more to me than that."

"I just wanted to clear the air. He would've been more suspicious if we wouldn't have said anything," she spoke with surprising calm, sounding as if her throat was painfully dry, and she turned on her heel to face him at last. "Sergio, I'm a trained psychologist and negotiator. I know how the human mind works."

"I know. You're better at that than I am," he admitted with an involuntary chuckle, remembering all the times she had proven it.

"So, you'll have to trust me sometimes."

"I will," he stated sincerely, "I do."

Besides the raindrops hitting the ground at a regular pace, there was complete silence as they spent a few moments simply staring at each other - which required Sergio to take off his glasses. No amount of words could articulate their feelings, so they let their eyes speak for them instead. However, it wasn't enough for him. He couldn't risk her not seeing or misreading his true intentions. It was Raquel Murillo, the only woman who he risked everything for just to be with her, who was worth all the pain in the world, who he was willing to move heaven and hell for, and goddamn him if he screwed it up again.

"I'm so bad at this. Talking about feelings, handing over control, trusting someone... I'm sorry. I know it must be difficult living with me, being my partner. I know this because sometimes I get mad at myself for being this way," he confessed as he carefully approached her, expecting her to flinch at any moment, and when she didn't, he let himself come close enough to hear her heartbeat.

"Truth is, this is the first time I’m actually sharing my life with someone. You know about my childhood, about Ándres, about how I didn’t have a life until I started planning the Royal Mint heist. But if it wasn't for you, I still wouldn't feel alive. Neither the previous nor this heist gave my life as much purpose as you do."

Sergio paused when a small sob escaped her lips, and he wiped the single tear which rolled down her cheek with his thumb. "But you deserve better. You deserve a man who... who understands what you're feeling, what you need, has more experience in such things, and I can't offer you this-" Before he could finish the sentence, Raquel propped herself on her tiptoes, firmly grabbed his neck, and pressed her lips against his. Though in shock, he managed to kiss her back, their lips moving in tandem, tongues swirling in a matter of seconds before they both pulled back to catch their breaths.

"What was that?" he asked, still dumbfounded, once he regained control over his voice.

"That was the first thing that popped into my mind that would make you shut up."

His eyes widened. "Really? I'm opening my heart to you, and you're telling me to-"

"Shut up."

And he did.

Sergio slowly glanced down at her, and she stared back at him, the wet strands of hair sticking to her forehead, her sharp edges softening underneath his gaze, her lips slightly parted, waiting for more. Seeing her in such a state stirred something in him - something animalistic. Not wanting to waste the chance of not only telling her but showing her how much she meant to him, he locked their lips once more whilst enveloping her in his arms and picking her up, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist.

Somewhat clumsily, he carried her to the car, and without letting her down, he opened the driver's door. Raquel tried to hold back a giggle by burying her head in the crook of his neck, but her smile soon disappeared when he sat down with her on his lap without much trouble. He was a man of many talents, and she found herself fascinated to discover more and more of them each day. 

Sergio didn't want to waste time and began to kiss his way up her neck, and her breathing hitched as his warm tongue followed his movements. When he reached her ear, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut from the pleasure she was receiving, and then, he paused to look at her, eyes dilated and darker than she had ever seen them. “Let's get you warm," he whispered, lips nearly touching hers as he spoke. 

"You could use some warming up as well," she whispered back in his ear and bucked her hips on top of him ever so slightly, the movement sparking a low curl of heat in his stomach that he wasn’t expecting, and he smiled as he realized that they had the same thing in mind.

"Let's do it together then, shall we?" he asked, but her only answer was to kiss him deeply, her hand grabbing the collar of his coat to pull him even closer. Eagerly, he opened up to her, giving her all the control. Her tongue invaded his mouth adventurously, despite having done that countless times, exploring every corner, even his lower lip, which she bit once she retreated. Then, her fingers launched to work on his zipper as his hands dived to hers. Skimming his palms over her skin, he started to feel her body warm-up behind the trail he left, the flush of arousal helping him along. The little noises she made when his thumbs swept wide circles over her were delicious to his ears.

But only completely getting her out of the soaked fabric would prevent her from getting a cold. So, his hands left her waist for just a moment, first lowering the leather jacket down her shoulders and then raising the shirt over her head.

Once having done that, he gripped her thighs, tugged her closer, and urged her to press herself against his growing bulge. However, shooting him a dirty glance, she pulled away just enough to dig under the material of his boxers and wrap her hand around his already erect member. His eyes rolled back into his head, and had it been any other situation, he would have taken her right then and there by now. 

Sergio groaned, long and low against her throat at the feel of her tugging him free of his pants. "I love you. And no, you don't deserve me. But I don't deserve you either," he heard her mutter softly, looking down at him. His eyes instantly filled with nothing but pure adoration and appreciation of her words, and he had to break the eye contact not to burst into tears.

"Raquel..." he barely uttered as he leaned forward until his forehead met hers, but she grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look her straight in the eyes.

"I have never felt as alive as when I'm with you, too. Don't ever doubt that again."

"I'm just worried for you, I-" he stumbled upon his words as a single tear escaped from underneath his eyelids, "I almost lost you once, I can't go through this again."

"You won't lose me ever again."

The certainty with which she spoke convinced him, and he smiled at her promise. He wouldn't lose her ever again, because he would fight for her until the end. He would do everything in his power to make her happy. He would never let her go, not in a thousand years.

All thoughts evaporated from Sergio's mind, however, when she resumed pumping his groin, and he leaned forward, nuzzling her breasts through the soft fabric and bucking his hips upwards into her grip.

"Stop thinking," she ordered slyly, squeezing him a little and dragging her hand upwards, and he let out a breathy moan.

"Make me."

And so, she started a steady rhythm over him. Down and up, down and up, down, up, down, up, _up, up-_

His head fell back against the headrest, and his breathing pattern became more and more irregular as her thumb circled the head of his length. She spread pre-cum over him, slicking her movements, and while his eyes closed in pleasure, she quickly discarded her bra to free her breasts. Then, she reached out to stroke his hair, and his eyes opened at her touch and then darkened when he saw her on display for him, her nipples already tight. Without any words, he leaned forward and took one hard peak into his hot mouth as her own dropped open, and his hands found her hips to pull her closer.

She was forced to let go of him as he wrapped his arms around her and laved her breasts with his tongue, and her fingers weaved through his thick waves, holding his head close to her chest as the sensation of warm wet pulls on her nipples sent jolting shudders right to the apex of her thighs.

"Just like that," she purred, her nails scratching his scalp.

Raquel was aching for him now, the throb between her legs needing immediate attention, so she dragged his attention away from her breasts and bucked her hips towards him in a silent invitation. He gripped her ass, slipping down in his seat a little bit. Her pants were still in the way, and he didn't waste time to reach for them with his trembling hands, then urge her up so he could pull them and her panties down enough to allow him to enter. His length gushed its way to her wet center, and when it brushed lightly over his shaft, he moaned softly, eyes meeting hers as he spread her lips apart with the slick head of his cock.

He rubbed himself over her, circling her clit and never tearing his eyes away from hers for a second. The sensation was also sending pleasure curling through her, and her hands gripped his shoulders, increasingly more regular moans leaving her mouth.

And so, he finally pressed himself into her, and she followed his lead, sinking down onto him, inch by thick, glorious inch filling her. Raquel was panting, her head thrown back, and her throat exposed when she finally took him inside fully.

"Oh god," she moaned, and he would have completely returned the sentiment if slick, hot muscles weren't currently strangling his member. Instead, he managed a nod of agreement, pulling her forward into a sloppy kiss while she began to move on top of him.

Pulling up slightly and then rolling her hips on the way back down, he thought that she might just be his undoing that night as she rolled her head sensually and smiled. His eyes unfocused and focused again all the while she bounced on his cock like a fantasy come true. Her inner muscles contracted, squeezing him with force, and she groaned so loudly it almost shook the car.

"You're allowing yourself quite a lot," he nipped at her bottom lip.

"We're alone, aren't we?" she panted, and he nodded.

"We are," Sergio agreed, his arms circling her waist as he encouraged her to roll her hips again.

"Mmmm," she hummed incoherently and kissed him, grinding against him before arching her back, which caused he car horn to come to life. They both jumped, startled at the sudden noise, and he exhaled a laugh, Raquel following his example. "I'm sorry."

However, it didn't stop him, and he pulled her forward to kiss her again, tongue sliding against hers as her pace picked up. He could hold off for a good while, but the way she was rocking to and fro against him had his usual restraint buckling.

"Yes," she purred, arching in his hands and putting her breasts within range of his mouth again. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around a pert nipple and sucking slowly, watching her reaction with unbridled glee.

Her fingertips ghosted over his chest, and he grinned devilishly against her, feeling her muscles fluttering on his shaft as one of his hands slipped between her legs and found her clit with ease, rubbing it lightly to help her over the edge. Her hips snapped against his, and the cry of his name filled the car as her orgasm pulsed in warm waves through her body, her eyes closed tight, and he was busy finding his own release.

When her eyes finally opened lazily, she leaned down and locked their lips once more, still moving to push him towards his own end, and he helped her along by guiding her hips with his hands firmly on her.

"Bite your lip," he demanded suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Bite your lip," he repeated, pulling her face back so he could watch. She did as he asked, her tongue wetting her lips before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and he made sure never to look away from her as he pitched his hips upwards and came inside her.

Raquel heartily moaned as he filled her to the brim, enjoying the hot wetness pooling between her legs. He didn't pull out of her, he tugged her down to lie against his still clothed chest instead, and right after he felt the vibration of her giggles against him.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, slightly growing concerned, pushing her damp hair out of her face. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there any particular reason why you called me your wife today?"

"Well, I mean..." Sergio paused to find a suitable answer, which he couldn't find right away. He wished he had his glasses on so he could fix them as he always did in such situations. "I wanted to sound more believable," he eventually muttered.

She rolled her eyes in response, then smiled and peppered little kisses over his jaw. "You could've called me your girlfriend as well, you know?" she lifted her head suddenly.

" _Mi amor_ , you're so much more than my girlfriend." The words came out of him before he could think about it, and before he knew it, she slapped his chest, the movements making him shift inside her, and they both exhaled half-laughs, half-groans.

"Please don't tell me that you just proposed to me like this," Raquel questioned with a grin she obviously tried to fight back.

His head fell back against the seat with a smirk glued to his face, which was not likely to come off any time soon. "No, I didn't. If I would, you'd know. It'd be spectacular, something you'd never forget."

At a loss of words, she merely nodded and buried her fingers in his dark waves, dropping her gaze to prevent herself from crying just as he did before.

"Raquel?" he suddenly asked as he leaned his forehead against hers, mirroring her position. When she hummed in an invitation to elaborate, he continued, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving our asses."

She huffed a laugh. "Now, make sure that our asses will return home, too."

"Of course," he chuckled, only now realizing that it had stopped raining. "I doubt that I can do that with you on my lap, though."

"Do I really have to? It's so comfortable here," Raquel complained with a pout, hugging herself even closer against his chest.

"Alright, let's stay here five more minutes."  
  
  



	11. Salva & Inspectora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel tell the banda the story of how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, best fandom in the world! At last, here's the promised (and belayed) update. I've been going through a lot lately, but your nice comments and messages kept me motivated. Thank you for everything.🙏❤ 
> 
> As always, I have to give credit to my dear friend MegShea for proofreading. I know I've said it enough, but you're truly the best! 😘
> 
> I would also like to thank every single person who left a kudo, commented, or tweeted about this fanfic. I can't put into words how much your support means to me. Your love literally sweeps me off my feet! I once again encourage all readers to leave comments under fanfics you like, I can guarantee you that every writer will appreciate it. 😉
> 
> Now, lean back, draw a cold bath, grab some ice cream like my friend felinandcooks (check out her fanfics!) if you want to, and enjoy the story! Take care. ❤
> 
> P.S.: If you have any story requests, feel free to send them to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or write a comment!

It was a morning like every other. Each day, they would spend at least an hour in the new and rising Tuscan sun, sharing a freshly prepared meal with local ingredients but without alcohol. These were the moments they got to spend in silence or enjoy mundane conversations before they retreated within the confined walls of the classroom, attempting to cram all the information and knowledge of how to gain control over the Bank of Spain. But for this one hour a day, they could forget about what was to come, what had become their reality, or what they had been through already, or so they thought.

"Tokyo, would you pass me the salt?" Sergio asked the woman seated opposite him, pointing at the tiny wooden container. She reacted immediately, grabbing it and holding it out for him to reach. However, just as he was about to take it, she retreated her hand and clicked her tongue teasingly.

"Please?" Sergio tried again with a false smile, not understanding her sudden change of attitude. However, Tokyo returned his smirk devilishly, challenging him, and he knew that she had something wicked on her mind.

"You have to tell us how you and the Inspectora got together first."

"Lisboa," Raquel immediately corrected her, having gotten used to doing that, but Tokyo merely rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

"She's right, it's been a month, and you still haven't told us anything," Nairobi chimed in, nibbling on a piece of cheese and drawing everyone's attention to the couple. All eyes were on them, and although Raquel didn't seem to be bothered by that and simply continued to eat her breakfast, Sergio gulped and searched his mind for a way to avoid having _that_ conversation. However, with no success.

"That's because it's none of your business," he eventually mumbled and dropped his gaze to his plate, hoping the banda would take it as their queue to do the same. But, as expected, it wasn't the case.

"Come on, we're family," Helsinki insisted with a sparkle in his eyes, getting a pat on the back from Denver who joined him. "Exactly. Just pretend we're your children, and we're asking you how you got together for our homework assignment."

"Imagining you as children won't be so difficult," Sergio remarked, getting a chuckle from Raquel in response, and when he turned to her, he saw her looking back at him with a raised brow.

"Are you sure you're ok with it?" he asked quietly, his expression turning solemn. He wouldn't tell them anything without her consent, but when she affectionately smiled at him, he already knew her answer.

"Of course, I am."

With that, Sergio turned to the rest of the table and fixed his glasses, instantly falling into the role of the Professor. "Well, what do you want to know?"

The second he voiced his willingness to share their story, a string of various questions consisting of how, when, and why simultaneously came out of everyone's mouths.

"Ok, not everyone at the same time!" Sergio interrupted them with his voice raised and his hands in the air, silencing them at last.

"How about you just start at the beginning," offered Bogotá, already opening a bottle of beer despite it not even being nine in the morning.

It was easier said than done, and taking a deep breath, Sergio took a moment to gather his thoughts, eventually starting. "Well, as most of you know, I was negotiating with the police. However, what I haven't told you was that I would also reach out to the Inspector in charge in a... more personal way."

"As in reach into her panties?" Tokyo quipped to his discomfort, drawing a parallel to their first meeting at the beach and getting some giggles in return.

"As in meeting her at a café and offering her my phone when she needed to call someone. I hadn't planned anything that came next," Sergio corrected her just as he felt suggestive glances on him, except for Mónica, who frowned in confusion.

"And how did you know she'd have to use a phone?" she asked while she fed Cincinnati a steak, who pouted and began to complain when his mamá didn't pay attention to him, even though it was only for a few seconds.

"I didn't. I came there in hope of finding an excuse to talk to her, and I did," he revealed, smiling at the small boy opposite of him who laughed with sheer joy as Mónica pretended to use the fork as a plane.

"And you weren't suspicious of him, at all?" Helsinki inquired, moving his index finger between him and Raquel, and that was when she stepped in.

"At first, I had thought that he was just being polite. But when he came there the next day and began to ask a lot of questions, I assumed he was a journalist. I even frisked him."

"Holy shit! And what happened next?" Nairobi exclaimed with wide eyes, the piece of cheese in her hand falling onto her plate.

"I proved to her that I wasn't a journalist, and she apologized," Sergio answered simply, but the banda continued to stare as if they were expecting more information.

'That's it?" Denver replied, the first one who dared to ask for a bit more. Raquel took his inquiry as a cue and continued the story.

"Well, no. I called my mother from his phone, and when she couldn't reach me, she called Sergio instead. Well, _Salva_. _"_

Bewilderment appeared on everyone's faces. "Who's Salva?"

"That's the fake name I used when I first introduced myself. I used it because it's also a city name, and it's a tribute to the painter Salvador Dalí. "

Halfway done with his beer, Bogotá chuckled. "You had a lot of luck that she hadn't connected the dots, huh?"

"He really did. Even more so when I accidentally took his phone, and had to meet with him again to give it back to him." As she said that, Raquel turned to Sergio with a sly smirk, only being met with the mirror of her expression on his face in a gesture full of malicious intentions.

"And only a few hours later, you called me to ask me out on a date," Sergio pointed out smugly.

"And you agreed," she reciprocated his teasing. "Have you expected that?"

And that was when she felt it - his hand gently resting on her exposed knee, sending a heat wave through her body despite the touch being chaste and delicate — until his fingers adventurously took a trip up her thighs, gradually disappearing underneath the yellow fabric of her dress. _She_ certainly hadn't expected _that._

"Not at all. As I already said, it wasn't my intention or a part of my plan to seduce the Inspectora," Sergio repeated, lewdly smiling as she held in a breath, biting her lip which prevented a sound of pleasure and a plea for more to escape from her mouth.

“You,” she eventually murmured once she composed herself enough to speak, leaning over like she was just reaching to get a fork, “are _such_ an asshole.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he retorted just as quietly, his expression softened, but he didn’t stop what he was doing. His hand was underneath the table, concealed from all the prying eyes, inside her thighs, drawing absentminded little circles on her bundle of nerves through the thin fabric of her panties.

"So what, that's it? You went on a date and fell in love with each other, and you didn't care whether he was a criminal or not?" Tokyo inquired further, completely unaware of their sexy shenanigans.

"On the contrary," he replied in a louder yet polite voice, to the woman across the table. "Her co-worker was suspicious of me, so she forced me to show her where I lived at gunpoint that night."

"And we ended up having sex," Raquel casually shared, taking a bite of the breadstick in her fingers, using the opportunity to take a sip of his orange juice once his fingers finished their movements. She shot him the naughtiest glace imaginable, noticing how his Adam's apple bobbed in surprise.

They returned to reality, however, when they heard Nairobi choking on her drink. "No fucking way."

Helsinki padded her on the back and handed her a tissue, but soon returned his attention to Sergio and Raquel. "Wait, was that when the hostages escaped, and we couldn't contact you?"

"Well, yes. It wasn't my proudest moment, but I didn't regret it one bit," Sergio went on and resumed the careless circles with more pressure this time, and Raquel was so furious, aroused, and moved at the same time, that she couldn't decide whether she wanted to slap him, take him to their bedroom at that very moment, or kiss him - or all three simultaneously.

"Look at that, our little Professor's growing up!" Denver suddenly exclaimed, followed by his signature laugh.

Without taking his eyes off the man on the other side of the table and smiling shyly, Sergio's finger suddenly crooked inside her, and she winced, a sharp little inhale. In reaction to his finger entering her, she squeezed her thighs shut, trapping his hand in between. However, it didn't stop him from pumping into her contracting walls, though with more difficulty, which made her feel even more. Unable to hold it back any longer, she let out a sound of unshielded bliss, having forgotten there were nine other people and a child in front of her.

“Are you okay, Lisboa?” Mónica asked with concern, having noticed Raquel's flushed cheeks and slight discomfort.

“I'm fine," she barely uttered, scared she would release the next moan building up in the back of her throat when his thumb joined in to stimulate her clitoris. _That slick bastard._

“Do you need some water?”

“Yes, please. Breadstick went down the wrong pipe.” Raquel took the glass of water and drank slowly, trying to cover her tracks while he resumed working his idle fingers between her legs, only slightly decreasing the pressure he applied there as she did so. Despite the deafening silence which had suddenly settled over the terrace, everyone seemed to believe her.

"But you weren't with us when we escaped. When did you find out your loverboy was the Professor?" Tokyo raised a brow at her, and Raquel had never been more grateful for one of her interruptions because the question caused Sergio to freeze.

"Exactly. It looked like you were interrogated in that house in Toledo, we thought you were discovered," Helsinki added and looked at Raquel, but having noticed that she was incapable of answering, Sergio jumped in instead.

"She didn't know it then. In fact, she even bailed me out of jail when I got arrested by her ex-husband that day."

"This is getting more and more interesting, I think I'll have to get popcorn," Nairobi said with a chuckle, clearly amused and in awe of their chaotic beginnings. 

And then, for the first time that morning, Marseille decided to join the conversation, only having listened to the absurd story so far. "You were arrested?"

"Well, not for the reason you might expect. I may or may not have offended him, and we ended up having a physical altercation, or more appropriately, I immobilized him," Sergio replied as he suddenly slid a second finger into her depth with impressive but not surprising ease, while his gaze remained glued to the man with absolute focus. The circles his thumb drew increased in speed, all while she discreetly wiggled, desperate to feel the heavenly sensation a little more, but he pulled his hand back when he felt her desperation. And now she couldn’t move forward to experience more pleasure without slipping off the chair, she just had to sit there and grit her teeth while Sergio told the banda what happened when he got arrested. He began to run his calloused fingertips through her soft triangle of curls but wouldn’t allow her to have any more until she held absolutely still and succumbed to more torture. 

"...So I convinced the policewoman to let me use the bathroom, where I bruised and battered myself."

If she came while he was talking about her poor excuse of an ex-husband, she was absolutely seeking revenge on him.

However, as he explained how she opened his shirt in front of the entire precinct, she managed to come with very little noise, carefully masking any potential suspicion by deliberately taking too big a bite of the breadstick she nibbled on earlier just as she reached her peak. It was a smooth move, and Sergio couldn’t help but crook a half-smile at her approvingly as he wiped his hand on her panties and extracted it from underneath the table. Well, at least he finished what he had started.

"I was actually pleased he did that," Raquel suddenly said, having regained her voice, though her flushed appearance didn't disappear - it further intensified when Sergio leaned over to her until he was close enough to whisper in her ear. "You told me this in bed that evening." 

The slight undertone of arousal in his voice confirmed what she had already expected - he was more than a little turned on by messing with her, and that was when she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Raquel patiently waited as he returned to a comfortable position and continued to tell the story of his unique and interesting experience at the police station. The second she noticed how into the story he was, having turned into one of his Professor speeches, she carefully guided her hand to the fabric of his pants and quietly unzipped the fly of his pants. She was inside his cotton briefs before he had even finished the part of his story, spluttering into his orange juice with complete astonishment.

This was the problem when he started to seductively mess with her - he had always had a terrible poker face. Also, he was a man. Her arousal showed no visible trace. She, on the other hand, could cause him a lot of trouble.

"You still haven't told us when you found out," Helsinki then pointed out, and Raquel took the lead this time, knowing that Sergio's focus was elsewhere at the moment and that the blood in his brain was traveling south.

"The next day, when we were talking about our future-"

"No personal relationships, huh?" Denver interrupted her with his humorous remark, but she couldn't care less.

"Anyway, I saw a hair from a wig on his blazer." Raquel continued telling them about the set-up the police had organized and the mysterious clown with a bunny which had a camera hidden inside it.

"I connected the two dots," she eventually concluded and could feel him seething beneath her touch, she could sense the passionate fury vibrating in waves as she smiled serenely and rubbed her thumb over his frenulum until she could feel his thighs start to shake with the exertion of holding still. She dipped her fingernail into the little dent, her favorite place to kiss him slow and gentle when she was feeling generous, her favorite place to prod at him when she needed swift and efficient torture. And as Palermo asked if she arrested him, she averted her gaze to Sergio, noticing him clenching his jaw with all his power.

“Tell them,” she said to him sweetly, her face a mask of perfect innocence as she tightened her grip exactly the way he liked it and watched him forcibly choke down a shudder.

“Yes,” Sergio gritted out. Her thumb glided up the vein, pressing in hard, dipping under the flared ridge, and it was almost an impossible task to utter a single word. "I mean, not exactly. She handcuffed me and brought me to the house in Toledo for interrogation. I told her everything then," he hurried to say in one breath.

"And when I wanted to take him to the police, our dear mastermind escaped."

"You let me escape," he retorted, but Raquel merely rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on his member even further, causing him to bury his nails in the wooden table. His knuckles turned red, and she found herself satisfied with how she slowly drove him to insanity. However, she turned her gaze back to the rest seated around the table.

"At that point, my co-workers also found out that he's the Professor thanks to my ex-husband, and they thought I helped him, which I didn't. Well, maybe a little, although I wasn't aware of it. But they took away my badge, and I looked for him on my own."

"Did you find him?" Bogotá asked.

She sighed as she recalled how much trouble she had gone through just to catch him. "After hours of going through security camera footage, I did. However, he was the one who handcuffed me this time."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Nairobi put a hand over her mouth, which had fallen open. "Someone needs to make a movie about you two." 

"So what, you just handcuffed her?" Mónica questioned while bouncing Cinci on her lap, looking at Sergio suspiciously.

It was then that Raquel let go of him, and although he tried not to show it, she knew that he wanted more. She knew that he wanted her to pump him into his release. It was his turn to speak, however, and despite him being free of her grip, he hesitated to say anything at all. He expected her to surprise him the moment he opened his mouth, embarrassing him in front of his students. But he didn't have a choice but to take the risk. "Yes. Then she also asked for medicine, bit me, I told her why I was doing all of this, we kissed-"

"You kissed?!" Denver exclaimed in shock, a little too loudly.

"Well, she kissed me."

Tokyo looked at Raquel with newfound respect. "You have some balls, Inspectora, I must admit."

"I've known you for ten years of my life, and never in a million years would I expect you to fall in love with your enemy in just five days. Who are you, and what have you done to Sergio?" Utterly stunned, Palermo eyed him from head to toe as though he was truly convinced of his words, and Sergio shrugged helplessly, chuckling right after.

"Love comes when you least expect it."

At that, Mónica smiled to herself, exactly knowing what he was referring to. "And how did it end?"

"I had to let her go so the sub-inspector wouldn't give away my location. He knew where I was. And thanks to Lisboa, we managed to escape on time." With his last words, his gaze returned to the woman to his left, showering her with pure adoration, which she reciprocated by placing her hand over his underneath the table - without teasing, this time around.

"You never told us that," Denver remarked, not breaking the moment between the couple.

"I guess I couldn't quite believe it myself. I still don't." At that, Sergio turned his hand over and squeezed hers as if having to reassure himself that she was there with him, that she was real. That it wasn't the most beautiful dream, one he would suddenly wake up from and wish he could return to.

However, Tokyo interrupted their love-filled eyes by clearing her throat at last. "One last question: Palawan."

"That's not a question," Sergio corrected, slightly annoyed, but she just gave him an unamused look.

"You know what I mean, Professor."

Before he had the chance to say anything, Raquel let go of him and smiled warmly, indicating that she would answer for him. "The day we talked about our future, and I discovered who he was, he asked me to move away with him to a tropical island. He gave me four postcards for me to choose a location where we'd go, and we picked Palawan. I didn't dare look at them again after everything that had happened, but one year later, I took one more look at them and discovered coordinates on the back. I didn't think twice before buying a plane ticket and going there in the hope of finding Sergio."

"And she did," he added as a conclusion, stating the rather obvious, but everyone stared at them with either their mouths open or their eyes wide with amazement - not that they haven't before.

"I mean it, if someone doesn't make a movie about you, I will. I have the money. I could hire Jennifer Aniston and Keanu Reeves with glasses to portray you," Nairobi eventually broke the silence with unquestionable sincerity, causing the table to erupt with laughter. "Or Patrick Dempsy with a beard!"

"Wait, now onto the important questions. How was the reunion sex and-" Before Tokyo could finish her sentence, Sergio clapped his hands together, indicating he had finished, having also risen from his seat if his proof of arousal wasn't so prominent between his legs.

"End of the story."

"But-"

"End of the story," he repeated in such a stern voice that even Helsinki sat up a little straighter. "You already know enough. Now go prepare for class, Lisboa and I will clean up."

Having already gotten more than they had expected, the banda relented and did as instructed, leaving the terrace one by one, the only exchange being between Tokyo and Sergio when she shot him a knowing, even suggestive glance. _Again._

He wasn't too preoccupied with that for long though, because Raquel narrowed her eyes at him, studying him, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought it was Palermo and Denver's turn to clean up."

"They never know when it's their turn anyway."

"So, are you really so eager to take care of this mess, or don't you want anyone to see your erection?"

If anyone else had said it, Sergio would have turned as red as a tomato and stutter, his shoulders tensed. It wasn't the case with her, however.

"You know exactly why I did it."

Something alluring, even whimsical shone in her now darkened orbs, clouded with desire. "I assure you that I don't, _Professor_."

That was what flipped the switch in him. Sergio firmly grabbed her arm, urging her to follow him as he led her to a narrow and rarely used hallway. If she really didn't know why he did that - although he was convinced she did - he would show her.

Taking one last look to his left and right to confirm that no one was there except for them, Raquel used his distraction to wriggle out of his grip and stare at him with bewilderment. However, the next she knew, she was slammed against the wall, her mouth captured in a feverish kiss while strong hands hooked her thighs around his narrow hips, only parting when they were short of air, although reluctantly.

“That,” he growled into her ear, making her feel the vibration of his deep baritone against her skin, “was _cheating_.”

“You started it," she bit back, but with no hint of complaint.

“And you deserved it.”

Raquel let her head fall against the cold brick wall so she could look him straight in the eyes. "Maybe we should finish what we've started, huh?"

A lascivious smile spread across his face. "I'm not sure if you deserve it now."

To his surprise, she laughed. Well, maybe it wasn't that surprising considering the fact that she could read him like an open book, meaning she knew there was no way he would stop now. They were at a point of no return.

Her hands were in his hair moments later, pulling and tugging, her mouth responding to his frenzied kiss while his hands roamed around her warm skin under the yellow summer dress. A soft moan of contentment escaped from her lips when he brushed his fingers over her pebbling nipples and squeezed the supple skin with expertise, the sound turning into a gasp of surprise when he pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor rather unceremoniously. 

She opened her mouth with the intention of questioning him, but before his name could even start leaving her lips, he leaned down and grasped the back of her neck with his hand, pulling her into a searing kiss while he settled himself between her legs and rocked his pelvis forward. Instinctively, she wrapped her strong legs around his hips, slipping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They already had enough foreplay.

"Sergio," she whimpered, feeling his unoccupied hand slip down the length of her body, running over her side and down to the inside of her thighs, before teasingly skimming them up again towards her lower abdomen. She quivered at his touch, burying her face in his chest with heavy pants, while her own hands launched to pull the zipper of his pants down. _Again_.

He followed her lead quickly, directing his attention to her panties, taking them into his fist and yanking them down her legs just in time before she freed him. He let out a small grunt when she touched him, nimble fingers hungrily exploring the length of his member before he finally decided that enough was enough, and guided himself to the entrance of her core.

She threw her head back with a gasp when he penetrated her, slow and steady, coating his arousal in her slick wetness.

"Faster,” she moaned, unable to bear the anticipation anymore. The heat between them was near stifling. _“Please.”_

With a groan, he acquiesced, dipping his mouth down to kiss the exposed skin of her collarbone whilst he repeatedly thrust into her with increasingly more force, sinking the head of him deeper inside her silky walls with each plunge, causing her back to arch in response to the cathartic sensation.

"Oh god, yes," she moaned, tilting her head back to give him more access while she bucked up against him to take in more of his length. When he locked her wrists above her head with his right hand and increased in speed, she let her face fall to his shoulder, muffling her moan.

Raquel rolled her hips in circles to offer them more friction, grazing her teeth on his collarbone when he pressed his lips to her jaw, groaning softly. A delighted smile slipped to her mouth at that.

But then he rocked his hips into her, rough and deep, and it instantly washed away, replaced by a sound of surprised bliss. Her teeth clamped on his skin when he did it again, faster and harder, sending a muffled cry past her lips. Another thrust, and her eyes were sent rolling to the back of her head.

She could only desperately hold onto him from then on as Sergio started fucking her in wild passion, low groans and murmurs of incoherence leaving his mouth while he palmed her body with a burning touch, setting her skin on fire. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, fingers clutching at the dark waves when his pounds strengthened, her face finding itself once more buried in his neck so she could pant and moan desperately, murmuring encouraging words only meant for him.

Her legs tightened around him at a particularly rough thrust, her entire body arching against him while a few desirous pleads left her mouth.

"Sergio, I’m so close-"

Then, his lips were on hers, swallowing any more begging with fervency, his thrusts picking up pace in compliance with her demands. With her eyes rolling back into her head, she could hardly respond to his heated kiss, sharp moans leaving her throat unabashedly when her end came closer and closer and closer...

A calloused finger suddenly rubbed on her sensitive clit with coarse insistence, and she fell into the throes of a powerful climax, spots blotting her vision as breathless, half-choked cries wrenched out of her lips, while she jerked and quivered around his groin, hips grinding out against the pulsing pleasure.

In the haze of it all, she distantly heard him groan, the sound gruff and strained, like he was desperately reaching for something he couldn’t seem to get.

But then he lost his rhythm, and she knew he was done for, her back arching once again when he stiffened and ground his hips against hers, beckoning another sharp wave of pleasure from her and drawing a helpless whisper of his name from her lips in the process. He responded with a fevered moan, burying his face in her golden strands, while he twitched and quivered inside her, moving his trembling hips to drag out his peak. 

Everything was silent for a moment as she ran her hands through his hair and held him in her arms whilst he panted heavily, trying to catch her own breath as they both relished in the aftermath of sex worth describing as fireworks.

"I meant what I said."

His sudden confession brought her back down to earth, making her open her eyes and look at him questioningly, expecting an elaboration.

"Love came to me when I least expected it."

Raquel couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as she let her forehead rest against his, enjoying the last moments of the blissful silence and closeness.

Actually, just closeness.

"Professor, I can assume what you're doing right now judging by the mess you obviously haven't cleaned up, and I don't mean to interrupt, I just want to let you know that it's ten past nine and everyone's waiting for you and Lisboa." A voice they instantly recognized as Tokyo's came from the terrace, putting an end to their alone-time.

"They come when you least expect them too," Raquel added, and Sergio locked their lips for the last time, smiling into the kiss before they returned to their obligations.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different from the previous ones, and I would therefore really appreciate some feedback from you telling me whether you liked it or not 😄 Take care, everybody! ❤


	12. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banda celebrates Sergio's birthday, and Raquel has a special gift for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, best fandom in the world!
> 
> This chapter is a birthday gift for my phenomenal proofreader and dear friend Meg. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I am so happy that you've been a part of my life for five months now, and I sincerely hope that you'll have a wonderful day and that you'll enjoy this chapter. I love you!
> 
> Also, a BIG thank you to Moniek for proofreading this story, who's done a spectacular job, and my girls Jovana, Giorgia, and Martina for giving me some really spicy ideas. I appreciate all your help and support so much! 
> 
> Moreover, I'd like to mention how incredibly happy this fandom makes me. All the sweet messages I get in the comments (to which I will reply soon!) and on Twitter sweep me off my feet every single time. The love this fanfic has received is out of this world, and I can't put into words how grateful I am for my fans. You are my fuel to write!
> 
> With that being said, enjoy another 6.5 thousand words of smut!
> 
> P.S.: If you have any story requests, feel free to send them to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or write a comment!
> 
> Warning: Please remember that this is a work of fiction and may not 100% be l corresponding with reality.

"Promise me you won't tell him."

He raised a questioning brow at her. "About what?"

_"Denver."_

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't tell him."

Raquel sighed with relief when he finally agreed not to say a single word to Sergio about what she had planned. She hadn't expected Denver to find out about it in the first place, but she quickly realized that the young man was a box full of surprises.

"I can't believe it's the Professor's birthday today."

"And I can't believe that you were the first to discover it," Raquel murmured as she finished off the cheesecake she had spent three hours preparing with strawberries - Sergio's favorite.

"Should I take it as a compliment?" Denver asked teasingly, sitting on the opposite side of the counter with his hands supporting his chin, and his eyes following her hands' every move with interest. But when he looked up, he was met with Raquel's unamused gaze. "Come on! It's not my fault that I came to the kitchen as you were baking the cake."

She rolled her eyes in response, turning around to grab a spatula. Seeing it as his opportunity, Denver swiftly dipped his finger into the icing and stole a strawberry along the way. However, Raquel soon noticed his larceny and slapped his hand away before he could take more.

"Ouch!" he complained overly dramatic. That man was worse than a child.

"Don't touch it! It's not for you."

"I doubt the Professor will eat it all on his own," he pointed out, but soon regretted it when she shot him a warning glance.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he apologized half-heartedly. "Can I help you with anything?"

Raquel wiped her hands on a towel once she had finished fixing the cake and considered his offer. "Tell the others to come to the dining room at six. But don't tell them why, I don't want anyone to spoil the surprise."

"But if I don't tell them, they won't have time to buy any gifts."

Close to combusting with anger, Raquel was ready to throw the dishcloth at his face and kick his ass out of the kitchen. Her thoughts must have been painted all over her face because Denver stood up from the stool with what seemed to be fear in his eyes and carefully walked towards the door.

"Alright, I'm going."

* * *

  
Two hours later, as promised, Denver informed the rest of the banda about the gathering without giving away the occasion for it. He may be irresponsible, but at least he could keep his word.

When one after another entered the room, confusion showing itself on all their faces, Raquel wordlessly lit the candles on the cake without clearing the air - it would be a surprise for everyone.

"What's all this about?" Nairobi inquired the moment she noticed the beautifully decorated cake and Raquel's nervous smile.

"It's the Professor's birthday," Palermo, who stood next to her, answered in a whisper, trying to be as discreet as possible. Having known Sergio for years, he obviously knew about the importance of the day, which meant that, just like Denver, he was obliged to vow to keep his mouth shut. However, he couldn't understand why anyone would bother to prepare a surprise party and make such a big deal out of it for _Sergio,_ out of all people.

"What?!" Nairobi exclaimed a little too loudly, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Shhh," Raquel hurried to silence them and ordered everyone to go to their positions, expecting Sergio to appear at any moment. Wait, did he even know that he should come?

Worried that hours of preparation would go down the drain, Raquel turned to Denver, who was busy stopping Cincinnati from putting his hands on the cake. "You told him, too, right?"

"Only the place and time," he answered somewhat apprehensively, having already experienced what it was like to cross her plans or do something against her expectations. He didn't want to be in her bad books.

However, she smiled warmly at him and put a hand on his back. "Thank you," she said with genuine appreciation, realizing that she couldn't have organized it all on her own. He responded with a grin just as wide, his shoulders finally losing the tension.

It took them a few more minutes to gather around the table between more questions and a small fight between Bogotá and Tokyo about who got to stand in the middle, but once they heard footsteps down the hall, everything was absolutely still.

The anticipation was torturous - Raquel's hands were shaking, she bit her lip in an attempt to make it stop trembling, and a multitude of questions rushed through her head simultaneously, from the worry of his reaction to fear of the icing melting and ruining the cake.

However, all concerns evaporated from her mind when his husky voice echoed in her ears.

"What are you-"

"Surprise!"

There was a delightful moment where Sergio's face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto his face, which soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth.

"I know it's not the usual, but I wanted to make this day a little special, now that this part of the family's here," Raquel explained as she slowly approached him, searching his face for any hint of discomfort or distress.

He shook his head. Not disapprovingly, but in awe of the sight before him and unable to process it all - the cake consisted of a golden-brown crust and a thick layer of beige filling, towered with strawberries to bring it that celebratory color and freshness. He craved the simplicity over the complex, and this cheesecake just hit the bull's eye. Besides, he had always had a sweet tooth.

In front of him were also ten smiles from ear to ear, each unique in its own way but so familiar, ready to share his special day with him. _Like a family,_ he thought to himself. However, one smile in particular stuck out to him, which belonged to no other but Raquel - slightly timid, but genuine and just as bright as the others, if not more.

It wasn't a birthday spent laying in their hammock with Raquel hugging his side and Paula laying on their chests, giggling with pure childish joy, and then running off to build a sandcastle for him, which was the best way to spend this day; better than he ever could have imagined. But this - _this_ was the biggest dream come true for the sick child he once was who had spent years in hospitals.

"Thank you," he replied, holding back a tear that had sprung into his eye and cupping her face. Her skin was as soft as it looked, and her lips were so tempting that he decided not to fight against the urge and kissed her. It was slow, their mouths recreating a dance they had practiced to perfection over the past years, moving in flawless tandem. Their tongues stayed out, patiently waiting for their turn. But it never came.

"Get a room!" Tokyo yelled at them, and they immediately parted with their cheeks flushed, entirely having forgotten their surroundings.

Using the opportunity, Palermo was the next one to walk up to him, and in contrast to everyone else, he also had a birthday gift.

"I know that you aren't the biggest fan of gifts. Besides, I doubt there's anything you can't buy, but I wanted to give you this," he said as he handed him an expensive-looking bottle of fifty-year-old Scotch. "It belonged to Ándres. We wanted to drink it once we'd finish the heist."

Sergio was moved to the point of being completely speechless. All he could do was stare at the cold bottle in his hands, following the tiny droplets which had accumulated on the glass with his eyes and bring Palermo into a tight embrace. He could no longer hold back his tears and let them freely roll down his cheeks. 

They eventually let go of each other, and in the meantime, Marsella prepared glasses for everyone.

"Will you do the honors?" Palermo offered, and Sergio popped the bottle open, pouring the golden liquid and getting cheers in return, except for Denver, whose focus remained elsewhere.

"Alright, but can we finally eat the cake now?"

* * *

  
The sun disappeared behind the Tuscan hills, replaced by the black canvas of the night with stars, which shone brightly and offered some guidance in the dark. Raquel had always been fascinated by that sight, especially when she would lay on the beach with her lover holding her tight, showing her constellations and explaining their names. But now, thousands of miles away from their careless island life, she had to admire it on her own as she leaned out of the window.

"Raquel!"

At the sound of the deep, soothing baritone calling her name, she turned around and was met with a sight even more improbable - Sergio was dancing to electronic music with the banda, a bottle of some alcohol in one hand, the tie he had worn earlier in the other. He looked like a drunk teenager at his first party, except he was much older, and she wasn't sure how many parties he had attended in his life, although she assumed there weren't many. But he was drunk, tipsy to be more specific, more than she had ever experienced him before.

Leaning against the windowsill, Raquel observed his clumsy moves with a broad smile. It was heartwarming to see him so happy, so careless, just as she remembered him back in Palawan.

"Raqueeel!" he called out again, and when she saw that he almost tripped over his own feet as he searched for her, she grasped that if she wanted to give him his last gift, she had to act now, or he wouldn't be conscious enough for it. 

She casually walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder so he would stop jumping up and down. When, at last, he stopped and turned to her, she raised herself on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. Because of the loud music, it was difficult to understand her, but she knew that he heard every word she had said when he looked down at her, eyes blown wide.

However, she didn't wait for his response and walked past him instead, leaving the room and heading towards their bedroom. Raquel was convinced that he would soon follow her, so when she was out of his sight, she began to run down the hall.

Once she closed the door behind her, she quickly changed her outfit and lit all the candles in the room to ameliorate the atmosphere. There were more than she had expected, so it took up most of her time, but once she had finished, the room was scented with incense and candle smoke. Now all she had left to do was wait.

It wasn't even a minute later that Sergio knocked on the door, entering the room without waiting for a response. His shirt stuck to his skin from the sweat, showing the contours of his toned body, and he was still holding his tie. The bottle was nowhere to be seen. Moreover, his gaze remained on the ground, so he didn't even notice that Raquel was standing in front of him, waiting for his reaction.

When he finally did look up, though, the air was knocked out of his lungs. She wore a red jumpsuit, the zipper low enough just to see a glimpse of a lacy bra, matching the color.

"Surprise," Raquel said, and she noticed that he examined her with curiosity, trying to figure out what the reason for the sudden change of outfit was. However, he smirked right after, and she couldn't tell whether it was due to the alcohol coursing through his veins or him having comprehended what she intended on doing.

"I think it's time to open your gift."

The corners of his lips dropped once more, and his eyes immediately shot up, widening when they settled on hers, confusion painting his face. So, he didn't know what she planned on doing after all. "My gift?"

Raquel nodded slowly, sensually, taking one more step closer towards him until he could easily fulfill her next request if he decided so. "Do you want to unwrap it?"

Despite being quite tipsy from the several glasses of the fine Scotch he had had earlier, his expression seemed to sober up in an instant. He froze for a while, the only time he moved being when he gulped as if trying to swallow a lump in his throat. Raquel couldn't tell what was running through his head, which made her drop her gaze with nervousness.

Any doubt evaporated from her mind, however, when he approached her and his slender fingers wrapped around the zipper, pulling it down torturously slow. 

"Dios mío..." he exhaled, his eyes entirely fixed on the sight before him - her perky breasts were covered by thin, almost transparent lace, her hardened nipples showing through, and her honeyed skin was covered in mole constellations which he wanted to trace with the tip of his finger. Not to mention the rhythm in which her chest rose and fell, which was simply put mesmerizing.

And then, she let the jumpsuit fall onto the ground and stepped out of it, bearing all of her to him in nothing but tempting lingerie.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Her confidence had returned when she saw how his pupils dilated from the view she offered him.

"Yes," he exhaled, "very much."

However, as intelligent as he may have been, he didn't seem to realize that it was his cue to initiate the next step. He simply continued to stare at her breasts as if thinking this was his gift and nothing more. Her lips twitched from holding back a laugh, which threatened to escape. How could he be so adorable?

"What now?" he suddenly asked, gluing his eyes away from her bare skin so they could settle on her face, waiting for her response. If she hadn't already planned something else, she would have jumped him right then and there.

"You tell me. You're the birthday boy, and this is your gift," Raquel eventually revealed. "Do whatever you want with me."

Something shifted in him; his dark eyes focused on her as if she were his prey, capable of noting each and every movement, his breath hitched as if there wasn't enough oxygen in his lungs, and his shoulder muscles tensed, ready for action in no time if needed. Then, his focus wandered to the tie in his hands, holding it tight and looking at her with pretended innocence. "Can I use this?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't have to ask me."

Sergio smirked deviously at that, and when she recognized that it resembled the one he gave her in the bathroom when she waved her handcuffs in front of his face during the first heist, she knew that he had something specific on his mind, something wicked.

"Come." The command was short and simple, but it fulfilled its purpose. He didn't have to ask Raquel twice for her to follow him to the chair by his desk, and once he pulled it out for her to sit on, he abruptly grabbed her wrists and turned her around for her back to face him. Then, he made use of the tie he was still holding and began to wrap it tightly around her wrists.

"Not too tight?" he inquired, and she shook her head, despite knowing that it would soon ache and leave red marks on her skin. But she didn't say anything. In fact, she yearned for the pain, the stinging. She had never admitted it out loud before, but she had a soft spot for bondage, and expecting that Sergio wouldn't be into such things, she had never shared her fantasy with him. However, it seemed that she would soon be proven wrong, judging by how exciting it was not only for her but also for him - she only couldn't tell if it was due to the alcohol or his true desires which he had kept hidden all along.

"Just right," Raquel eventually replied, testing the quality of the knot. It was solid, keeping her hands in place, no matter with how much force she would try to escape it. There was no chance she would free herself without his help, despite knowing plenty of tricks on how to slip out of handcuffs. She had to admit that he knew what he was doing. 

"Sit down," he then ordered, with more confidence this time, putting an end to her unsuccessful attempts of loosening the knot. She immediately obeyed him and sat down on the stool, the same she cradled him on the first time they had sex in the monastery. He then hurried to walk behind her and tied the remaining fabric of the tie to the wooden columns of the backrest, making it impossible for her to move. Raquel didn't question his actions, merely waited in silence until he would finish; the anticipation and arousal almost eating her alive.

However, she wasn't left in agony for long, because he soon stood before her again, drinking in the sight in front of him before dropping to his knees, his face mere inches away from her already hot and pulsating core. In an instant, she grasped what he intended on doing.

"Are you-" The question hadn't even fully left her mouth before he interrupted her with a click of his tongue.

"As you said, I'm the birthday boy. I decide what we do."

Having made an excellent point, Raquel didn't even attempt on trying to change his mind or stopping him from what he desired to do. If her pleasure would be his, she would let him do whatever he wanted with no restraints. Besides, she was fully aware of how excellent he was at satisfying her most intimate needs.

His slender fingers gently brushed her knees, drawing tiny circles and sending a cold shiver down her spine. "Spread your legs."

She completed the task in no time, bearing the damp fabric of the red lace panties - the result of his teasing - to his hungry eyes, and he pulled the red panties down her legs. Seeing in the way his pupils immediately dilated at the sight, she knew that he was more than pleased by the effect he had on her. "Remember how you tied me to a chair for interrogation, back in Toledo?"

Not having expected that question during such a moment, nothing came from her but heavy panting.

"Answer me."

"I do."

"And do you remember how you yelled at me, how you didn't want to believe a single word I said despite the lie detector showing you I told the truth?" he inquired further.

Her mind was blank, unable to comprehend his sudden interest in that particular day, one she would rather forget than talk about whilst his fingers traveled up her thighs.

"I only remember ripping your shirt open," Raquel quipped at last in a poor attempt to lighten the mood, but quickly realized it was a bad idea when he stopped his tantalizing movements, shooting her a warning look. "I remember that day as if it happened yesterday."

Having received the reply he desired, he continued to run his nose down the length of her inner thigh, relishing her sweet scent. "Don't you think it's time for payback?"

"What do you mean?"

Abruptly ceasing his caress, Sergio raised himself on his feet again, now glaring down at her. "I couldn't silence you then. But now, you're the one with your hands tied, and I, well, I'm free to do what I want to you."

"And what do you want to do to me?"

Before she could even fully register what had happened, Sergio frantically jerked his pants open, slipping them down his legs along with his boxers just enough to reveal the prominent proof of his arousal to her in its full glory. Her primal reaction was to gasp, surprised and aroused beyond reason, and then he asked, "Can I silence you?"

Unable to find the right words, Raquel slowly nodded with a smirk creeping in on her face, and having received her consent, Sergio carefully stuck his length down her throat, letting her adjust with each next step he took.

"Very good," he murmured, satisfied to have fulfilled his goal, cradling her cheek and running gentle fingers over her tightly working jaw to soothe and relax her.

Raquel wrapped her lips around the base of his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip before she took him a little further down. He watched dizzily, fingers clutching frantically in the air before gently settling in her hair, although she remained to be the one in control. He suppressed a shout when her mouth was at the vein on the underside of his member, lapping up the precum pouring from him.

She closed her eyes, listened to his desperate moans of pleasure as her wet mouth worked him over. He massaged the hinge of her jaw to coax it to open further and further, then lifted one hand to her hair to gently signal to her that he wanted her to try a little deeper.

Shifting her angle again, she breathed carefully through her nose to avoid choking, let him keep massaging her cheeks and throat, and then moved forward slowly, a hairsbreadth at a time, so he could fully slide down her throat. She coughed a little but didn’t choke or gag. He was careful and slow. But it was so much, and her eyes began to water, hot wetness pooling inside her mouth, coating his shaft.

Gasping for breath, she let go and pulled off him, savoring the heavy drag of his length sliding over her tongue, bumping her teeth, and she closed her lips tight as she moved so there was a wet pop when she finally released him.

However, as she was about to launch to take him down her throat again, having found immense pleasure in doing so, he pulled away and tucked himself back inside, looking down at her with eyes so dark, clouded by desire. 

He had done a good job of silencing her because when it was his turn to kneel down before her and attach his mouth to her cunt, she couldn't bring herself to utter a single word.

When his hot tongue darted out to part her lips, finding her swollen clit already glistening with wetness, all she could do was stare at him with astonishment, her mouth falling open once more. No sound came out of it, despite being capable of doing so.

But then he wandered further south and inserted his tongue into her pulsating entrance without preamble, pushing it inside her torturously slow, stretching and curling his tongue in between her silky walls as if he could reach her G-spot, and Raquel could no longer hold back an ear-shattering moan, dripping out almost faster than he could lap up. He stayed away from her most sensitive spot, even though he knew it was what she wanted, taking his time to expand her tight hole, reaching inside her as deep as he could go. He couldn't get to the spot he wanted, and growled in frustration, making her scream again as a new flood of wetness coated his tongue.

Raquel could no longer form a single coherent thought. He let his jaw shift a little, and then his tongue was stretching her out, and he pushed the extra length into her, twisting it until she let out another scream, high-pitched and needy, and he rose his eyes to see her watching him with a glazed expression.

However, the moment he sealed his lips around her nub, all the oxygen left her lungs. The mixture of exquisite sensations was bordering on too much, almost overwhelming her to the point of losing conscience. And when she threw her head back, forcing herself to bring her mind back on track and think of anything else but his mouth eagerly sucking her bundle of nerves, he increased both pressure and speed, leaving her an utter wreck.

She hadn't even registered when he took off his glasses to allow himself to move more freely between her legs, getting into places he couldn't before. Her entire focus was on the pleasant tingling in the pit of her stomach, which only grew in power with each passing second. And then, all of a sudden, he inserted two fingers into her, and she immediately stiffened, jerking her hips into his mouth as she came. Her essence gushed out of her and onto his hands and tongue whilst she cried out his name, her mind hazy from all the sensations exploding inside her all at once.

Everything went dark before her eyes for a while, all sounds muffled, and the next thing she remembered was him licking his lips and wiping the remainders of her juices, which glistened on his beard, with the back of his hand and a smug smirk before he stood up and walked behind her once more to untie her. 

"What are you doing?" Raquel asked when he helped her stand up and then positioned himself before her, stretching out his arms to his left and right in a gesture of offering himself to her.

"Now, you do whatever you want to me."

"Sergio, I told you-"

"I'm still the one in control. I'm just allowing you some freedom," he interrupted her before she could finish, already knowing what she would have said. Having no arguments left and more than willing to do as he told her to, Raquel looked around herself and considered his offer. The chains coming from the ceiling seemed to be quite strong, definitely capable of holding him in place, and an idea immediately struck her mind.

"Come here," she ordered him and took him by his hand, leading him to the middle of the room where one particularly thick chain was hanging loose. Then, she took the tie from his hand and threw it carelessly on the floor. "You won't need it now."

Had he not been under the influence of alcohol, he would have already lectured her about how she shouldn't be so careless with his possessions. Thanks to the Scotch, however, he instead replied, "I knew I made the right decision."

"Oh, I bet you won't regret it, Professor," she assured him, then grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, taking the chain with her other. "Remember how I tied you to the ceiling with chains?"

"Of course," he confirmed, and she began to wrap the cold metal around his hands.

"And how I slapped you three times?" she inquired further, and he added with a chuckle, "Whilst I was confessing my love for you."

"Don't you think it's time I make up for it?"

That was when the smile on his face was wiped out - Raquel, in nothing but that red lace bra, dropped to her knees just as he did earlier and attacked his pants, tugging all the fabrics down just enough to free his by now painful erection.

The relief he felt could have been described as cathartic, heavenly, indescribable to the point of him wondering if he had imagined it all. But no, he couldn't have, she was so vivid, the details were hers and not his. He would never have imagined the chain around his wrists, these flashing dark eyes looking up at him, the soft kisses up the shaft of his cock with just the faintest, most tantalizing whisper of a tongue until she reached the head and took it between her lips, swirling her tongue in dizzying circles around the very tip until he felt faint - his legs almost gave in, the chains around his wrists were the only thing holding him upright. His eyes were hypnotized by Raquel’s head bobbing on his throbbing erection, moving back and forwards to gradually take him deeper. Her hands worked busily to tug his pants and briefs all the way down so she could freely grip his hips in her hands, soft fingertips sliding up under the hem of his shirt, brushing his waist, his thighs, slipping around just for a moment to cup the taut muscles of his ass, making him gasp. Her mouth stayed busy, soft and wet and insistent, drawing excruciating waves of tension from some deep place within his center until every muscle in his body was tense as a bowstring with almost shocking arousal. He wasn't sure whether he had ever been this hard in his life. 

Her deft tongue flicked at the ridge, swept up the delicate purple-blue ribbon of a vein, lapped up the droplets of precum seeping out of the slit as her hands glided back over his hips to trace light fingertips up the inside of his thighs. When she took his balls in both hands, her caress was filled with something like reverence, pressing gently, kneading, scratching lightly with delicate nails at the sensitive skin behind them. He flinched, groaning hard, crying out, sending up a prayer of gratitude to his brother for investing in renovating the walls in this particular room - which were absolutely soundproof. They were designed to keep the morning choir from interrupting Ándres' peaceful sleep, but it served well to muffle Sergio's hoarse, desperate groans as his hips rock involuntarily into the soft rosy lips that held him tight and warm in their grip.

He was getting close, he could feel it, and even though he knew that this sensation was already a gift enough, the idea of coming in her beautiful mouth, without having the chance to fuck her, felt like a waste. 

“Raquel,” he groaned, and she looked up at him, sucking harder and harder, fingers still stroking all his shockingly sensitive places. “Wait, I want...”

It took him a hot minute to find his voice again until he finally managed to sputter out, "Let me down."

She released his cock with a slow drag, her tongue accompanying it on its way out, and hadn't he closed his eyes, he would have come at the sight of the mixture of his precum and her saliva dripping from her lips, down her chin and breasts.

"Your wish is my command," Raquel declared as she stood back up and reached to untie him, offering him a delicious view of her cleavage. However, he wanted more.

"Take off your bra," Sergio sternly ordered all of a sudden, and she stopped fumbling with the chain to do as he said under his watchful eye, unclasping it and letting the straps slide down her shoulders.

It had become even more difficult to glue his eyes away from her when her full breasts finally came into view, her nipples hard and inviting him to suck on them. His mouth watered at the thought of taking the perky peaks between his lips and licking, flicking, biting them. He was so focused on them that he hadn't even noticed that she had already untied him until she took his hands and kissed the red area where the chain had been, and then he gathered her in his arms and picked her up, to which she yelped in response, and carried her towards the bed, gently laying her down on the soft sheets.

Sergio remained standing in front of the bed, being observed by Raquel with pure hunger as he opened the buttons of his shirt and let it fall to the ground as he kicked off his shoes and socks, then yanked his jeans and briefs down so fast he almost tripped to get out of them.

Then, he lowered himself until their faces were on the same level and attached his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of lascivious kisses there until he reached her pulse - the spot which made her squirm the most. Having arrived there, he took the soft skin between his teeth and gently bit it, earning a deep moan from her in return.

However, he wasn't done with her yet, far from it.

Descending from her neck to her collarbones and breasts, he finally wrapped his mouth around a nipple, first letting his tongue roll over it and then sucking on it as if he could drink the essence of life from it. When Raquel looked down at him with nothing but burning desire and met his gaze, he only further intensified in speed and reached for her knees to push her legs apart, grabbing her ass roughly and gripping it with one hand as he used the other to line himself up with her entrance. He pressed just the head inside, and she moaned softly at the sensation of feeling her walls stretched despite not having all of him yet. 

He continued to dip the thick tip inside her repeatedly like a lewd quill to an inkwell, never pressing further, which was driving her wild. She attempted to buck her hips to chase more of the friction and get him to enter her a little deeper, but he pressed her to the bed, forcing her to be still, and she groaned with frustration. 

However, Raquel gasped when he suddenly slammed inside her, filling her up until it was impossible to say where her body ended and where his began, and she felt her inner walls burning with the delicious stretch of his entire length inside her. 

_“Joder,”_ he groaned, “you’re so tight.”

He held still for a moment, allowing her to get used to his size, but soon she was squirming against the mattress, needing him to move. Sensing her urgency, he pulled out of her to the head and hissed at the feel of her tight channel pulling at his cock with every inch of his withdrawal. And then, he pushed back inside, the pair of them gasping for breath. 

“I've been thinking about this all day,” Raquel confessed with a soft chuckle.

Sergio smirked. “Oh, have you?” 

He released his hold on her hip to grab her golden waves and hold onto them tight as he began to pound into her wildly, causing Raquel to cry out in shock. He slammed his hips against her again and again, soon finding a steady rhythm, his cock filling her to the brim and threatening to tear her apart.

“Say my name.” 

_“Sergio,"_ she barely uttered, followed by a desperate moan. 

“Again,” he gritted out, the sound of his skin slapping against hers filling the room. 

She let out a whimper as he began to rub her clit again, chuckling breathily when she jolted in surprise. He could feel her starting to tighten against him once more, her sensitive cunt searching for release. “Sergio, faster.” 

“Fuck, Raquel,” he moaned, "You feel so good.” 

He tightened his grip on her hair, making her arch her back and forcing her down to grind on his cock. His legs trembled with both the effort to keep on thrusting into her and the earth-shattering orgasm that was building deep inside of him. Her hips began to buck in tandem with his, pressing into his thrusts wantonly to seek more of her pleasure. 

She felt it then, that cresting wave coursing through her and threatening to tumble over. Her thighs tensed, her breaths coming out in jagged pants, and Raquel growled as she felt herself nearing climax. 

“Say my name when you come, Raquel,” he bit out roughly, bringing his hand between her legs once more. “I want to hear it.” 

Her mouth was opening and closing as if she were desperately gasping for air, one of her hands reaching to caress his cheek, but it found his mouth instead, and Sergio took her thumb in between his lips to suck on it as he made her scream his name and see stars once more. She nearly collapsed as another orgasm shook through her body almost violently, his deft fingers flicking her clit in just the right way, his cock pounding into her as hard as she could have ever wanted. 

She felt her insides and quiver and shake, her orgasm tearing through her unlike any she had ever experienced, and she cried out his name as she was reduced to a trembling mess. It tingled through Raquel like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in her toes.

He increased the pace of his thrusts, they became more erratic and messy, and it was only moments later that he released his grip on her hair, letting her head fall back onto the pillows as he gripped her hips instead. He slammed into her and held her tight, his length twitching inside of her as he emptied himself into her dripping center. 

Continuing to ride out his high, the pace of his thrusts became irregular, milking every last drop into her, the wet sounds almost drowning out their heavy panting. 

She laid on the bed in a boneless heap, barely able to breathe as he slid out of her with a low groan, and then letting himself fall down onto the sheets next to her. Once having come back down to earth, Sergio wordlessly propped himself on an elbow and turned to her, delicately taking her hands in his and bringing them to his lips to press kisses to the red marks there.

"Now admit how much alcohol you had," she chuckled. 

"Two glasses of that Scotch," he quickly answered without hesitation.

Raquel sighed fondly and rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell me the truth."

"I am."

"But..." she paused when she also turned to him, raising herself enough to look directly into his eyes, "you did all of these things, and you barely drank anything? The dancing, the tie, the-"

"I also need to let go sometimes, you know," Sergio replied before she could finish, and both erupted into blissful laughter.

A moment of silence settled right after, and she made herself comfortable on his chest whilst he gently caressed her back, his fingers wandering up and down, almost lulling her to sleep if he hadn't broken it once more.

"Raquel?"

She looked up at him at the sound of her name and was met with pure adoration shining in his eyes.

"This is the best birthday gift I could've ever gotten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer: According to my calculations, Sergio's birthday (February 23th as seen in season 4, episode 1) should have been during the time the banda was staying in Italy, therefore the idea for this chapter :)


	13. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel go for a swim in a nearby river and reminisce on their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, best fandom in the world!
> 
> After two months, I finally got around to update this fanfic! My apologies for taking so long. My life has been crazy recently, but I hope that this 7k words long merge of fluff, comedy, and smut will somewhat make up for it. 😄
> 
> Also, I have to give credit to my dear friend Meg for proofreading this story, and my wife Jovana for keeping me motivated. I appreciate all your help and support so much! ❤
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: If you have any story requests, feel free to send them to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or write a comment!

_ The faintest touch of  _ _ his  _ _ delicate lips on her shoulder woke her from her slumber -  _ _ but to his surprise _ _ , she wasn't asleep. Not yet. _

_ "Raquel?" _

_ Nothing but a quiet  _ _ sigh  _ _ came from her in response. She was unable to bring herself to answer in words - she may have not been asleep, but assuming she was tired would be an understatement. _

_ "Thank you," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine like a stone  _ _ rippling the surface of  _ _ the sea. However, it was what he said that  _ _ peaked  _ _ her interest. _

_ A moment of silence passed as she tried to comprehend what the reason for  _ _ this  _ _ sudden  _ _ declaration  _ _ was, only the  _ _ sound of the _ _ wind and water crashing against the shore  _ _ created  _ _ a melody which lulled them to sleep every night. "For what?" _

_ "For being here for me." _

_ The events of mere minutes before flashed before her eyes - the empty bed, him standing on the beach, staring into the void, alone. She knew that he had a nightmare. It wasn't the first time she woke up in the middle of the night to that sight. She had learned to sense his absence and know that the only comfort he needed was her touch - a reminder that she was there with him, that he didn't have to face his demons on his own.  _

_ "I understand that your nightmares -" _

_ Sergio shook his head, interrupting her before she could finish. "No. I mean _ here."

_ She fluttered her eyes open and turned around just enough to catch a glimpse of his face. His features were soft, almost too soft compared to what she usually saw, and there was a certain sparkle in his eyes that told her more than a thousand words could. She knew what he meant. She felt it.  _

_ Next thing she knew, he lowered his head to capture her lips with his, and her hand instinctively reached to caress his cheek, her fingers traveling from his gruff stubble to the smooth skin of his neck. In the meantime, his  _ _ fingers _ _ worked  _ _ their _ _ way over her abdomen and waist, searching for the hem of her nightgown to break through the last barrier between them all while his tongue joined hers in a familiar yet exciting dance.  _

_ The night was warm, like almost every in Palawan, but the temperature seemed to rise with every passing second. It became almost unable to endure it, and due to her impatient nature, Raquel decided to speed it up and rose her nightgown above her head in one swift movement. Thanks to the bright silvery moonlight, Sergio was  _ _ given _ _ a breathtaking view of her perfectly sculptured and bare breasts, free for him to admire and devour.  _

_ He didn't waste any time. Having positioned himself right above her, supported by his hands right next to her glorious face, he enveloped one hard nipple with his lips and lined himself up with her entrance. A pleased sigh came from her, and she could barely hold her eyes back from rolling back into her head. She wanted to look at him. She wanted to see everything, from his body pressed against hers to his pupils dilating with every sound of satisfaction she released. He didn't exactly contain them either - just as his tip came in contact with her wet folds, his mouth fell open, and her name tumbled out of it in a way that made all her insides squirm. _

_ Raquel. _

_ He repeated it when he pushed his entire length into her, his forehead resting against hers as they adjusted to the new sensation. _

_ Raquel. _

_ His hips began to thrust into her in a steady rhythm, her hands landing on his cheeks once more to make him look at her as he hit the exact spot over and over again. Neither could keep quiet at this point. _

_ Raquel! _

_ She was close - she felt it in every limb and muscle, even in the tips of her fingers, and there was no way she would let him stop now.  _

"Raquel!"

Her eyes shot open, and she jumped up at the sound of her name, which certainly didn't originate from her dream. So it was just a dream, after all. She sighed at the realization, then rubbed her face as she slowly returned to reality. It was still bright outside. Did she really fall asleep in the middle of the day?

Raquel groaned when she finally understood what had happened - she drifted away on the bed as she was reading a book. It was one of the rare unspectacular evenings when everyone spent their free time in their respective rooms, and she obviously enjoyed it a bit too much.

"Did you fall asleep?"

Right - she wasn't alone. On the other side of the bedroom, Sergio sat in his chair, a  massive book in his hands, looking at her with curiosity.

"I think. Yes, I did. I'm sorry," she answered with a chuckle, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to  smooth  it. 

"No need to apologize," he reassured her with a smile, clearly amused by the sight, but still expecting an  explanation from her. She never fell asleep during the day, and he knew it better than anyone. 

"I just- I  didn’t sleep too well last night."

Sergio frowned with concern. "How so?"

"Dreams." Well, not exactly, she thought to herself.  They were memories of their careless moments back home in Palawan - their walks on the beach with Paula, cooking together in their filthy boat, their nights spent  as one being under millions of stars. This life seemed more like a dream rather than a memory now, and she figured that it was the reason for her sleepless nights.

"Nightmares?" he suddenly asked, bringing her attention back to the present. 

Raquel shook her head. "No, just dreams."

The answer seemed to calm him because he didn't inquire further and merely gave her a weak smile as he returned to reading his book. However, something didn't sit right with her. Perhaps her dreams were a message, a reminder that no one knew how much time together they had left, that they shouldn't waste those precious moments they could still enjoy with each other to their fullest. And she certainly didn't want to spend such a lovely evening inside the thick walls of the monastery falling asleep with an open book on her chest. "We don't have anything planned for the evening, right?"

He looked up at her once again, taking a while to contemplate his answer. "No classes and no dinners tonight."

"Can I offer an alternative to our usual... free evening activities?"

He smirked involuntarily. Their 'usual free evening activities' consisted of them attempting to entertain themselves on their own until they eventually gave in and fell back into their routine of having sex until the late hours of the night. He liked those evenings, a lot in fact, but a change would do them good as well. "I'm all ears."

"There's a river right next to the monastery, and I've been dying to go for a swim."

Her excited expression made it almost impossible to resist her offer. Nonetheless, he wasn't quite convinced yet. "I'm not sure whether it's safe to swim there."

Raquel sat up and shrugged, her grin not fading for even a split second. "How about we check?"

He bit his lip as he took her offer into consideration,  closing his book and placing it on the desk behind him. "But don't get your hopes up."

"Is that a yes?" she asked, and her eyes immediately lit up with hope and happiness. How could he say no to that?

"Perhaps."

It was all she needed to stand up and extend her hands toward him to get him on his feet as well. He showed no resistance and let her pull him up and towards her, their bodies almost crashing together if she hadn't taken a step back at the last moment. 

"Alright. Let's go," she then said, heading towards the door, one hand still entwined with his. 

However, he remained standing still, which caused her to halt abruptly. "Should we tell the others that we are leaving?" 

Raquel turned her head to look at him with a raised brow. "As if they'd be searching for us."

"You never know with them," Sergio added, but she didn't seem to be moved by his remark.

" They'll be less likely to make a mess if they don’t know that we're gone ."

He couldn't help but chuckle and gladly proceeded to follow her out of the room. "Fair point."

* * *

To their surprise, the way to the river turned out to be quite a walk . It was fairly  close to the monastery,  the river surrounded it like a wall  which protected them from invaders in ancient times, but getting there was a different topic altogether. It was a steep and rocky path, one surely  had not passed it in a long time  due to the overgrown weeds and brush . Raquel didn't mind the small challenge thrown before their feet. She was, in fact, grateful that she got to move and stretch her legs a bit. However, it was the exact opposite for Sergio.

"I'm not going down there!" he suddenly insisted once they had almost reached their destination. There was only one  steep  descend left for him: all he had left to do was jump down the  moss-covered rock and onto the sand - a task Raquel had fulfilled without any trouble. 

She turned around with a dumbfounded expression, having to look up to be able to meet his gaze. "What? Why?"

"It's too dangerous."

At first, the only answer Sergio received was the most skeptical look he had ever seen in his entire life. But then, Raquel sighed and laughed. "As if the rest of the path isn't dangerous. Don't be a wimp."

"You know I don't like to be called that," he said and rolled his eyes with his hands on his hips as if he were a rebellious teenager or an annoyed mother  \- or  _ both _ . 

And so, Raquel had no other choice but to offer him help. She  reached  out her hand towards him  as an invitation to take it and smiled. "Come on. Let me help you."

However, Sergio remained standing in the same spot, his arms now crossed over his chest. He made it very clear that he would stubbornly refuse her offer for the mere reason of providing his point - if there even was one. She laughed. He was most definitely acting like a rebellious teenager, and she might as well apply the same tactics she used on Paula when she didn't want to do her homework.

Raquel took a deep breath and put all her focus into achieving 'the look' - a perfect combination of puppy-eyes and the threatening stare she gave him whenever he tried to mess with her. She knew very well that he couldn't resist it. 

_ "Sergio." _

That was what did the trick, in the end. Although hesitation still painted his face, he eventually relented and took her hand, letting her help him guide him down the rock and onto the sand. It turned out to be an easier jump than he had expected, approximately three or four feet, and he tried his best not to show that he felt slightly embarrassed by his previous reaction. He should have put his fear aside and trust her, having now realized how pathetic he had been. 

However, it didn't occupy his mind for all too long. Something else caught his attention instead - Raquel's mesmerizing, bare curves suddenly came into his view as she brought her shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly onto the ground. He instantly forgot about everything - the river, the banda, the heist. He couldn't even bring himself to form a single coherent thought - the entire universe seemed to gather itself within the dainty figure which seemed to have been  sculpted by gods. It was truly fascinating how this woman could still wrap him around her finger so easily without any complaints from his side. Besides, to his delight, he discovered that she hadn't been wearing a bra. 

"You're staring." Only the sound of her voice could pull him back to reality, and he even had to shake his head to fully return to the present.

"I'm not," Sergio denied, though it took him a while, and even he didn't believe his words. It was clear as day that he was lying. 

However, she didn't bother to correct or tease him. Instead, she flashed him a wide grin and started to run towards the water, soon inch after inch of her body disappearing beneath its surface, and she didn't show any intention of stopping. Also, it was only then that he noticed that she had discarded her pants and underwear as well. 

"Be careful!" he yelled after her, though he wasn't sure whether she could even hear him, and he could do nothing but look at her joyous movements with a genuine smile plastered on his face. 

That was at least until she tripped, or at least it seemed like it, and a surprised yelp came from her as she landed in the water. Seconds passed, and nothing but some bubbles appeared on the surface. She didn't swim up, and his concern grew with every passing moment. 

But then, just as Sergio was about to jump in and search for her, her head emerged from underneath her water, and she gasped for air, her arms frantically trying to keep her afloat. "Help! I'm drowning!"

There was no time to think. All he could do was act. Fast.

Throwing his shirt and glasses aside, not caring even the slightest where they landed, he jumped into the water head-on and swam in her direction. His body moved as if on autopilot, not even registering the cold nor the fact that he could barely swim. Perhaps it was the adrenaline or some other chemical rushing through his veins, but somehow, he managed to reach her in no time and get a hold on her arm. 

However, to his surprise, Raquel abruptly stopped drowning - which sounded rather ridiculous - and stood up, adjusting her hair, which was all over her forehead. He couldn't comprehend what just had happened, and it must have been painted all over his face because she said, "I was just kidding."

It was then that he noticed his feet could easily reach the bottom, realizing that the water was shallow enough for both of them to stand upright without any trouble. He looked at her with wide eyes, softly shaking his head, and his mouth fell open in shock. "That's not funny!"

"But I got you to join me in the water."

"You're the devil incarnate," he said in an attempt at  dismissiveness to hide the wave of relief that flooded him just at seeing her in one piece and smiling.

"Are you complaining?"

Instead of giving her the answer he had formed in his head the moment the question left her lips, he sought revenge. With his hand still holding on tightly to her biceps, Sergio pulled her back down into the water. She screamed, a startled little yelp as she took a moment to process what just had happened and bring herself on her feet again, gasping for air. One to one for him, he thought to himself.

But by the look in her eyes, he could tell that the game wasn't over yet. Raquel seemed perfectly content and not mad at all as she ran her fingers through her hair again, her breathing pattern quickly returning to its regular rhythm. However, then she turned to face him with her entire frame, her bare and wet torso right in his field of vision. Of course, it was nothing more than a distraction tactic, and she used the opportunity of him staring at her taut nipples to splash him.  _ That little vixen. _

Raquel proceeded to do it once more, and he was forced to shield himself with nothing but his hands, which didn't help all that much. However, she kept on splashing him over and over again, and he figured that he had to interfere somehow. So, just as she was reaching into the water again, he saw it as his chance to firmly grab her wrists and stop her.

Sergio could tell that she wasn't particularly amused by his intervention, but her stance immediately changed when he pressed his lips against hers without any preamble. Though he couldn't see her face, he felt her soften underneath his touch, eagerly opening her mouth to allow him the entrance he so clearly longed for. But unlike most kisses they shared, it was neither rough and passionate nor slow and delicate. It was... playful, for the lack of a better word. He felt the corners of her lips curl up as he vigorously explored her mouth, reciprocating her smirk as his hands landed on her waist, keeping her close to him. Hers, on the other hand, ran through his dark waves and settled there as she gently tugged on them, later dropping onto his shoulders. 

And when they parted, it was only with reluctance.

"That's not fair," Raquel said, a gleeful smile simultaneously gracing her lips, not making any attempt at pulling away from his embrace. 

"Are you complaining?" he returned her previous question, but just like him, she didn't respond with words. Instead, she launched to lock her lips with his once more, continuing the invigorating dance they were so enraptured in mere seconds before and immediately falling back into their routine of gradually deepening the kiss until they were both panting, their hands all over each other. Neither seemed to complain, though.

As they took a moment to recover, their foreheads rested against each other, and only then did Sergio realize that her wet and naked chest was still pressed against his. The thought alone made something stir in his core.

"Did you get your pants wet?"

The question took him aback. "What?"

"You didn't take off your pants," Raquel said, then proceeded to slowly lower her hands from his shoulders.

He could barely stutter out his next words. "I thought you were drowning. I had other priorities, you see."

"Do you want to go back with wet pants?'

"No, I'll take them off," he answered without giving it too much thought, but having seen her skeptical gaze, he quickly realized what the reason for her reaction was. "Wait, no. I can't do that."

"You don't say, Sherlock," she giggled and untangled her arms from around his waist, which was where they had ultimately settled. "Let's get out so maybe they'll dry before it gets dark."

"Good idea," he agreed, and when she turned to head back to the shore, he followed her out of the water.

The sun had already begun to settle behind the horizon, but they were still granted enough time to sit down on the rocks and dry a bit before they would have to return to their four walls. He only prayed that they wouldn't bump into anyone on their way back, as it would  require an explanation of where they had been and what they had done. If that were the case, everyone would sneak out to have a swim in the river as well by the next day at the latest. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen. When had he become so careless?

"I missed this," Raquel suddenly interrupted his train of thought as she sat down on the rock next to him, granting him an enchanting view. "The water, the beach, this."

"You miss home," he asserted almost immediately, seeing by the look on her face that he was correct.

With that, she finally turned to lock their gazes. "That was what my dreams were about."

As he had suspected. She denied having nightmares, but it was impossible not to notice that she had slept restlessly the past few nights. He feared asking her what exactly haunted her dreams, afraid he would receive an answer he wouldn't be prepared for. Their lives had changed a lot recently, after all. But now knowing that they were caused by the yearning for better times, he couldn't help but reciprocate her feelings.

"I miss it too. Our home, I mean."

_ Our. _ The word slipped out of him without his notice, only lingering on his mind after it had escaped his lips. It wasn't a new piece of information - they had shared one home for almost two years. There was no way of denying this fact. Besides, he had used the word on plenty of occasions in the past.  _ Our. _

No, the reason for why it played on repeat in his head like a broken record was the realization that it wasn't a question of when he had become careless, but who caused him to be. Three years ago, he would have laughed at whoever would have told him that he would lay half-naked on the shore of an Italian river next to the woman of his dreams. Well, he had never dreamed of any woman before she had come into his life. 

Raquel had changed everything - for the better, he should add - and Sergio would swim through all the rivers in the world, explain to every human being on the planet why his pants were wet, and do all the things he had never planned on doing just to see her happy by his side.

"Thank you," she then said out of the blue, slightly startling him by saying the exact same words he wanted to tell her at that very moment. 

"For what?" he inquired.

"For bringing me here."

He chuckled. "You were the one who wanted to come here."

Raquel raised a brow at him. "I think you know what I mean."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you by my side."

Confusion painted her face at his revelation, then disbelief as she finally comprehended what he wanted to say, so he elaborated: "I mean it. In every way. Before you came into my life, I had only one goal - The Royal Mint heist. It was the only reason why I would get up in the morning and, well, live. But my life was more about survival rather than enjoying it. And then, you came  along ."

Raquel seemed to be fascinated, even amused by his little story. "And what changed after I invaded that brilliant mind of yours, or shall I say, swept you off your feet?"

"I started to get up in the morning with a smile on my face."

As if on cue, Raquel faced him with what must have been the brightest smile he had ever seen. Neither could muster themselves up to say anything afterward, and a comfortable silence settled as they proceeded to focus on enjoying their surroundings instead. 

After a while, Sergio leaned back to lay down on his shirt, propped up on only his elbows, and quickly realized that he was provided with an even better sight from that angle. "I must say that the view here is magnificent, too."

"Are you staring again?" she asked with incredulity, most likely feeling his eyes lingering on her.

"You mean-"

"At my buttocks?"

He could feel his cheeks turning crimson with her direct question. "Well, I must admit that they add a lot to the beauty of the scenery."

"You are unbelievable," she laughed wholeheartedly as she turned around, perhaps to tease him, and sat down with her front facing him and her legs crossed instead. Well, he found himself mesmerized by that perspective as well. "In the best possible way."

Her new position, however, granted her the possibility of admiring his bare torso as well, which he soon became aware of. 

"Now  _ you _ are staring."

"It would be a waste of a great opportunity not to," Raquel quipped, though her tone sounded sincere, and to his utmost surprise, she moved like a lioness closing in on its prey to position herself on his lap. 

Sergio gulped. 

"I think that your pants would dry faster if you took them off."

_ And they would get rid of the increasing tightness he felt down there too if he took them off, _ he thought to himself but decided against saying it out loud. Besides, there was a big chance that she already felt the proof of his arousal growing between her legs. "Would they now?"

With that, she lowered herself until their faces were mere inches apart, her hands on his chest to support herself, and her breasts grazing his body ever so slightly. He felt as if he would combust at any moment now. But then, she whispered in his ear, "They wouldn't be glued to your wet body."

_ Lord have mercy on him. _ Her warm breath on his skin and the mere knowledge of having her so close sent arousal skyrocketing through his body, not to mention the sensation of the wetness that had pooled between her legs - it certainly wasn't due to the water as the rest of her body had already dried, and thank god she had taken off her panties beforehand as they would have been soaked through one way or another. 

Suddenly, ‘desire’ seemed too weak a word for the force that swept through him. Raw, animal lust was pounding through his veins, and Sergio was consumed with the need to make her feel it as badly as he did.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, though the sound he made resembled more of a breath, and she tilted her head, raising a brow at him.

"Be miserable?"

He chuckled in agreement. "Most likely."

On cue with his answer, Raquel's fingers launched to pop the button of his pants open and slide down the zipper. Sergio closed his eyes and let the sounds feed his imagination, which was running quite wild at that moment. Not that he was required to use it anyway, as all he would ever long for was in his arm's reach - or much rather trying to tug his pants down with no success. 

He then raised his hips in hope of speeding it along, but it didn't help much either. The wet fabric stubbornly stuck to his body and didn't want to relent even when he made his attempt at pushing it down his hips.

This must have been the payment for all the goods he had received - it could only last that long, he figured. He was a lucky man, as he had often assumed, but ultimately, everything had to come to an end. It was the worst torture of all - having an absolute goddess straddling his lap and not being able to undress his pants. He cursed whichever higher being chose this moment of all to deprive him of pleasure, though he couldn't help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

However, his expression abruptly shifted to one of pure focus as an idea suddenly struck his mind. "Wait."

Sergio carefully urged Raquel to leave his lap and swiftly stood up, attempting absolutely everything to wriggle out of his pants. He was aware that he must have looked rather comical and graceless as he used his feet to push one sleeve of his pants at a time, then the other, which turned out to be his way to go. At last, he received his salvation, and he would have cheered at his success if not for the worry of Raquel's reaction to the scene she had just witnessed invading his mind.

However, to his relief, all he saw when he looked back at her was a face of joy and amusement. The wicked sparkle in her eyes hadn't yet vanished, but despite that, he knew that he had to act accordingly to keep it burning.

So, he wrapped his hands around her slender waist and hoisted her onto the rock where he had laid out his shirt, kneeling between her legs. The shirt was likely still damp, but it was better than sitting directly on the rough surface. She was the one who wanted to do it here of all places, after all – she could stand a little discomfort. And he intended to make it worth her while.

Sergio pressed a kiss to her stomach, her smooth warm skin unimaginably soft against his lips, and then proceeded to move lower, his nose brushing her on the way. She lifted her hips slightly, obviously anticipating what he wanted, allowing him to smell the familiar scent of her arousal. Continuing his path turned out to be a longer task than he would have liked as he relished in it, the craving to taste her impossible to ignore, but when he reached the dark curls between her thighs, he was rewarded by the sight of Raquel spreading her legs, looking down at him with a pleased, slightly shy expression.

And there she was, perfect before him. Sergio let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, sending up a fervent prayer of thanks to whatever god might be listening that his life had led him to this. When he looked up at Raquel, she was watching him with a tender look in her eyes, her face flushed pink and her teeth biting her lower lip a little in anticipation.

“You're beautiful,” he murmured, and with one last look into her eyes, he immersed himself. 

It was the closest thing to heaven he could imagine, running his tongue across the most intimate parts of her, breathing in the heady scent of her arousal, tasting her slick, quivering flesh, and judging by the increasingly high pitched whimpers she was making from somewhere above him, he knew that she liked it just as much, if not more. He licked her and kissed her and nuzzled deeply into her, finding a rhythm that seemed to please her the most. It felt so good to bring her pleasure like this - both filthy in its carnality and unspeakably intimate at the same time. He felt a crude, possessive sense of satisfaction as she squirmed and clutched at his hair and gasped at his touch – he was the one she wanted, he was the one she trusted, he was the one that could make her so wet...

Tired of teasing her and excruciatingly hard now, Sergio grasped her hips gently to steady her and moved his attentions wholly to her clit. He sucked lightly on the stiff little nub and smiled as she let out a sharp, breathy cry. He increased the intensity of his efforts, flicking and swirling with his tongue, focusing on her rising sounds of pleasure until she quivered violently, her fingers tightening their grip in his hair to the point of pain.

He stroked her legs gently, running his hands up and down her thighs, and that was what did the trick.

When she came, it was with a soft gasp, her body stiffening in his arms as little tremors ran over her skin, and her fingers clutched tightly at his hand where she held it. She was always so beautiful like this - flushed and trembling, lips parted and eyes fluttering close as pleasure crested and broke inside her. It was intensely erotic, but there was also a vulnerability to the moment that he felt profoundly every time – that she was so willing to lay herself open to him, body and soul, that she trusted him so completely. It still felt like a miracle. 

He wanted to tell her but couldn’t find the words. It’s not that he was shy, exactly, but this didn’t come easily to him. He had no experience, no frame of reference for the way she made him feel, or how much pleasure it gave him to give pleasure to her.

Instead, he just held her gently as her climax ebbed, and as her body relaxed, he pressed a final light kiss against the damp curls between her legs and allowed himself to look up at her. Her face was dreamy and slack with pleasure, her smile slightly stunned.

Sergio expected her to say something or at least to close her eyes and take a moment to recover, but she dragged him upwards, and his knees protested slightly at the ordeal he had just put them through, but Raquel was kissing him wildly and to hell with his knees, anyway. She must have been able to taste herself on his tongue, and the knowledge of how much she liked it was enough to remind him very emphatically of his own current state. He groaned into her mouth, and she broke away, grinning.

“My turn,” she said, and whether as inducement or demonstration, she fully laid back on the rock and inhaled deeply, her chest seductively rising in the process, an eyebrow cocked challengingly. He didn't need further elaboration to understand what she was implying.

Sergio didn't waste any time and got up on his feet again with almost indecent haste, finding himself unable to drag his gaze away from Raquel's breathtakingly beautiful body - her dark eyes, the curve of her hips, her slender, supple legs, her dusky rose-colored nipples, stiff and tempting, begging to be kissed...

A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she swept her eyes over his body, lingering a little longer on his more than prominent erection. He didn’t allow himself to feel self-conscious – she had expressed on numerous occasions how seeing him in such a state drove her crazy, how she couldn't think of anything else but tracing his entire length with her tongue and feeling him inside of her. God, those thoughts must have been contagious because every memory which even resembled those images flashed before his eyes. Besides, it wasn't as if he wasn't excruciatingly hard already.

But Raquel clearly had more on her mind than looking, because before his mind could even process her movements, she propped herself up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him to her and angling her head to press her lips to his, slow and tender. He slid his hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head to bring her closer, and she obligingly moved to let him drape himself across her, the soft curves of her body molding to his.

As they continued kissing, Sergio suddenly felt a little pang of regret – she deserved more than this. She deserved silk sheets and candlelight and feather pillows, not a cold rock, and a man who had been alone so long he could still hardly stop his hands from shaking as he touched her.

But he was what she wanted, he reminded himself. Maybe not in the way he wanted her, maybe not forever, but at least for now. And by god, he would rather walk back to the monastery buck-naked than say no to her.

So, his fingers embarked on a journey all across her body as he attached his mouth to one breast, drawing her nipple into a tight and hard peak. Moan after moan of sheer pleasure fell from her lips, and when she hitched her legs around his hips, rocking up to meet him, he pushed inside as gently as he could.

Raquel clutched at his shoulders, gazing up into his eyes with a look that made his heart turn over in his chest. “Sergio,” she breathed, and there was no humor in her voice now, only a dazed, dreamy pleasure.

He leaned down and kissed her, knowing even as he did so that he was lost. God, he had never wanted another woman the way he wanted her. Never. Sergio realized that since the day Raquel Murillo had burst into his dull, lonely life, and all he had wanted to do was to be near her, be with her. Every sharp word they had exchanged in those early days, every ounce of frustration he had felt, every glare they had given each other had been nothing more than foolish pride and the mountain of lies he so desperately wanted to keep away from her. But trying to hide the plain truth from her and from himself - the truth that he was falling hard for her since the first time he saw her smile at that café in Madrid - was an impossible task when the most beautiful, astonishing, charming, irresistible woman he had ever met wanted him as well. 

He had been alone for so long, and he had been used to it, even convinced himself that he liked things that way. And now she was in his arms, and he was inside her, and he knew that he never wanted anything but this for the rest of his life.

_ What have you done to me, Raquel? _

“Sergio...” she gasped, squirming in his arms.  _ "Please." _

He groaned at the sound of her voice saying his name in that wicked way of hers and rolled his hips, sliding out and in, just a little, a surge of pleasure. It was good, so exquisitely good as he started to make love to her slowly, reverently, and then picked up speed, chasing each hot pulse of heaven as he thrust into her.

She was so perfectly tight and wet around him, but nonetheless too far away. He needed her closer, so he wrapped his arms around her and urged her up onto his lap, him now sitting where she was before. The change of angle drove his swollen cock fully inside her, achingly deep. Her head arched back a little, her mouth falling open into a soft moan.

_ “Joder,” _ she cursed blissfully.  _ “Sergio...” _

He waited for as many seconds as he could bear to give her time to readjust, and then, when he was sure he would go mad if he stayed still a moment longer, he began to thrust his hips upwards.

Raquel let out a low, breathy whimper as he deliciously stretched her inner walls with each of his movements. “Yes," she groaned. “Just like that.”

They lost what little restraint they had had after that.

Raquel moved on top of him, rising and sinking, her hair falling wild around her face as she kissed him again and again. Sergio clasped her tightly to him, thrusting into her as much as their range of motion would allow, every stroke so overwhelmingly pleasurable he could hardly stand it, could hardly believe that anything could feel this good, this right.

It was her. It had always been her, it would always be her. Everything was her, and she was everything.

There wasn't a single noise around them, though the burbling of the river and the rustling of the trees were most likely drawn out by her gasps his own moans as they moved together, not making love anymore but fucking urgently, their bodies dewy with sweat, panting and clutching to each other, losing themselves to sensation. Sergio never wanted it to end, even as every muscle and sinew of his body trembled with the need for release, even as their panting breaths became sharp and desperate, their rhythm frantic.

Raquel came first, only moments before he did. He felt her spasm around him, a soft cry falling from her lips, and as convulsions of bliss wracked her body, he felt his own pleasure swelling to a crescendo, and he spent into her with a rough groan, crushing her tightly to his chest as they rode out their orgasms together.

They dozed a little, afterward, wrapped around each other on his spread out shirt. When Sergio drifted back to the present, wakened by Raquel burying her face further in the crook of his neck, his first thought was that every bone in his body was going to ache like hell the following day.

His second thought was simply: Raquel.

Her eyes were closed, her lashes a little flutter of black against her cheek. His arm was wrapped around her, and he could feel the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed, slow and deep. There was a little leaf caught in the wild tangle of her hair, and Sergio thought:

_ I have never been happier in my entire life. _

"Shouldn't we head back?" Raquel suddenly asked, her voice barely a whisper, and both fell quiet as he took a moment to try to make sense of her words.

"What?"

"I don't know, it's getting dark outside."

It was only then that he noticed that the sun had long disappeared behind the hills and that the warm orange faded into cold indigo, announcing the beginning of the night. However, he wanted nothing less than leaving her side and getting up. He could spend the entire night under the stars, her body his only source of warmth. It was all he needed anyway.

"So what?"

Raquel chuckled against his skin. "How will we find the way back in darkness?"

With that, the events of the past two hours came back to him. They had snuck out of the monastery to go swimming in a river and ended up having sex outdoors. And, to his astonishment, he only realized it now. The worry of getting caught hadn't even crossed his mind, nor had he felt any reluctance towards doing such an intimate act on a rock, out of all places. 

Sergio simply couldn't help but laugh. "Fair point."

"Although, I wouldn't complain if we stayed here for five more minutes," she then added, one finger absentmindedly tracing the contours of his chest. She must have read his thoughts. 

"It's settled, then," he replied with a gleeful smirk and planted a kiss on her forehead, tightening his grip around her. 

A comfortable silence fell around them shortly after, both relishing in the moment which so strongly resembled the one they shared one of their first nights together in their home. However, just as he was about to drift into a peaceful slumber, Raquel's soft voice caught his attention.

"Sergio?"

Nothing but a quiet grunt came from him in response, as he couldn't find the energy to utter any words. She had tired him out, and she had done it very well. 

"Just being here with you like this is already a dream come true."

Now, he was simply at a lack of words. So, he crushed his lips against hers instead, hoping it would convey all the adoration he felt for her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Also, feel free to comment in any language you want to <3 :)


End file.
